Points of view
by sockets
Summary: After years of waiting, Bumblebee finally claims Sam as his own, much to Sam's delight until he understand what exactly Bee has done. Sequel to Prime's Dilemma & The Cost of Living. UPDATED now with some 'Hide/Will. Warnings inside.
1. Points of View Sam, Bee

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay and Femme4jack  
**Pairing:** Sam Witwicky/Bumblebee  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/male  
**Codes:** Dub-con, sticky, xeno slash (mech/human) pet & dominance play  
**Summary:** POV-AU Bayverse - After years of waiting, Bumblebee finally claims Sam as his own, much to Sam's delight until he understand what exactly Bee has done.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Points of View

* * *

Sam Witwicky was the first human on earth to have a socket installed in his neck, and the port had been there since well before approval came from the United States and other allied governments for the Autobots to take human symbiots. In Sam's case, it had been medical necessity upon the discovery of how the Allspark had affected his mind and body. Ratchet needed to monitor him on a regular basis for changes, though Sam had always been immediately put to sleep when Ratchet connected so he would not be aware of the intimacy of such a connection.

It had seemed inevitable that the Autobots would take human sockets from the time they had encountered the species, but they were careful, history having told them to move slowly with potential spark symbiots who had not been raised in a socket culture. Optimus Prime had been particularly concerned about how humans as a species would react to such a relationship - seeing it perhaps as predatory or something parasitic. So Bumblebee, the youngest of his cohort, never having had a socket of his own, had been left spending day after day with his utterly desirable, life-filled organic friend, a socket already in the human's neck ready to be filled by his cable, and he, unable to do a thing save tease with the occasional EM field, which Sam noticed, was aroused by, but said nothing about. It would have been far easier had it not been so clear that the attraction was mutual. But Sam's body did not lie. It couldn't lie to the astute Mikaela who found she was spending more time apprenticing with Ratchet than she did with her boyfriend. She finally admitted to Sam what he could not admit to himself - they made far better friends than lovers; Sam's mind was always on someone else, even when the human couple were together, and when they were together, it was usually with that someone else.

Sam's body certainly did not lie to Prime's ranking scout. The boy's hormonal and physiological indicators were clear. When he was around Bee, he was turned on and embarrassed by it, trying to ignore what to Bumblebee was so apparent. The youngest member of the Autobots could do nothing. Not without permission. Not without Prime's final go ahead. So the scout had years to use his field skills to learn about the likes, dislikes, and fantasies of his hoped-for symbiot, and to plan what their first encounter would be. Every second felt to Bumblebee like time wasted in an organic lifespan that could be lengthened, perhaps by even a thousand years or more, but would still be far too short.

When that permission finally came from Prime, it was no wonder that the scout moved fast, much faster than he should have. His spark's desperate, hungry desire, his intimate knowledge of Sam's desire for him, combined with his vivid knowledge of the sexual fantasies Sam had already shared with him when they had spoken of such things, had led inevitably to where he was now - alone, without his new socket, spark fluxuating in a desperate and dangerous manner because it was not connected to its brand new life-source.

_24 hours earlier_

Bumblebee looked at Sam, his spark lurching inside of him, desperately reaching out as though it could pierce through his casing and heavy chest plates. He finally no longer had to hold back. It was only right for Sam to be his socket, to be protected and taken care of. To be given pleasure. To bring to completion what seemed only natural for them.

"Sam," Bee began, as he knelt in front of him and holding him gently in his hands and raising him to his optics. "I want you to understand who you are now, who you can be."

Sam felt his heart racing. Something had changed. Something big. There was an electric charge to the air. Bumblebee had been in a meeting with Prime and the other Autobots and had raced out to him when it had finished, a hungry look in his optics. The tone of Bee's voice was enough to make him go weak in the legs. "What do you mean, Bee?"

"I finally have permission to show you what this socket really is, what it means," he gently touched the socket, a part of Sam's body now that he often forgot it was there. The fierce yet gentle scout then stroked his finger down Sam's back comfortingly, as he did countless times, and felt the thrill of what was going to happen run through his systems. "To understand why you have this. We can finally have what we have both wanted, Sam."

Sam felt a thrill of something that was both desire and fear run through his body both from his friend's tone and words. "What is going on, Bee?" he whispered.

"We protect what's dear to us Sam" It was hard explaining in human terms what was so deeply ingrained in their culture without adding a negative human connotation to the whole concept. I consider you the most important person on this planet." He ran the finger against Sam's back again, "I want to protect you, to care for you, to always be beside you, for the span of your life."

Sam placed his hands next to Bee's vocalizer mask, leaning in to touch his forehead to the scout's helm the way the Autobots did to one another in affection. "I want to be beside you, too, Bee. You're my best friend. You know that." The finger on his back tingled. Sam wondered if Bee had any idea of just how arousing his gentle touch was.

"Sam" Bee could feel Sam's arousal grow; the scent of pheromones was unmistakable. His spark leapt in its casing.

"I want you to know that I will give you whatever you'll ask for..." Sam's body was heating up slowly "I want to p..pleasure you Sam... want you to give me pleasure."

"Oh God," Sam whispered. "You want me...like that? We really...really can?" Sam felt a thrill run straight from the finger on his back to his cock. Bee...Bee wanted him. "Oh God," Sam said in almost a moan.

The scout's vocal modulator scratched with static at Sam's moan. The cable made especially for sockets withdrew from his wrist. "Will you please connect this ... please Sam? I am not allowed to connect it to you the first time."

Sam looked at the offered cable with a hungry and slightly fearful expression, wondering if this were some sort of joke. But Bee did not sound like he was joking. Sam brought the cable to the back of his neck and it connecting itself with a distinctive snick.

Bumblebee immediately sent an opening pulse. He wanted to feel Sam, he wanted to know his pleasure to make him his. "Sam, undress" he growled, feeling his systems charge slowly with the anticipation.

Sam's eyes went wide as Bee attached to him, as he felt a pulse of something that tingled through him, hot, igniting his desire even more. The tone of Bee's voice, the growl and power from one who usually spoke to him so gently was enough to have him come completely undone. "God damn" he whispered, hands trembling as he removed his clothes, his eyes never leaving the blue optics in front him.

The scout traced and recorded every single move. His systems swiftly indicated ready to connect, to give, to feed; the pleasure from Sam trickled over the connection flaring and making his systems stutter with sudden influx of energy that traveled straight into his throbbing spark. "Oh Sam you have no idea... how much..." He stroked finger over the already naked skin... "how much I want you now. You're so beautiful... and mine."

He wanted nothing more than to grab Sam and take him but the boy was too fragile for that, he needed to restrain himself, to wait and make Sam ready.

Sam leaned into the touch with a moan. "Bee..." The connection at the base of his neck tingled and small shocks of pleasure seemed to dance from it, down his limbs. "I want you...I want you too. I'm not sure I understand how, but I want you so damn much." Sam's hand brushed against the exposed cables in Bee's neck, caressing them, unsure what would feel good to him, but just needing to touch him.

"You will have me..." Bee couldn't take his eyes of Sam and then felt the small hands touch him in ways that made his engine growl. He was so grateful to Prime for finally pulling it off so he could have Sam all to himself now. He lowered Sam to the berth feeling the loss of his touch but wanting to see more of Sam, to learn about him.

"I want you to show me, touch yourself, I will feel." He tugged gently at the cable.

Sam's eyes clenched closed involuntarily for a moment, a delicious thrill racing through him. "Fuck," he whispered, forcing himself to open his eyes so he could watch Bee's optics as he stroked his hand down his abdomen, inside of his thighs, finally settling on his aching hard cock, fluid beginning to seep from its tip. He wrapped his hand around it, staring at Bee, trembling. His thumb traced a pattern around the slit, rubbing in the lubricating wetness that was already there. He began stroking himself, shivering, watching Bee watch him...watching Bee feel him. Each stroke brought a shiver of pleasure and ache and need stronger than he had ever felt before.

While humans were so different, they were so similar to Cybertyronians in some important ways, and it wasn't on accident. Many organics had similar sexual organs, and Wheeljack had designed their interfaces to be pleasing to their life-giving pets. Bee's codpiece slid open and released his own spike. Sam was looking at him, sending those delicious impulses almost as if on purpose, and Bee repeated Sam's movements on his spike. "Spread your legs for me Sam." Bee moaned arching into his own servo; he had waited so long for this.

Sam's eyes grew very wide as something very familiar, yet totally alien stood erect, and very large, before him. He had no idea...and in another situation, he would have been giggling and teasing Bee mercilessly about botcocks. Now, hearing the deadly serious tone in Bee's voice, the static-filled need and desire, there was nothing to laugh about, and fuck, did that ever make him almost dizzy with need.

Oh God, he trusted Bee. He wanted him so much. But he had never had anything inside him before, and Bee was so much larger than a human being, and he would have been scared enough of the prospect of a human cock up his virgin ass. He found his legs tightening against his will.

"You're really big...Bee. I'm not sure."

"And you are a big boy, Sam. I'm sure you can take me" Bee smirked. "Do you really think we would take human sockets without being able to pleasure them?" Bee shifted his spike, making it closer to human size. "Now, we will make sure you are properly stretched for me." He withdrew a small bottle of lubricant from his subspace pocket and placed it on Sam's abdomen. "If you want you can prepare yourself first."

He nudged Sam's legs apart gently. "I want to watch"

Sam couldn't help himself. He giggled. Between the smirk, the saucy reply, the lube and watching Bee change his...whatever...right before his eyes, the mech had successfully broken the tension.

"You just gave socket a whole new connotation...unless that is the connotation, Bee." He gave Bee a sultry look and started stroking himself some more. "What if I don't want to prepare myself. What if I want you to do it."

"How do you think, Sam. Why did we decided to call you that?" he nudged Sam's legs apart more firmly and pressed his finger against Sam's opening lightly. "My fingers are bigger than yours... Yours will fit so much better at first."

Sam snorted at Bee's reply..., which quickly became a moan as Bee touched his hole. He had never been touched there...like that...and that it was Bee made it all the more devastatingly erotic and alien in the best sort of way.

He stared into Bee's optics, spread his legs a bit wider, opened the lube and put some on his finger. He pushed it into himself a bit timidly at first, working it around, finding that it felt...not bad...but wanting more. Still absently stroking his cock with his other hand, he pushed in second  
finger.

"Oh yes... such a good little... pet." Bee purred as he watched Sam play with himself, explore the places he probably never had. His optics flared with barely contained need. He released one of the connector cable out of his finger and let it caress Sam's hand and wrist in barely there touch before the cable sneaked along the hand and following Sam's fingers slipped inside the tight hole, Bee greedily watching, hungry for any reaction from Sam, for the flare of pleasure along the connection.

Sam shivered at the new touch, and then moaned and writhed as Bee's cable slipped inside of him. "A pet?" he asked, panting, writhing. "Is that what I get to be?"

Bee leaned down wanting Sam to feel both vibration and heat emanating from his frame. "Do you want to be?" He slipped the cable deeper and glided it over the spot that should make Sam cry out in pleasure

Sam's whole body trembled as Bee loomed over him. He gasped...and then cried out as Bee's cable slid further in and touched something amazing. He slid his fingers out and grabbed on to Bee's hand, grinding his cock up against it. "Nnnng...I'll be anything...God...you fucking want me to be if you just keep doing that, Bee."

"I can do much more, but you have to ask first, my pet." Yes, Sam was so much more than he could want for his socket, willing and so beautifully full of energy. "On your hands and knees."

Sam whimpered in disappointment as the cable slid out of his ass and the heat-filled hand was removed from his cock. But something in him wanted to make it a little more difficult for his newly dominant friend.

He started stroking his own cock again, staring into Bee's optics. "Why don't you make me."

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee opened the connection over the still linking them cable and sent his order along the line. Sam could still say no, but Bee didn't think he would resist much. "You want to be my pet, you ought to obey your master Sam."  
he said with a smirk as he pressed finger to Sam's balls and sent a wave of vibrations.

Sam felt an electric shiver start at his neck and go through his body, and suddenly, he was aware of Bee's presence inside him, in his mind, perhaps inside every cell in his body - a very amused yet aching, craving presence. He felt the compulsion rather than hearing the words to do what Bee desired him to do. He experimentally pushed back, only to have the compulsion growl through him, demanding, but still with amusement, joined immediately by the physical shock of pleasure that was nearly painful on his balls, making him curl up, moan and writhe.

"Holy fuck, Bee," he whispered, getting on to his hands and knees, looking back at the looming, hot, vibrating presence of his friend who was behind him and in his mind. He was shaking so hard he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself up.

"See, you are obedient little pet" Bee stroked Sam's back as though he were a cat and then allowed his already dripping spike to resize to the desired dimension, a size that couldn't hurt Sam, only pleasure him. He extended it and placed against Sam's entrance. "Tell me what you want," he demanded, letting it vibrate lightly and press just so, enough to tease but not enough to breach the tight ring of muscles.

Sam trembled and moaned as Bumblebee pushed against his hole, the silky smooth, warm, wet, alien living metal vibrating and making him want to push back and force it onto himself. But instead he pushed back against the compelling presence connected to him through the cable. He knew that Bee felt exactly what he wanted. He wanted to fucked, but he wanted so much more than that, he couldn't help but to want to belong to Bee. To be owned by him body, mind and soul. And crazy as it seemed, to belong to Bee, he needed Bee to take what was his. "You know what I want" he managed to whisper.

"Oh Primus!" Bee couldn't help the helpless whimper escaping his vocalizer at what Sam said and sent through connection. He shouldn't have been able to do that yet, but he did and Bee could feel the submission the need to be dominated and taken.

"Mine" Bee growled and thrust the spike into Sam's tight passage, systems screaming with sensory input and pleasure being transferred from Sam. "Mine!" He repeated moving the spike in and out with an increasing peace. He fell on his fours over Sam, locking joints in place and allowing Sam to impale himself on his hot stiff rod.

The speed with which Bee responded to his need shocked Sam. It burned at first, and the pain/pleasure made him quiver as he was taken and filled without waiting for muscles to adjust. But soon the burn was good, hitting that amazing spot deep inside him. But even more than that, it was the feeling of Bee's looming presence inside of him, drinking up his sensations, somehow sharing with him what Bee himself was feeling as he took what was his. The word 'mine' thrusting into his soul as surely as Bumblebee owned his ass. "Please ... please Bee," he begged, not even certain what he was begging for. Just more ...

... and along the connection Bumblebee could feel Sam open for him, yes that mind was his, all the sensations, feelings, thoughts, Sam was his, he bathed in the submission, forcing himself faster and faster allowing his systems to spin out of control. "Mmmm such a wanton little thing you are, begging for me, writhing under me, if anyone saw you..."

... .Sam lost track of where he started and where Bee ended. He was in a tidal wave of sensation, a double helix of desire and lust and want. Bee pounded into him, marking him, claiming him, owning him. He heard someone scream, and realized it was him as his cock began to spurt and felt Bee's spark drink up the power the flowed from the climax.

..."Yesss" swept away with the supernova of bliss from Sam, Bee's systems overloaded; his spike spurting transfluid and nanites that would mark Sam as his. "Sam" he purred as his systems rebooted, sensors screaming with input so intense they finally numbed washing Bee's consciousness away, taking Sam with him.

Sam came to consciousness naked, messy, and held to Bumblebee's chest where he could hear the resonance of his spark. He felt...different...and complete. He was still connected by the cable to his neck, and found that he could still feel the other presence, now sated and resting, inside him. He closed his eyes and wrapped himself in the protection/love/mine/ownership. "Bee?" he whispered. "Am I really feeling you?"

Bee rumbled deep inside. He could feel Sam come to awareness along the connection. Maybe he shouldn't let Sam feel himself but he trusted him. "You will always be able to feel me when we are like this, Sam." Bee withdrew a claw from one finger and touched Sam's cheek. "Now everyone will know you're mine, no one may touch you without my permission." The claw was sharp enough to leave a scratch.

Sam tentatively pushed at the presence inside of him...testing it. A tone in Bee's touch and words struck something in him...something that both ignited more desire but also something else. He thought about what to say...he didn't want to disturb the warmth of the afterglow, but he also thought the dominance play would come to a quick end.

He carefully and quietly asked. "What do you mean, Bee? I mean...yes, I'm your friend and I'm ecstatic to be your lover...but what do you mean about giving permission? About everyone knowing?"

"Hmmm? You're my socket, aren't you?" He could feel Sam struggling minutely against the connection "Didn't you want to be my pet?" Bee reached along the connection, tightening it.

Sam felt dread settle into his stomach at those words, and sat up, looking Bee in the optics. Surely Bee was still playing... He thought to himself please let this just be another one of these cultural misunderstandings... "I think you were taking me a little too literally, Bee. I'm...I'm not a pet. Unless for the moment I want to be. Its fun to have you acting all dominant and controlling...totally turned me on, but I think you are starting to take this a little too far."

Bumblebee growled possessively "Sam, you agreed to be my socket, I claimed you, your very cells and DNA bear my mark." He touched Sam's cheek , "you'll now be with me for a millennia. I can give you anything you wish that I am able, and your pleasure and connection will feed my spark."

Sam tried to scramble off of his friend, seriously frightened for the first time and needing some physical space, but constrained by the cable that now suddenly felt like a chain. "I agreed to let Ratchet put a port in my neck...he said that the socket would help monitor the changes in me from the Allspark. But I never agreed to be owned by you, Bee! That was play...really really great play. Humans do that during sex." Anger rose in him along with the fear, "I...I thought I was agreeing to be your lover, Bee. Not a fucking pet!"

Bee felt the sudden panic from Sam and immediately sent calming impulses along the connection, like a massage to strained muscles. The scout was confused. "Lover? I do love you, trust you, and would give my own spark to save you, isn't this what you want, what you need. What else you might want?"

Sam felt calm and comfort coming across the connection. Bee's words calmed him, too, and as much as the peace pouring through the connection was not his own calm, he appreciated it. He needed to be able to talk this through with Bee without feeling angry and terrified. He knew without a doubt now that he was dealing with a serious misunderstanding. He knew Bee loved him...he loved Bee. But belonging to him...marked by him? Owned?

"I think that...I think that you and the others need to do a lot more explaining to us humans what this is really about. I'd do anything for you...you know that...give you energy...pleasure...friendship...whatever you need, if I understood it. But this whole talk of marking..and belonging? I never consented to that, Bee. In sex, yes...but in life? I might...if I understood what it meant...but it is one thing to pretend to be owned by another, it is another thing to actually be. I mean...I've never felt like I owned Mikaela or she owned me."

Bee felt his own panic begin to rise. "But when two humans are together they can't date other people, they can't touch others in sexual way? You make some rules that the other would follow, you don't claim ownership but you act as if you owned each other. I or any of Autobots wouldn't do anything against your will." Bee was silent for a moment, trying to fathom what was going wrong, what to do. "I must transmit your worries to Optimus, and he will decide how to approach the subject, though your government knew exactly what the whole deal entitled. They agreed to the arrangement under the condition that humans volunteer or explicitly agree to be our sockets." Bee could feel Sam's anxiety peaking again, even as he spoke these words, and he desperately kept connection active with calming impulses, trying to send Sam to sleep. The need to recharge after engaging his marking protocols was almost impossible to resist.

Sam could feel Bee sending calm and sleep though the connection, and this time he did fight it. "The government? You made an agreement with the government about this? What the fuck! And yes, people act like they own each other. But...that is totally different. You just marked me - I can feel it ... it is doing something to me. I might have agreed if you had explained it, but how in the world does Ratchet's explanation and your...your seduction qualify as my giving consent!"

Bee practically growled. "Did you not just ask me explicitly to own your mind body and soul? You have so much, now. The possibilities for you are endless, Sam. You have citizenship with us, by your own government's agreement. You are no longer bound by any of the treaties we have made with them ... .what we can give you ... Please ... please calm down. I need to recharge," Bee pleaded, almost desperately, his systems pinging him insistently now.

Sam had never been so confused in his short life. Bee's words were intensely troubling to him. But Bee was also right. Just moments before he had been inwardly begging Bee to do just what he had done. It never occurred to him that he would be taken so literally. "You recharge, Bee. I need to go clean up. Please ... disconnect me."

Reluctantly Bee disconnected, sending the affection he felt for Sam just before the connection snapped. "Just, please don't run away." Maybe he shouldn't let the hope sound in his words but he did. Because he hoped Sam wouldn't go away. If Sam rejected him now ... he could not even fathom the pain and danger that would cause his spark, and could ultimately cause Sam. He loved Sam so much, cared for him wanted to protect him and what better way than to make him his socket? Was it really so different than human relationships? Would he ever understand humans?

Sam felt the intense warmth and love and confusion from Bee before the presence inside him was suddenly gone, and its absence ached. He shuddered, almost changing his mind about leaving, then murmured. "I won't run away. I just need to be alone."

If Bee were human he would yawn or mumble something half asleep, instead he gave a static warble, his vocalizer already offline and allowed his systems to close one after another. Sam's words registered in his tired CPU but until he recharged he wouldn't process them.


	2. Unstable Connection Bee, Optimus Prime

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Femme4jack  
**Characters:** Bumblebee, Optimus Prime  
**Rating:** PG  
**Codes:** referrs to dub-con event, Implied Xeno, AU, Matrix style human batteries, Pet fetish, fluff (this chapter)  
**Summary:** Wheeljack's Backstory for the June challenge  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Unstable Connection

* * *

Optimus held Bumblebee to his chest, offering the simple comfort of one who had once been like a creator to the him as a youngling. Bee had shared the details through a brief interface of is botched actions in marking Sam as his socket. Sam was to be the mechling's first, all of his spark energy prior coming from shared connections with his caretakers and their own organics.

The scout warbled mournfully, betraying his youth.

"It is difficult to understand organics, little one," Prime said gently. "It is truly my responsibility. I should have instructed you more thoroughly. There was much I thought you understood that you did not. While you did no wrong in pleasuring Sam - he obviously consented to that, we never mark a potential symbiot with our nanites without their having a complete understanding of what such marking means and does."

Bumblebee sank to knees at these words, realizing, finally, what he had done to his friend, his hoped-for socket, the one who he would have as his bonded symbiot to feed his spark and give everything to. A desperate keen rose from his vocalizer.

Optimus stroked Bumblebee's sensory panels in comfort. "It is so difficult for our kind to understand that for an organic, its system desiring certain actions does not mean its processor has agreed to the same ... and in the midst of their pleasure, even their processors will assent to things they would otherwise not agree to when not under the influence of their hormones. You did not understand that Sam's desire to be dominated and owned during interface did not equate with desire to be marked forever as your socket. You would not expect this because our systems and processors cannot be divided in such a manner."

Bumblebee's damaged vocalizer failed him in his distress, and he let out another static charged warble. When Sam had come to an understanding of what his friend had done, he had been furious and had insisted on being alone, something almost unbearable for a mech who had just established a new socket connection.

"All will be well, little one. In the past sockets came from a few planets already well versed in the practice," Prime paused for a moment, anguish touching his spark as he remembered the fate of those worlds. "If you wish, I will explain everything to Sam, including the history, in detail. It is what we should have done in the beginning. I mistakenly felt that a gradual introduction to the idea through lesser forms of connection would help prepare them to understand what it is we would ask of them. I was wrong."

Bumblebee gave a very human nod in agreement with Prime's plan and assessment.

"If I know Sam, he will not stay angry for long. If he had truly understood, I believe he would have consented with joy." Optimus reasoned. "He loves you and loves our kind. I think perhaps part of the issue is this English word you chose ... pet. Humans don't do to their pets what we do to ours, and they certainly don't regard them as symbiots and equals. Better to speak to him of being a socket, or even better, a symbiot or partner, for that is what they truly are to us. We need them ... far more than they need us at first, but that changes with time. On many levels you were already bonded with him before. He is as incomplete without you as you are with him."


	3. Demolishing Obstacles 1 Will, Hide

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay and Femme4jack  
**Pairing:** Ironhide/Will Lennox  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/male  
**Codes:** Slash, Human/Cannons, Human/Mech, sticky. Can be read as Dub-con. Whether or not it is, Hide IS being a manipulative old glitch. If shades of dub-con, manipulation, energy-vampire bots, and the verse itself trigger you, please don't read.  
**Summary:** Ironhide goes about claiming his socket in typical Ironhide fashion: directly and with big guns.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Demolishing Obstacles 1/3

* * *

Ironhide vented in a mech approximation of an exhasterated sigh. Prime had just commed, informing the others of Bumblebee's issues with his hoped-for socket, Samuel, reminding them all about consent protocols and the human cultural issues they needed to be sensitive to around the word 'pet'. Younglings, he thought, both of them are such younglings. He had been one of Bumblebee's guardians, and later his combat trainer. He hoped they sorted this out. They were a good pair already, and the match simply made sense, just as his hoped for match made far too much sense to be overlooked, no matter how upsetting Will might find the transition from friend to socket. Sometimes, the end result of such emotional turmoil was worth the journey.

Ironhide knew that proposing this arrangement would not be easy on Will, but he had long experience in having socket partners, having attracted and marked many different individual and mated pairs over his lifetime. He prefered mated pairs because his experience with his first two had been so fulfilling, and as fierce a warrior as Hide was, he was quietly pleased to have young around him, whether Cybertronian or organic. Will was his friend, his comrade in arms, and there was no one on base preferable to him. Ironhide knew that the human family already viewed him as a member of their kinship group, something he took secret delight in despite his outward grumbling about baby seats and cheerios over the years.

Like all of the Autobots on base, Hide's spark was terribly hungry and on the verge of weakness from organic deprivation. Spending so much time in close contact with organics as interesting and untamed as the humans without establishing the symbiosis had been agonizing. He understood why Bumblebee could not stop himself from marking his organic when the opportunity presented. Ironhide, however, was ancient, oen of the most ancient alive of his kind, and he knew patience.

He also knew Will. Simply asking him right off, out of the blue, would lead to one very freaked out ranger. It would be better to give him a taste of the possibilities, and then "pop the question" as humans would say. The freak out would be inevitable, but at least Will would have a reason to come back for more. Sarah he did not worry so much about. She was already well aware of her attraction to the family Topkick, and they had even joked about it over the years. The key was Will.

"Will," he grumbled, looking at the human base-commander's 'office' on the catwalk above the Autobot command center. "Take a drive with me."

The soldier looked at his large friend over some papers that had been piling on his desk for months now. It was time to finally sort them out. He couldn't count on Epps in this case, as he was on some mission with the femme triplets. Prime's orders. "Can't it wait? I need to do the paperwork first."

"Paperwork can wait. Take a drive with me. I have something to show you at the range," Ironhide said in a low smug voice that he didn't think the ranger would argue with.

Will hummed and thought that maybe going at the range wasn't such a bad idea, even if he had just started sorting the paperwork. Taking a break with his heavily armed friend seemed far preferable to the endless bureaucracy that came with his job. "New targets or new weapons? Okay I'm in." Will stood up and stretched and looking at Ironhide, whose optics seemed awfully intent on something, trained pointedly on him. "What's up?"

Hide rumbled in laughter, held out his hand to bring Will to the ground, and then transformed into the Topkick, opening the driver-side door. "Just get in, soldier."

Will jumped inside and relaxed into the comfortable seats. "Say, 'Hide; can you tell me what secret mission Epps and the triplets were sent to? He wouldn't tell me a thing only that it was Prime's orders. Is it really that secret?"

Ironhide deliberately softened his seat, lightly heating it and sending weak EM waves into Will's stressed muscles, something he had done many times before, always enjoying the spike in Will's pheromone readings that the Ranger would never admit to.

"Prime intends for Epps to work very closely with the triplets, using his new socket connection. This mission will allow them to establish that connection and build trust as a unit."

"Mmmm are you trying to make me fall asleep or wake me up for training? Speaking of sockets, was wondering when we'll work on that, Prime told me I was to be assigned to you if I wanted."

Hide rumbled again, his engine revving a bit. "If you are too tense you won't shoot well. I thought we would work on it at the range, if you you'd like." And oh would he like it, Hide mused, all too aware of the beginnings of the human's arousal. His spark gave a lunge, which he immediately calmed, willing patience to his starved systems.

Will, completely unaware of Ironhide's own growing excitement, sighed, feeling as though he could melt into the seat. "Well, I'm certainly relaxed if that was your intention. So, any word on who might be showing up next?"

As they pulled up to the range, Hide answered Will's question. "Wheeljack, one of Cyberton's most brilliant minds, signaled this morning and should arrive in 8 days. He is actually the inventor of the current form of socket connection we use, and has long been fond and highly curious about organic life." The topkick's door opened, letting out Lennox, before rolling back to transform.

"Wheeljack... Ah I remember, he's the only guy that blows himself up more than you? Ratchet always bitches about him when you've done particularly bad damage to yourself." Will stretched once again and only after a second he realized he was so relaxed he wanted to purr. "So, are we going to start? I am infinitely curious what this contraption-" he pointed to his socket "-does. Ratchet said it's damn  
useful in battle."

Ironhide rumbled with laughter. "Yes, brilliance often comes at the price of insanity, and he is more than a little insane. And yes, it is very useful in battle. Over time, when we have practiced connecting through it, I will be able to establish a connection with you without a physical link and get important information to you in battle." All of this was truthful. The socket connection had a multitude of practical applications aside from its primary one, the reason that all of the humans on base had been offered one.  
Hide knew he needed to start slow with the Ranger; they already had established their mutual love of blowing things up. He extended the specialized interface out of his wrist and showed it to Will. "This is a socket interface. When I plug it into your port, it allows me to access you in a limited but similar way that we can access other Cybertronians, and to some extent, allow you limited access to my systems. If you would like, I thought I'd give you a chance to feel what it is like to fire my cannons. I can assure you, there is nothing quite like it. I will have the ability to take control the connection the entire time to keep you from becoming overwhelmed with my systems, but you will at least feel what it is like to aim and fire."

Will eyed the connector cable and felt his skin crawl from some reason. He ignored it however and exposed his socket, "Are you sure it's safe? Wouldn't want to end up crazy, well more crazy that I am already; Who in their right mind would agree to have a socket installed that allows other straight connection to your brain. That's so matrix, it's creepy."

Ironhide winced at the matrix comment. If Will only knew...

"It is perfectly safe. In fact, long term it will increase your energy, immune response, and your life span - not to mention the benefits in battle which will obviously give you a far greater chance of survival. You are very important to us, Will. We don't offer this kind of connection to just anyone. And as far as the direct connection to the processor, such a thing is completely normal for my kind. We couldn't function without it."

Hide suppressed a shudder as he placed a finger on Will's back and plugged himself into the small port. It had been far too long since he had a socket, and Will was such a delicious organic - a good friend, an equal in his own way in battle, a keen wit. Oh, he would so enjoy giving and talking from Will if he allowed it. He sent an opening pulse across the connection and made the ranger aware of his presence.

It felt like if something switched on in his brain, or opened, it was hard to tell because it was the weirdest thing Will had ever felt in his life, and he had felt some strange things. Like seeing and kind of feeling another hand deep inside his arm poking and searching for a snapped tendon. He felt a pressure against his consciousness but it didn't feel alien at all, it was as though his brain accepted it as his own. "Wow, that's weird, I can feel... something that is not me and yet it feels so natural as if it were me."

Ironhide felt Will come to awareness of his presence, and practically purred at how delicious it was to be connected this way again. "That is me that you feel." He sent his amusement and comfort through the connection, willing to the Ranger to open to him further, to accept and relinquish control.

"Whoa" Will exclaimed when he felt feelings emotions suddenly appearing in his brain and washing over him as if they were his own, but they damn well weren't. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the strange presence. Strong, unwavering, trustworthy old... so old it could remember the day earth was born.

"When you are ready, Will, I will...take control and lead you into my systems so you can play with my weaponry. I'm afraid it would be too dangerous for you to stay in control while I take you to the proper system."

"You're old," Will commented. At 'Hide's suggestion he only nodded and sat down, not sure what to expect. Would he suddenly start to see with 'Hide's optics, would it be like being so big and metal and alien?

Ironhide felt Will relinquish control and had to stop himself from immediately plunging in to the Ranger's mind to stimulate every nerve in his body with a tidal wave of pleasure he could absorb. Instead, he gently wrapped himself around Will's consciousness, sending safety and comfort and amusement to his friend. Physically, he lifted Will up into his hand, holding him against his chest with one arm cradled around him. He knew Will accepted his control when the Ranger curled up in his hand as though asleep, though still perfectly aware.

~Are you ready, soldier,~ he sent over the connection in a manner that he knew Will would hear.

For a second Will felt dizzy and seasick. He was whirling, and it was not pleasant, but then the presence, Ironhide, wrapped around him in the deepest way possible and the soldier had a distant feeling of being in a giant mech simulator, being himself yet feeling what the other felt. With a sliver of consciousness that was left in his body he perceived being picked up and curling himself into safety of Ironhide's hand, his body acting as though it were asleep even as his mind experienced things he could have never imagined, even in his dreams.

Will, as Ironhide, could feel the pulse of his spark, so similar to a heart yet so very alien, the energon circling in his body instead of blood, systems incomparable to anything, thoughts, running through the processor so fast he couldn't follow any of them, and what was best, the hum of the cannons hidden just below the surface of his strong armor. ~I'm ready.~ Responding to Hide was suddenly as easy as thinking.

Ironhide activated his plasma canon which was on the arm not currently holding Will, felt its delicious whirl that was like the caress of a lover. He took even tighter control of the ranger, pulling him fully into the weapons system. Showing Will how it was done, he sited a large target halfway down the range, and fired...remaining aware all the time of Will's sensations, ready to drink up the pleasure Will would feel at being a living weapon.

The first shot sent a tingling thrill along what Will assumed was his spine. It felt like a high and adrenaline rush at the same time. He screamed and laughed as the power and energy rushed directly through his body, vibrating, exciting, arousing, straight from his core being through his chest to the arm, only to explode with the heady sensation of controlling the deadly force that could blow everything he wanted into smithereens. He was strong and enormous and invincible.

Ironhide shuddered and groaned as he absorbed Will's pleasure and thrill, allowing a bit of his own thrill to leak through their connection. This small one had so much in common with him, even though they were so very different. He knew that Will would take to the rush of weapons fire this way, and he had a vivid image flash across is HUD of himself burying his spike in the tight little organic, marking him, as they together continued to pulverize targets on the range. He grinned almost sadistically at the thought...maybe later...and prepared to fire again. ~You like?~ he asked, sending a brief pulse of his own pleasure and desire through the link.

~HELL YEAH!~ Will yelled in excitement and kept shooting, the thrill of every shot, a rush of emotions, feelings, making him more and more high. Ghostly, he could feel his body react, he groaned, feeling the pleasure that didn't belong to him, feeling Ironhide's understanding and sympathy. ~Ironhide,~ He gasped. Ironhide was within him and he was within the mech and hell if it wasn't the most intimate thing that he had ever done. He felt fear rise inside him but then he shot once again and it died in a rush of excitement leaving him gasping for air and laughing and wanting to kiss 'Hide for allowing him this feeling.


	4. Demolishing Obstacles 2 Will, Hide

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Authors:** Aniay and Femme4jack  
**Pairing:** Ironhide/Will Lennox  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/male  
**Codes:** Slash, Human/Cannons, Human/Mech, sticky. Can be read as Dub-con. Whether or not it is, Hide IS being a manipulative old glitch. If shades of dub-con, manipulation, energy-vampire bots, and the verse itself trigger you, please don't read.  
**Summary:** Ironhide goes about claiming his socket in typical Ironhide fashion: directly and with big guns.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Demolishing Obstacles 2/3

* * *

Ironhide nearly overloaded as Will's primal thrill and pleasure hit his spark with nearly the same force as his cannons pulverizing their targets. It took every ounce of control he had to not simply thrust inside of him right then, marking and claiming him. Will's laughter, joy, excitement and pleasure rushed through what humans would call Hide's very soul, making him feel lighter and younger than he had in years. This was having a socket at its finest, giving such joy and pleasure and being given so much life in return. He could feel Will's desire for him in response to that thrill, and he sent a strong pulse of desire through the link in return.

As his cannons wound down, targets reduced to dust, Ironhide gently released Will's mind from his systems and traced a single clawed finger down Will's back in a gentle caress. "Did you enjoy that, soldier?" he asked smugly. "Would you like to feel more?"

Will felt his mind being released and drawn back into his body, with a gasp he came to full consciousness of himself, of the frantic heartbeat, of short breaths, of his fatigues being tighter around the crotch than he remember. He barely registered words spoken by Ironhide because his body craved attention and it hit him like lightning: he was aroused, wanting and needing release. Was it the recent experience that turned him into this... mess? Gasping and trying to keep from touching himself, Will tried to shy away from Ironhide, because this surely wasn't supposed to happen. "It was incredible and really... thrilling but..." The word more registered in his brain and his body suddenly shivered in anticipation. There could be more?  
"More?"

Ironhide watched and felt Will become aware of his own arousal, and saw the multitude of emotions cross his features. He could sense Will's discomfort through the connection. He would need to tread carefully here...finding the right balance of dominance and choice. "Yes," he rumbled, "much more." He placed a single finger on the Ranger's abdomen and crotch and let his own desire leak through the connection, followed by an impulse for Will to simply relax and enjoy. "I've noticed your arousal before Will. It is nothing to be embarrassed of. For my kind, bringing one another to overload is completely normal, especially for comrades in arms."

Will arched into the finger with a moan of relief, but then the alarms in his head went off. A dizzy flood of conflicting emotions rushed through him - need, pleasure, comfort and fear, awkwardness and uncertainty - but the finger felt so damn good against him. "Traitor," Will whispered to no one in particular when the scalding hot desire leaked along the connection and his body arched away from the hand that held him and pressed into the pulsing finger. He was overwhelmed by a feeling so strong it simply couldn't be his.

Ironhide had noticed, he wanted to help... he wanted to HELP! Another shiver ran through Will's body igniting his own desire, the dirty side that whispered to him scenarios that until now seemed kinky and wrong, but Ironhide was here, offering. Will groaned in frustration.  
"So you say you want to help me wank? Just like that? Out of the blue? We humans don't usually do that and it feels wrong." His words didn't hold much conviction, his body betrayed him even as he spoke, arching into the touch, making his cock grind into warm and hard and deliciously vibrating finger.

Ironhide made every effort to appear calm and smug even as his spark greedily drank up every sensation Will experienced with a thrill that sent him closer and closer to complete loss of control. He sent his amusement over the connection, as well as strong impulse to relax.  
"Well, Will; maybe it is time you let go of some of the human ways of doing things. I have never understood why you let your systems feel one thing, but your processors get all tangled up with something else. For us, such conflict leads inevitably to a glitch. I would never allow a member of my cadre to feel such desire and not bring him to relief. It would be unthinkable." Hide smirked and pushed his vibrating finger against Will's grinding cock, sending off the lightest possible EM pulse.

"Aaah" Will had no idea what it was and he didn't give a damn really, but what 'Hide did felt so fucking good, and still not good enough.

The presence, which was Hide, inside his head told him to relax, pushed against his fear and made him wish to be naked under this touch...

"Hide... I... shouldn't... Fuck yes." His body was betraying him, feeling, craving more, begging to be touched even as he fought it, denied he wanted it, he couldn't have wanted it, not with an alien, not with 'Hide, not like... that; But he tingled all over, aroused, excited, flooded by waves of overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't deny the bliss it gave him, the thrill of helplessness, of Ironhide looming over him, of 'Hide being 'Hide, like the kinkiest dream coming true. "Oh fuck it," He groaned in frustration and his hands flew to his fly, fumbling with it.

"Let me do that," Ironhide growled as Will's hands fumbled, and he used his claw to carefully slit Will's khakis from waist to crotch, followed by his shirt. He removed that excess clothing and stroked along Will's body with the barest touch of his clawed finger. He pushed himself into the connection, and enfolded Will once again with his presence, asking him to let go and simply enjoy what he could give.

"Oh god" Will closed his eyes arching into the sharp, knife-like claw - dangerous, probably lethal - Hide could kill him anytime and he was touching him, pleasuring him and then pushing on him through the connection, hugging his mind, stroking what felt like Will's very soul, making Will ache for more of this sinful touch.

"Ironhide I..." but it wasn't I anymore, 'Hide was deep within him, buried in his mind and wanting to take Will, showing images that felt so desirable so good, so enticingly wrong. All this time Will felt the touch, writhing under the caress.

Hide vented, his fans kicking in. He opened the connection completely so Will would feel his desire to pleasure him, and feel how his own control was hanging on by a thread. He sent Will the image of his spike, properly sized, buried deep in Will's ass as he slagged the weapons range with his cannon.

Against his own will, the ranger's ass clenched in what felt like anticipation, the unexpected need shooting straight to his cock. Somehow Ironhide wanted to go there, to pleasure him in the dirtiest way possible and Will found himself wanting it - to be taken, dominated, and owned. The moment Hide connected sex and shooting, sending the images of blowing the range and promise of a sinful ecstasy was Will's undoing, his will breaking, his body loosing control, leaving only wanton slut that begged to be taken.

"Please 'Hide"

Ironhide growled and allowed himself to finally lose control, flipping Will over roughly with one claw. Will now lay face down on Hide' s hand, his legs hanging over his fingers. He used that hand to send EM pulses that flooded the ranger's body. He retracted his claw and it was replaced with a sensuous cable, soft and malleable to the touch. He let it snake into Will's mouth to lubricate it, and then traced the cable down Will's back to the tight ass, and began wiggling it inside the tight ring of muscles. All the while he drank up every sensation, sending it back double-fold through the connection to Will so that he felt both his own pleasure amplified as well as 'Hide's ecstasy. He swiftly sent in a second cable, stretching, preparing the tight ass, while growling with his own desire.

If anything was still telling him to stop, Will killed it off the moment Ironhide flipped him over and pressed a wriggly cable into his mouth. He was crazy, he sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the connector. So wrong, so dirty, so fucking good and then the connector traced his spine and Will arched into it moaning as the shivers spread through his body. When Ironhide started to wriggle it inside his ass, he yelped at the strange feeling before he realized how much pleasure under the strangeness there was. "Ironhide I never... aah, fuck!" It went in and the feeling it caused... burning and stretching and... "FUCK!" If Will had been coherent he would remember that he had read about it and had been curious, but now he could only feel and arch and press against the intrusion wantonly grunting and fucking himself on the cable. "More..."

And he got more and cried out as the stretch increased and there was second slender cable wriggling it and it still wasn't enough.

Hide's growl was deep and made him quiver with fear and anticipation, and his hole clenched around the cables, wanting more, and more, and more "Fuck me, Ironhide! Quit the teasing and fuck me."

Ironhide reveled in Will's complete loss of control, his friend's delicious submission to his own hidden desires. His spark sang with the new power, pulsing inside of him, desperate to touch this vibrant being who was giving it so much life. The sound of his would-be socket begging him, desperate to give himself fully, to be taken and used and pleasured had his systems racing toward a massive overload unlike any he'd had in ages. How could anyone argue that this symbiosis, this connection, this shared pleasure was anything but the way things had always meant to be? Hide opened his panel where his spike was straining for release, and sized it just right to enter Will for his first experience with such penetration. It was already dripping with lubricant.  
Primus bless Wheeljack for this particular invention...a spike that could change size to perfectly fit whatever partner one impaled it with, he thought, not for the first time.  
~Yes...yes I think I will fuck you now, my friend.~ With a dangerous growl, he arranged Will in front of his spike and in a fluid motion pushed deeply into him, even as his connector cables snaked around the human's rod, vibrating and caressing. He didn't move in Will yet...waiting for him to adjust

"YES! Ironhide.." It felt... strong and right and hurt despite everything and Will loved the pure, primal dominance that Ironhide put into this one movement. Claiming him in some wicked way, loosing control, taking him.

With Ironhide buried so deep inside him, both in mind and body, pain and ecstasy fought in a delicious balancing act. The cables snaked around his cock, vibrating and feeling better than anything he ever experienced. The caress, so alien and so exciting pulled him towards completion, making him buck onto mech-cock or whatever it was called, moving, and feeling the stretch the burn, the fullness inside. "Please" He whimpered helplessly suddenly not sure where his pleasure ended and Hide's began, their minds connected so deep and close that it was beyond intimate.

Hide shuddered openly, flooded with an almost unbearably delicious sensation, he and Will were fast becoming a single entity of desire, lust, and ecstasy. He began moving his perfectly sized, lubed spike in and out of Will's hot little hole, feeling himself through the socket connection as he hit that amazing little spot over and over again, flooding his friend with his own sensation of boring into something so good and tight. His smallest movement would feel like a sharp, hard thrust to the ranger, but that was alright with Hide, that movement was enough, it was exactly what the spike had been invented for. His spark twitched and pulsed wildly, trying to escape its confines and touch the little human who was giving it so much new life.

Hide moved and Will groaned at the weird feeling. "Oh fuck" With his cock wrapped up in wriggly cables and Ironhide thrusting in his ass, Will was spiraling towards orgasm with a speed of the sound. Ironhide caressed him from within, entangling Will's awareness in himself, making him feel as though he was the one thrusting inside the impossibly tight heat that clenched around him and milked him.  
The sparks erupted inside him every time Hide hit some spot inside his ass. He was going crazy. The sensation was nearly too much, and his body writhed just as Hide thrust even deeper and sent some pulse towards his cock through the cable that wrapped around it.  
"Scream for me. Scream for me NOW," Hide ordered in his rumbling voice that vibrated through his entire body and soul.  
Will screamed as the orgasm suddenly ripped through him, strong and hammering, his cock spurting again and again and again, his hole clenching around the spike, his body exploding with sensation.

Ironhide's systems overloaded with a fury that he had not felt in years the instant Will's orgasm slammed through them both. His spark erupted with a cascading pulse of almost unbearable pleasure through every sensor node, spilling over into Will as Ironhide growled and bellowed along with Will's scream. He felt the spurting of Will's cock like it was his own, and his spike overflowed with trans-fluid, spilling into Will's glorious tight hole. The organic orgasm and his energy overload twined together in a blast of pure light that shut down his systems, but not before he lay down and cradled Will to his pelvis so he would not be hurt.

The eruption of white ecstasy from Hide mixed with his own and blinded him with its intensity. For a second his body felt oversensitive and numb in the same time, in the midst of the receding tremors wrecking his body, he was barely aware of being cradled to the strong metal and hot pelvis; the presence, Ironhide disappeared from his mind leaving him empty and suddenly lonely. His breathing was coming in short gasps, muscles twitching and contracting from what was the hardest orgasm of his life. With the presence gone, his mind still wrapped with the post-orgasmic joy , he started to register things that didn't seem so important now.

He could feel his semen drying, and his ass still full of Ironhide. The world suddenly concentrated on that feeling: aching, yet strangely satisfying. He wanted to purr but decided that a simple moan would suffice as he snuggled to the black hot metal that was Ironhide.

As Ironhide's system reset, he immediately double-checked that the nanites had not been transmitted. It had been nearly impossible to hold himself back from marking his friend as his own, but he was old and wise enough to know that much more conversation would need to take place before that happened. He was confident that Will and Sarah with him would ultimately choose to be his, but he knew that many feelings and struggles would happen before Will and his mate ultimately made that choice. It felt utterly right to have pleasured Will, and to have received that vital life energy in return.

After what felt like seconds the presence was back in his mind and Will couldn't help but notice how much brighter, stronger, more content it seemed. Then Ironhide shifted the rod in Will's ass, a warm fluid dripping down his legs as it slid out of him. Will wanted to protest but only sighed and snuggled back into comfortable presence around him, both in his head and body as Ironhide brought him to his chest. For now, he would bask in the afterglow of the most intimate experience he had ever shared. The time to freak out would come later.


	5. Demolishing Obstacles 3 Will, Hide

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay and Femme4jack  
**Pairing:** Ironhide/Will Lennox  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/male  
**Codes:** Slash, Human/Cannons, Human/Mech, sticky. Can be read as Dub-con. Whether or not it is, Hide IS being a manipulative old glitch. If shades of dub-con, manipulation, energy-vampire bots, and the verse itself trigger you, please don't read.  
**Summary:** Ironhide goes about claiming his socket in typical Ironhide fashion: directly and with big guns.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Demolishing Obstacles 3/3

* * *

Ironhide basked in the connection with his friend, the cascade of energy from his refreshed spark was now calling him for much more connection, the drought being over. He took a polishing cloth out of his subspace pocket and began to gently clean the Ranger off the best he could, warming his chestplates for the human's comfort.  
~Did you enjoy?~ he asked smugly.

~Ask me later, too tired right now,~ Will replied back almost automatically, only realizing he was speaking through the connection after he licked his lips to made them a bit less dry. But one question kept bugging him, so despite the exhaustion and the cloth being run over his body, he found the strength to ask.

"Why?"

Ironhide sat up further, continuing to cradle the human to his chest, and gently disconnected his cable. He wanted Will to have the opportunity to know the truth without being influenced by the alien presence inside of him. He wanted to give Will the chance to ask to be reconnected, when he was ready. Disconnecting was a shock, and his spark reacted violently, pulsing and lunging to reestablish the link. He sat quietly for a time, stroking Will's socket port with a claw, tracing circles around it, allowing his spark time to settle. He found himself lost in thought, remembering.

"Will...there is something you need to know about this," He quietly spoke, holding up his interface cable for Will to see. "Our kind has a long history with organic species. Some of that history is so horrifying, we haven't shared it with you, for fear of losing any sort of trust. This...this connection is not just for battle, not even primarily for battle. What we just gave one another was something I have needed for a very long time."

Hide proceeded to tell Will...everything. The history, the horror, the new beginning and the war. Not leaving anything out, watching all the time, gauging his reactions.

"Will, I cannot survive without creating a socket connection. The way of our kind is to take a socket, as a symbiot, to have that one become as close to a bondmate as an organic creature without a spark can be. I could share energy with you or others casually, but creating a true symbiotic connection is far superior, for both myself and any organic I claim. If you consent, once I have claimed you as my socket, our energy will be brought into resonance and it will change you, in amazing ways. Even if you continue to share casually with myself or others, your life span will increase by nearly 5 fold and you will have health and energy beyond anything you've experienced. If I claim you, the changes are far greater. You could live even 15 times longer than you would normally, and we would be intimately connected, even across great distances. I want you as my socket, but it's your choice, and your choice alone. We may still use this connection for benefit in battle if you wish, and we can even share intimacy, though I desire you so strongly that casual sharing with you may be exceedingly difficult for me. I was able to hold back my claiming nanites this time, but my spark is hungry for you, and it is very challenging to stay in control."

Will took in everything and once again decided that the freak out could wait till morning. His mind felt empty without Ironhide inside, he couldn't help somehow missing it already, but the things the mech told him couldn't be truly comprehended in his current state of mind.

"Let me sleep, now. We'll talk when I'm sane." The sense of de-ja-vu hit him between the eyes along with the guilt; he ended many arguments with Sarah the same way. With the last of his mental strength he reminded himself. 'Sleep first, freak out later'

"Of course, Will. Would you like to sleep in my altform, or should I take you back to your quarters?" He asked, his voice beginning to signs of exhaustion and strain. He put the human down and transformed, opening his door, and the exhausted, spent Ranger had crawled in. Hide monitored Will closely, watching his heart rate, respiration, declining pheromone levels and temperature. It was as though that sort of connection could temporarily replace the connection his spark was still lunging for. Sensation shared without a true symbiot connecting, without the marking, felt to Hide like what the humans called 'junk food' for a spark. It gave a quick rush, followed by an even deeper fall, and he was beginning to feel the affects. Some of his kind were content with it. He was not. He had always claimed, whenever he was able.

Ironhide would need to recharge, soon, or risk his spark forcing him to reconnect before Will was ready, which would be disastrous. He hoped his friend would choose to sleep inside, with him, so he could keep his monitors on him, be close, but he knew Will well enough to guess that he would need some space, at least once he had slept, in order to work his mind around what was happening.

* * *

Too tired for any sensible thought, Will's brain was shutting off but before it completely did he felt the tingle of a scan running through his body. He smiled, thinking, completely idiotically, that it obviously wasn't one-night-stand if Ironhide still cared and decided to cuddle.

The moment he woke up he felt relaxed, refreshed and quite happy, like after a good night of hot steamy sex...

...wait...

His brain caught up with the rest of his body, the happenings of the previous... day? Evening? Whenever speeding through his head with hammering speed and settling with an ache just between his eyes. He shifted, hoping against hope, and felt the tell-tale pain in his backside, confirming that it wasn't a dream.  
Will threw his arm over his eyes and groaned, resigned.

"Fuck!"

Now was the time to panic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" What had he done?

Ironhide had been out of recharge for sometime when Will finally woke up. He watched his friend's physical reactions closely, knowing that the inevitable freak out had come. The base commander had slept deeply, restfully, and his pulse, temperature, respiration and hormone levels all showed signs of low stress...until about 30 seconds after he woke, when everything spiked as he began cursing.

Hide let out a grunt. "Fuck? Is that an invitation, Will? I'm happy to oblige, or would you rather I get you on the next flight back to see Sarah?"

He said her name deliberately. He knew this would surely be one of the most difficult issues for Will to face, and he might as well collide head on. Ironhide was never one to talk around an issue, though from his point of view it was not an issue at all. Will's status as a mated organic was part of the reason, aside from their friendship, that Hide had selected him. His first set of sockets had been a mated pair of felines from the original group the accompanied Wheeljack back to Cybertron. It had been an adventure and challenge he had relished as much as battle, feeding off their pleasure as they enjoyed each other, finding new ways to add to their mutual ecstasy. They had lived out their much-extended lifespans long before the war started, and then had joined their essences to the Allspark at the time of their own choosing. He had grieved, but had known they were not truly gone and would be reborn into new sparks or organic souls.

Ironhide was fond of Sarah, and of their young progeny who saw him as a strange gigantic alien uncle. He had no desire to cause any rift between the mates.

The rage and guilt flared within Will at the mention of Sarah.

How DARE he? "Don't even TRY to joke about that," he seethed searching for some clothes "I knew you had GUTS but this... " He suddenly ached for a smoke even though he hadn't had one in ages.

He really wanted to be reasonable about it but seriously how one could be reasonable in THIS situation. He had been fucked up the ass by his best friend alien robot-turning-truck and, though Will still tried to deny it, had enjoyed every second of it.

Will took few calming breaths trying, in vain, to regain some control over his shaking body.

"What the FUCK brought that up, Hide?"

He had cheated on Sarah, or had he? Ironhide wasn't another woman, he wasn't even another guy, not that Will had ever asked, or even considered if sleeping with another guy would be an issue with Sarah. He had been sure he was straight as an arrow, despite some mild curiosity that compelled him to kiss his friend when he was fourteen, something he had almost completely forgotten.

Now he was sitting, naked, inside the entirely too comfortable alt-mode of his friend, trying to find his sanity even while his senses told him to run, run RUN the hell. Only he couldn't run. He was stark naked. That would only create more questions, and more embarrassment, and somehow Will was sure that his ass had a tattoo on it saying 'I was thoroughly fucked by my truck and I liked it.'

"Ironhide would you fucking get me some clothes? I'm sure you had some spare somewhere."

Ironhide grunted and opened his glove compartment where he had stashed a spare set of fatigues. "Will, I did not bring up Sarah to be an aft. You feel that you cheated with me on your wife, you enjoyed it thoroughly; if I did everything right, it was the best sex you've ever had. You don't know what the slag is going on, you are angry, and you fear what this turn of events might do to your relationship with your mate and your child, and even with me. Before you continue down this current road of thought, you should know that my first sockets were a mated pair, and my relationship with them brought tremendous joy to all three of us, and I viewed and protected their offspring as my own. Besides your being my friend and my comrade in arms, the fact that you are in a stable mated relationship is one of the reasons you are so attractive to my spark. Your wife has long been aroused around me. We have even joked about it."

His spark was again lunging, the short high it received the day before now completely gone, leaving behind emptiness so profound Ironhide momentarily questioned his ability to stay in control. "If I keep talking about my sockets, or you and your wife, I'm going to have a hard time not connecting to you again. You probably should take this chance to be alone with your thoughts, away from a manipulative, sparkhungry old mech."

Will harrumphed and in total silence put on the fatigues, wincing every now and then at the tell-tale burn in his backside. He listened to Ironhide, snorting at some things that sounded utterly outrageous. For a moment he wanted to scream about Sarah having nothing to do with it but it wouldn't be true. He decided that maybe being silent would be enough of a punishment for Hide. When Sarah did that to him, it always worked.

And he was back to square one.

Sarah. An issue. And 'Belle.

Will fought the urge to slam his head into some hard surface, because he was married, had a kid, cheated on his wife and could have hurt his kid in the process. He would not hide it from his wife for sure, he would meet with her the first possible moment and talk, maybe she would have more insight than him.

For now he settled for silent sulking. What Ironhide told him was intriguing because Hide was already practically a part of the family already. Sarah's 'attraction' to the mech wasn't a secret, not at all. He caught the gist of what was going on the third time his wife jumped him after taking a ride with the Weapons Specialist.

He hadn't asked her. Maybe he should have.

All in all, if Sarah were involved, she couldn't be jealous and the three together was a hot thought and... was he REALLY considering pulling that off? He wanted to slam his head against something to pull it out of the gutter.

Yes he would talk with Sarah and let her help decide what next.

"Yes, manipulative old mech, call Prime and ask for a leave for me. I need to talk with Sarah, and no fucking her silly before she understands ALL of this." Will whimpered helplessly as an image of his wife with Ironhide ghosted through his head. "Okay, don't fuck either of us before we both know what's going on, and will you please drive me back already?"

So much for the silent treatment.

If Ironhide's altform could smile, he would be grinning like a mechling with high grade as he processed the scenarios that were likely playing through Will's head. He silently drove back to base, sending an inquiry to Optimus that was answered immediately.

"Arrangements are being made for you to fly home even now," he rumbled. "I and my manipulative old spark will behave, soldier."


	6. Facing the Facts Optimus, Sam

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay and Femme4jack  
**Pairing:** Sam Witwicky/Optimus Prime  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/male  
**Codes:** Slash, Xeno (Transformer/human), Sticky  
**Summary:** Optimus offers comfort to a badly shaken Sam, only to find that he is the one comforted in the end, and one thought long lost returns.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

'Facing the Facts

* * *

After cleaning off his own cum and Bee's ... whatever it was, Sam spent the better part of the night wandering aimlessly in the warm humid air of Diego Garcia. His thoughts were racing; one moment he was shivering with need, wanting to sprint back to Bumblebee, and the next he felt precariously fragile and angry. How could Bee _not_ have told him? How could Bee simply have assumed he understood, or that he was comfortable with being the Camaro's version of Mojo? With all their differences, he had never felt less than Bee. He had always been made to feel as an equal, a friend, a partner.

If anything ... he had to admit that sometimes he treated Bee like the pet, ordering him around like his dad did to Mojo and Frankie, Sam thought with a twinge of guilt. The sudden dominance from his mild-mannered friend had been intoxicating . It was a side Bee _only_ showed in battle, and seeing it in battle had always been secretly erotic for Sam, at least when he managed to think about it when he was finished running for his life. To have that dominance turn towards him ... to be taken ... it had been the most thrilling thing he had ever experienced. But now, he was no longer sure about anything with Bee. Suddenly he felt small, pathetic, and marked. Property. Not partner, not friend. Pet, Bee had said. Well, Sam loved Mojo. But he didn't LOVE Mojo.

He ended up falling asleep on the beach at Eclipse Point, listening to the waves. The early sunrise woke him a couple hours later, and he noticed that he had several desperate texts from his guardian, which he ignored. He sat and watched the water, feeling numb from sleeping on the ground and sore in places he'd never been sore before. The sound of heavy footsteps and familiar, smooth mechanical sounds interrupted his numb stare, and he looked up, not all that surprised to Optimus approaching. The giant mech sat down next to Sam, but Sam did not lean against the warm metal as he normally would have. He was suddenly unsure of any kind of touch from his gigantic friends ... masters ... whatever the fuck they considered themselves.

"Samuel," the deep voice said. "I brought you some breakfast." Optimus held out his hand to Sam where he found a tiny (in comparison) tray from the mess.

Sam took the tray, mumbled his thanks, and ate silently, staring out at the water.

Optimus could understand Sam's distress and he was very unhappy both with himself and his youngest soldier. He should have known, should have talked with Sam, and now the boy was hurt. That he considered Sam a friend made the pricks of conscience all the heavier; Optimus hated to see his friends hurt.

When he picked up Sam leaving Bee's quarters and wandering aimlessly around the base he trained his sensors on the boy, making sure no one disturbed him. Even when the boy fell asleep on the beach, he noted that the sand and air were warm enough not to be unhealthy and still kept his distance, simply monitoring. He left a message for Bumblebee to see him after he came out of recharge. After his youngest soldier's desperate admission in the dark hours of the morning, Prime felt his spark sink at just how badly what was supposed to have beautiful had gone.

Only when Sam woke up did he approach the boy with food that he hoped the unwillingly claimed socket would like. He handed him a tray and sat beside him, close enough to make Sam feel the warmth of his systems, but far enough for boy to not feel threatened.

For a nanoklik he dwelled on using his EM before gently extending the field from his chassis, barely brushing against Sam, his equivalent of a comforting stroke of the boy's hair. Sam wouldn't feel it directly; only an unconsciously noticed presence. Just then Optimus was so very grateful for all the years of perfecting their frames and systems, designing them to suite organics' needs.

Sam silently ate what Optimus had brought. He couldn't bring himself to say much, so he continued to stare at the rhythm of the waves, but slowly he found the knots in his shoulders relaxing and the pain in the pit of his stomach slowly easing away.

He sighed and finally spoke. "I've had this thing in my neck for over a year now. I can't fucking believe no one told me what it was really for."

"I'm so very sorry Samuel, it's entirely my fault. It should have been me to explain everything to you." Guilt was hammering inside Prime's spark "I should have known, should have made sure you fully understood before Bee ever approached you. One of our basic consent protocols is that agreeing to something in the midst of sexual pleasure does not equate with consent. Somehow, Bumblebee was never informed of this. It is my fault, not his. I cannot recall a time when one of my soldiers has been in a situation where his first sharing was with a socket from a culture already completely accustomed to the practice. First sharings have _always_ been an organic who is experienced in sharing. It was always an experienced socket who guided the virgin mech, not the other way around, just like an experienced mech always guided the virgin socket. It has been many, many vorns since we have initiated a new species, Sam. The first in my lifetime."

Optimus watched the water, trying to calm his spark staring at the alien blue waves. "We did not tell you at first because we had not even decided whether to initiate sharing with humans. There are other species we could have partnered with here, ones who might have been less upset. Your socket was installed to monitor your health as your integrated the Allspark energy you absorbed. I am sorry Sam. I am the one responsible for Bumblebee hurting you, he is young and he did not understand. I only hope you will forgive us."

He shut up, suddenly embarrassed he let his mask slip too much, but Sam was important, Sam was his friend and he trusted the boy at a level he had not trusted an organic since his first and only claimed socket, Melodia.

Sam looked with surprise at Optimus, having never heard him speak quite so candidly, even after everything they had shared. He had long felt he could confide in Prime, had done so many times, and the giant mech had always been gently insightful. Optimus had never sounded guilty. He didn't want to add to that. It wasn't as though Prime didn't have enough to worry about ... trying to save his planet and the universe in general from tyranny and slavery and all. But...

Sam set down his tray and pulled his knees up into his arms, laying his head against them, speaking quietly, knowing Prime audios could pick up even a sub-vocalized whisper.

"You didn't think about humans as being sockets? From the little I understand from Bumblebee ... which isn't much because he didn't tell me much ... it seems like that is all he has been thinking about. Looking back on it now ... it makes sense. I always thought Bee saw me as his friend ... his partner, not his pet, but I realize that I was just being indulged and humored, like my mom and her fucking bling for the dogs."

A memory came to Sam, unbidden, of the horror of Megatron promising that he could live to be his pet if Sam would give him the Allspark. The boy shuddered.

Pet? Optimus heard the obvious distress at the word in Sam's voice, and he couldn't understand why; he referenced the word with the web and came up with a shocking discovery. Bumblebee, with all his experience at creating the translation modules made a subtle but important mistake. A mistake that might not have ever come up if the Socket program hadn't come into life. But first things were first.

"I'm sorry Sam, as for the not considering humans as sockets, for thousands of years most of us have been socket-less, the war took away our beloved organic partners and while it's necessary to have a socket on a regular basis by our point of view, we can function without them for, from human point of view for a very long time. It takes time for our sparks to become accustomed to not having a socket, but eventually the hunger settles and our bodies forget until the need becomes critical. We knew that the need would be critical for us soon, if it wasn't already, but we truly had not determined whether humans were the best option for us, out of fear of a reaction just like the one you have had. I finally agreed to initiate the program more out of desire to offer the best sort of protection we know to the humans we have come to care for personally as friends and fellow warriors. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee did much to convince me that humans should be our first partner species on this planet out of their feelings for certain humans."

Prime paused to see how the Sam took the new information.

Sam shook his head in confusion. "I don't think I understand any of this. Bee said something about energy, and told me he had marked me and that others could not touch me. I think that maybe you need to start from the beginning. I mean, if you can go thousands of years without ... without a socket or whatever you call us now ... why was Bee suddenly in so much of a hurry that he couldn't talk to me ... explain to me first what was happening?"

"Samuel, Bumblebee has never had a socket, and for him, the need is indeed critical. We are all at the critical point, but for him it is worse because he has never had a socket of his own and his systems have been demanding the energy you could provide ever since he met you. If he had gone too much longer, he may very well have gone ahead without my permission, or if desperate enough, resorted to rape, simply to remain alive. He has the mods that would have allowed him to do so, even without a socket installed. On top of it, he is the youngest of my soldiers, and as you should know from your own experience, patience come with age. It is the same for us. Sparklings often jump into the pit before thinking about the consequences, and Bee did just that. He heard from us what a wonderful feeling it is to claim a socket of ones own, what an amazing experience it is to have an organic to share with who resonates with your own energy. He acted like a - forgive me the comparison - horny teenager." Prime's face grew serious his voice suddenly cold. "No matter the circumstances though, he is not excused and will be punished for hurting you."

Sam froze at those words.

"Bee didn't hurt me. Not ... not like you might think. I've wanted him, wanted him for such a long time. I'm sure he knew ... I mean sensors don't lie. We never talked about it, I assumed it amused him because he was always asking me what I fantasized about with Mikaela or other girls or guys when he sensed my attraction - I thought it was more of a scientific curiosity for him. I never even considered for a second that it was actually possible, that the attraction was mutual. What we did ... was everything I've wanted, at least until I realized what I really was to him, that he somehow had changed me so that everyone knew he _owned_ me.

Sam's face heated up.

"I don't want him punished. I just want to know what the fuck does this even means?"

Optimus sighed tiredly and instantly reminded himself that he could not break off the explanation, no matter how difficult. If only Magnus was here ... he missed his closet friend and lover so much now.

"I think that the word pet is a key to the whole misunderstanding, Sam. Bumblebee made a rather significant mistake when creating the translation module for human languages, and I can process why. The Cybertronian glyph he translated as 'pet' would be better translated to 'energetic, desirable, adored little organic.' Think about how Bee would see your relationship with Mojo, and how you compare in size to us, and tell me that you don't understand why he made that mistake? And as for what you became ... you should ask Bee because a socket is somewhat different for each of us.

"For some it's the one and only object of our love and affection, a bondmate that makes us never consider anyone else as a partner, not even another mech. For others it's lover, one of many among both mechs and organics. For some a socket is a family member, a part of your life who is cared for and adored, but is not the center of your attention. Sometimes a socket is our best friend that helps us through the worst times and sometimes socket can be our mentor, a person we learn so much from, someone that changes our life forever, someone we deeply respect. For some, though this would not be the case for Bee, it's a partner, no love is shared, only mutual understanding, an exchange of valued services. "

"And you can leave, you can still say no, you can always say no, Sam, it's your choice. It is always your choice." The memory of Melodia's voice was on the verge of Prime's consciousness, humming to his audio, calming him down.

Sam was stunned. What Optimus described to him was so much more than anything he ever had hoped to have with Bee. He realized now just how mixed up he had been.

"Well damn. That changes everything." He sat for a moment, digesting everything Optimus had said. "Why ... why would your kind, living millions of years, or whatever, want this kind of connection with us. Isn't there another way to get your energy or whatever it is you need?"

"We need two kinds of energy Sam, the energy for our bodies, a fuel of sorts, and energy for our sparks to stay healthy, whole, and sentient, because it's our sparks that make us sentient beings and not simply programmed mechanoids. The only way to feed our sparks is from organics, sentient, feeling, sexually vibrant organics like yourself. If organic life ceases to exist we cease to exist as well. We need you, Sam."

While not as frequent, Sam occasionally had flashes of knowledge and history from his contact with the Allspark. As Optimus spoke of energy, he had one of those flashes ... a horrible vision of thousands upon thousands of creatures packed together, hundreds of cables and tubes connected to their bodies, drones moving along, occasionally removing one of the creatures that was obviously dead. A huge cable connected it all to the Cube, in a temple-like structure. Cybertronian glyphs flashed in front of the image, and he found himself, as had been more and more frequent, understanding what he saw. The glyph was for life sustaining power. He saw another image of hundreds of thousands of the creatures lying in heaps on the ground, stunned, but alive, and being gathered by drones and brought into a ship.

As Sam came back to his own mind, he looked at Optimus with wide, fearful eyes.

"They were generators," he said. "Nothing more than generators. And that is what the 'Cons will do to any of us they take. Your kind didn't just harvest suns. You harvested people."

Optimus felt it, the small wave of an ancient energy coming from Sam and then fear. Sam's words hurt on the deepest level of his spark, but it was the truth, however shameful or painful it was.

"Yes, Sam. They were in generators that allowed us feed on organic pain. Most of our ancestors were not even aware that the organics we harvested were sentient, or that it was pain we fed on. Our energy comes from the emotions and sensations and sentient organics like yourself. One of my brothers, who shared a creator with me, discovered that willingly shared physical pleasure and positive emotions gave a far more potent energy. That's why we are so adamant about everyone having a choice. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings; freedom to chose the bond with an alien life form but also freedom to leave. If you choose to stay with Bee, as the bond grows stronger you might find very difficult to leave him, though never impossible. The nanites that now are barely showing other mechs that you are Bee's socket partner will over time bind you together on the energetic level. If you choose to leave now, Bee won't suffer more than a case of broken heart, though he will be a pain in the diode to be with. Imagine heartbroken hormone ridden teenage girl ... with guns."

Optimus rarely joked but Sam seemed to need some mood lifter.

Sam shook his head and laughed. There was nothing else to do. The whole thing was so fucking mind blowing and ludicrous and ... Matrix! And ... .he didn't even want to imagine the horror of humans being loaded onto transports to become Decepticon batteries.

"Bee hated the movie 'The Matrix' and he wouldn't tell me why. He made me turn it off as soon as the plot revealed what the humans were. He loves sci-fi ... at least loves to mock it. I was really surprised that he reacted so strongly to it. I thought it was an interesting movie."

"Yes, Sam, the Matrix strikes to close home. I'm glad you understand." Prime shifted closer and placed a comforting finger on Sam's back, expanding his EM a little.

Sam shook his head again, as thought trying to get the image out of it. He, too, needed to lighten the mood. "You know that I'd be more than happy to be Bee's little energizer bunny. It comes some pretty outstanding benefits, at least how he explained it to me, and I really don't want a hormonal teenage girl with guns as my car. I suppose if I can call Bee my car, he can call me his pet, don't you think?"

Optimus chuckled at the analogy. "I have a feeling that energizer bunny nickname might just catch on if you don't watch out, Sam. You must understand that for us, pets, if that is the term we are going to use, have a very different connotation than for you. It is not a degrading term, but it is an endearing one. Do you want to know anything else, can I do anything else to show just how sorry I am for this misunderstanding?" Optimus gently stroked Sam's tiny back.

Sam leaned into the finger, not even realizing how much he was craving touch until he had it. He shivered, not sure what to say, not even sure how to ask for what he wanted.

"No, I'm sorry. I was so quick to judge, to think the worst. Of you, of Bee, of everyone. Here Bee is, offering me what I've always wanted, and I freak out and push him away because he rushes in his excitement." Sam shivered again, finding himself becoming aroused and not certain why.

"Who have you got in mind as your socket? I'm gonna assume you will need energy for your spark as well?"

"No one, Sam." Prime wondered if he should tell Sam about Melodia, about the way their soldiers pratically had to force him to share the energy their sockets provided ... He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I've only had one socket, and I don't want to claim anyone else. As for the energy," Optimus sighed. "It's hard to admit, but my friends ... share with me. If their sockets agree they let me connect to share pleasure and energy."

He looked at Sam unsure how the boy would take that news.

Sam shivered yet again, suddenly sure what he wanted, but not certain how Optimus would respond. He knew now that he had the power of choice, and next to Bee, there was no one he would rather help and connect with than Optimus.

"Let me connect with you. Let me see what it is like to do this knowingly rather than in the dark. I want to give you energy. I want to feel you."

Optimus froze, suddenly removing his finger for Sam's back, feeling the spike of arousal from the tiny creature who had twice saved his life. The boy shocked him yet again; humans were so unpredictable. "Sam I'm ... I need to tell Bee, it wouldn't be fair otherwise." The look in Sam's eyes was sincere and the olfactory sensors didn't lie, he was excited. "I'm honored you would like to share with me."

"Please. Tell him. I believe he would approve. I want to be his socket or whatever you call it. And I want to be able to share with you. I've already saved your life twice. I'd hate to see all that effort wasted because you didn't plug in with someone when you needed to."

"Oh, Sam," the strange urgency in Sam's words awakened Prime's spark in way he hadn't felt in so long. Forcing his own arousal to calm, he commed his youngest soldier.

::Bumblebee, It's Optimus,:: he prompted his yellow soldier.

The voice that responded him was small and miserable. ::Yes, Prime?::

::I have Sam with me, I explained everything, he understands now.::

Bee chirped in unbelieving way. ::He does?::

::Yes. Wait for him, he'll go back soon, but first he wants to share with me, he offered his energy. I did not ask him. His offer surprised me.::

Bee's voice sobered up instantly. ::It's his choice to make, but it's an honor to share my socket with you, Prime.::

::You chose your socket well, Bumblebee. Thank you.::

Optimus looked at Sam, feeling boy almost trembling in anticipation. "Bee is more than agreeable, and very relieved." He offered his hand. "Come, Sam."

As Sam climbed into the offered hand, he was instantly, fully and embarrassingly aroused; he knew, too, there was know hiding it from his sensor-laden gigantic friend. This would be different, far different from what he had experienced the previous evening, and the previous evening had been amazing. But Optimus was far older, far more experienced, and cared for him in a very different way than Bee did. He'd felt deeply connected to Prime since Mission City, and even more deeply after the events in Egypt. Whenever the two spoke, Sam felt somehow changed, as though the ancient being brought out something deep inside the youth that he wasn't even aware had been there, a potential. His ongoing flashes of Allspark related knowledge and history had connected them even closer, for Prime had become a mentor to him as he delved into what that knowledge meant both to humanity and their alien allies. Sam had never allowed himself to acknowledge the far different kind of arousal he felt in Prime's presence, not in a way he could freely admit to himself, at least. But it had always been there. To be able to connect with that ancient knowledge, power and compassion ... to be able to give something of himself to him ... Sam shivered and nearly moaned aloud at the thought.

"Samuel..." As Prime carried Sam gently in his hands he could feel Sam's reactions, but he wasn't sure just why the reaction was so strong. The boys energy was intoxicating to sense as it swelled. "I seem to be affecting more powerfully than usual."

He was seriously concerned. Sam always reacted on him with excitement, once or twice with mild arousal, but today, his body was vibrating with it.

Prime's voice always had an affect on Sam ... along with probably every creature who heard it. But this time, Sam wasn't sure he was going to be able to get a coherent reply out of his mouth to Optimus' observation.

"Well, what do you expect? Before yesterday, I didn't know that you could jack into my body and brain and make me feel things I didn't even know I was able to feel. If I had known that, you might have gotten much stronger reactions."

He tried to be cheeky, but what he wanted to do was strip off his clothes and beg ... like a little puppy dog. Oh yes, pet didn't sound nearly so bad at this moment, and Optimus hadn't even really touched him yet.

Sam was so obviously aroused, his body smelling with pheromones, his heartbeat frantic, breathing fast and shallow. Optimus' frame thrummed with anticipation of what that energy would feel like flowing into his spark.

But how to not scare the poor boy, or do something that would hurt him?

He took Sam to his quarters and quickly entered his sleeping chamber, placing him on the soft berth that he shared far too rarely. He was somehow at loss how to continue. It was always the same; whenever he tried to start something he would end up awkward and not sure how to follow.

"Sam, what do you want me to do?" His voice was deep and, in Optimus' audios, vibrating in insecurity. But Prime, accustomed to giving orders, sounded like he was demanding the answer from Sam, completely clueless of his voice's effect.

Sam felt a jolt at those words that made his toes curl, feeling a compulsion to strip and present himself. He looked up into the hungry, deep swirling optics as Prime demanded, in _that_ voic to know what he should do.

He couldn't keep himself from laughing in embarrassment. "What do I want you do to? Umm do me, big guy, unless you had a different idea. I'm kind of new at this energizer bunny thing."

"_Do_ you?" Prime asked incredulously, and once again managed to sound as if he were teasing Sam. "Tell me where, how?"

He knelt and leaned forward, getting closer to Sam, gazing into his eyes.

If someone could melt from a combination of extreme arousal and embarrassment, Sam would have been a puddle on the gigantic berth with those optics looming over him, teasing and deadly serious all at once. Did Optimus actually expect Sam to give a coherent reply, to explain what he wanted, when he didn't have a clue except that he _wanted_?

He looked at the looming optics with trust and need, and then turned, exposing his socket, touching it with a shiver.

"I think you'll figure it out, big guy. Just hook up and we can figure it out from there ... please?" he added, nearly begging.

Optimus growled at the view that Sam presented. He acted so ... unlike Optimus had ever see him, showing his socket ... begging.

"Undress." He said and realized he spoken in his commander tone, giving an order "Please." he added more gently. "Don't want clothes tangled in the cables."

Was the boy really that ... needy for him? Optimus felt his codpiece tingling in anticipation, his spark almost begging for energy.

Sam, for the second time is 24 hours, found himself in the strange and utterly hot situation of stripping in front of a gigantic alien mech who, surprise, surprise, wanted to give him the most outrageously amazing sexual experience in human history. Who knew?

He managed to throw his clothes off at high speed, never taking his eyes off of those burning blue optics, knowing that his painfully hard erection was now in full view.

Trying to fight off his own nervousness, he asked in a light tone, that quivered and went rather high, "So, first time you've ever done had human for breakfast?"

"First, Sam." Optimus snaked the cable from his wrist and teasingly slid it over Sam's body, avoiding the straining cock before slipping it behind Sam's head and caressing the port.

"Turn around, please..." He felt his faceplates running hot with embarrassment. "I want to see."

Sam, still standing, his body practically twitching with excitement, obeyed without hesitation. It was deliciously easy and wonderful to fully submit himself to Optimus' will and desire. If Prime had asked him at that moment to be his sex pet for the remainder of his days, Sam was damn sure he would say fuck yes. The thrill that he and Bee could belong to one another, for perhaps thousands of years longer than normal human life, and that Optimus could 'share' in the fun was enough to make him willing to be marked, tattooed, branded, collared, and anything else they asked for.

The cable continued to tease him, lightly probing the highly sensitive socket on his neck. He moaned as he felt it push in, with a click, as intensely erotic as Bee's invading spike had been the day before.

"Frag, this is amazing," Prime whispered.

He loved watching the plug going in, it was so ... humans would use word kinky. And Sam looked so enticing, naked, his body thrumming with arousal and moaning so nicely. But he didn't want to go too fast.

He sent an opening pulse, and Sam's mind drifted into focus. The excitement Sam was feeling rushed to his spark with a strength of hundreds sockets connecting at once. Young, enthralling, his spark drank all of it in gulps. It stuttered with the sudden influx after such a long time but immediately demanded "more" with a strong dose of "mine".

The need overflowed into his systems, silencing the voice that stopped him until now. He needed Sam, his energy, his body, his pleasure.

Sam moaned, feeling a tingling thrill travel instantly through his whole body, and suddenly there was a presence in him. Ancient, kind and wise, though at this moment not at all patient. He could feel the need in Prime, feel how hungry he was ... for Sam. And if that wasn't the most amazing, erotic feeling, to have this presence needing him, his body, his pleasure.

Optimus pushed against the connection. ~I'm inside you Sam ... can you feel me?~

And Sam heard Optimus, not just in his head, but in his whole body. And the voice was like a sensuous caress.

~Yes, I can feel you. It is the most fucking amazing thing.~

The pleasure, need, want flowed from Sam feeding Prime's spark with the hottest energy he could recall since losing Melodia. It felt overwhelming and his sensors were thrumming. His control held on by a sliver.

~Sam ... do you want?~ With the last sane part of his processor he released the cables from his fingers, and started tracing them over Sam's body. He curled one around his cock and another slipped between the taut buttocks, teasing, enjoying the thrill from Sam.

~Tell me Sam...~

Sam let out gasp as the cables began to explore his body, all the while feeling the hot, almost relentless desire that was Optimus inside of him, threatening to consume him in the best way possible. He longed for Prime to let go of that last bit of hesitation, wanted to feel that presence lose control.

~I want you so much I can hardly stand it. Let go, Optimus. You won't scare me or hurt me. I want to give this to you.~

Sam's words was like impulse, an EM wave that shut up his logic processors making only his spark rule over his body. He craved Sam, needed him, he was going to take him, make him scream...

He pushed Sam forward, gently but forcefully in the same time, He wanted him on his hands and knees. Yes, such a beautiful organic, such a beautiful pet.

His spark roared with possessiveness suddenly, it wanted Sam for himself. Optimus growled as one cable and then another slipped Inside Sam's ass preparing him, stretching, lubricating. He wanted to claim him.

~Mine ... Sam, all mine...~

Sam writhed as Optimus took control, doing what he wished. He wanted this so much that it hurt. As the cables relentlessly began stretching him, he had to bite back a scream. It was as though the normally gentle giant had been replaced with the one Sam had seen in battle, only this time, the object was him, not for pain, but for pleasure.

Then the voice in his head and body growled mine, and Sam almost came then and there.

~Then take me,~ Sam's mind hissed in challenge.

His spark roared at Sam's statement. A consent. The energy flared and Optimus released his spike, sized smaller than his own smallest finger, densely packed with sensors ready to be stroked by the boys tight hole. His spark was a bundle of primal urgency: take, claim, own.

~Such a nice socket, willing, giving.~ He withdrew his cables and picked Sam up and raised to his face. With a wicked grin he swept his glossa over Sam's ass before plunging it inside. ~How does it feel Sam?~

This time Sam did scream as the large, smooth living metal glossa plunged inside of him, immediately hitting his sweet spot. Through the connection, he could feel the primal need to take and claim, and he gave himself over to it completely.

~Yes!~ was all he could manage as his body shuddered, so close to climax. From the position he was in, he could see the spike, ready for him, sized larger than Bee's had been, but tiny in comparison to Prime's body. Still, by far, the largest thing that had ever been in him.

Sam wanted him, wanted his spike inside him so much. Wanted it to burn.

Optimus growled and with a last lick he moved Sam to his spike. The human body was on the verge of orgasm when organic energy the sweetest and most satisfying. Prime locked control of that particular response so Sam couldn't come yet. He wanted to build the wave even higher before it crashed.

~Legs wider,~ Optimus groweld and touched the tip of his spike to Sam's quivering hole.

Sam instantly complied, spreading his legs, shuddering as the hot, smooth spike pressed against him. He pushed back against it, wanting so much to be invaded, inside his mind, inside his soul, inside his body.

~Take me.~

Optimus pushed inside, slowly. He wanted to drag this out, to get the most energy, to make Sam crazy with need. The feeling was like no other, the tight warmth surrounding his spike and the ecstasy over the connection. Optimus felt his overload approaching much faster than he wanted...

He sent his feelings along the connection...

~Look what you do to me.~

Sam felt himself slowly invaded by Prime's large spike, gasping, feeling as though he could be split in half by the impaling heat, both in his ass and also in his mind as Prime's presence overwhelmed him. He screamed, not in pain but in rapture as the spike pushed further in him.

~Take me hard, let go of control. You won't hurt me, I trust you~

"It's you who should let go, Sam. Let the instinct talk." Prime said aloud in a voice that vibrated Sam's body, just as he withdrew and thrust back in a bit quicker. Over the connection he touched Sam's mind curling his consciousness around the pleasure centers and stroking, caressing, making Sam feel as if he were all over him.

Prime roared as he thrust back again and then again, quickening his moves, blinded by Sam and his own pleasure, overload imminent.

Sam screamed as his sweet spot was hit hard, and at the same time Prime seemed to take over his entire body giving him the sensation of being caressed, sucked, licked and dominated. Once again, he was owned, thoroughly, and couldn't get enough of it. He completely let go; giving himself over to the presence that owned him inside and out, his orgasm exploding into him.

The strength of human orgasm swept Optimus away with its sheer intensity. His body instantly overloaded with pleasure, turning his vision blank.  
~Frag yes!~ He groaned feeling his spike spilling inside Sam before pulling it out.

His spark flared before settling content in his chest. Optimus felt the energy flowing through him, making his body tingle in contentment, and he lifted Sam cradled the boy to his chest.

~Felt good, so very good, Sam.~

Sam's body was shaking where he was held in the giant arms, his cock still giving the occasional shudder. He was sticky with his own cum and with the fluid Optimus had filled him with. It felt different ... it tingled, but not the same way Bee's had. Prime had not marked him, though Sam could honestly say he wouldn't have cared if he had. He could feel Optimus purr with contentment, feel the new energy in his spark. It was totally amazing, knowing that he was the source of something needed and powerful for someone he cared so deeply for. And that it came from the most amazing sex of his short existence ... why had he ever been upset about this?

The boy sighed in contentment and snuggled in. How armor could feel so comfortable was a mystery. It must have been the heat, which was pouring off of Optimus even with his fans going strong.

~I could get very used to this, Optimus. Do you think Bee will be upset if I want to share with you too?~

~Thank you, Sam.~ Prime chirped happily in what could pass as very un-Primely giggle. ~Bee will love it, especially if I let him face me sometimes while we share you.~ The chirp came again. Optimus ran a system check, but the scan didn't pick up that his processors were a bit fogged and systems were _much_ overcharged.

"Did you just giggle?" Sam asked cheekily. "I think I just heard you giggle, big guy."

Optimus harrumphed ~It was only a Cybertronian way of showing appreciation.~ He used his most serious tone as he fought back the next undignified sound that threatened to escape. He hadn't felt so good in such a long time and Sam's happiness leaked through the connection.

Sam giggled himself, feeling lightheaded, almost high. ~Keep on saying that, and you might just convince yourself. You giggled. This energizer bunny made you giggle.~

~We are ... All over each other,~ Prime indicated the mess on Sam and his hand and grinned again. Why the idiotic urge to giggle? ~I think I need to see Ratchet.~

~Don't call Ratchet. Stay here with me. I'll clean you up.~

~A promise or a threat, Sam?~ Prime lay himself down, getting a strange feeling from Sam. It was more than happiness, a strange lightness that made his processor even more hazy, like too much vintage high grade. He chuckled. ~I think you should go to Ratchet too There is something wrong with you too.~ He snorted. ~And you're still naked.~

Sam giggled again, feeling amazing, light, and giddy. He turned over and began to lick his own cum off of Prime's hand, waggling his hips while he did it. ~I like being naked.~

At that moment, the door to Prime's quarters opened.

"Primus, my processor did not need that image," Ratchet grumbled. "What in the pit is going on here? I thought you were supposed to be helping Sam understand what was going on with Bumblebee, not sharing the boy senseless."

"Oh hi Ratchet." Prime grinned ... and moaned as Sam sucked at one of his fingers. "I'd invite you to join if Sam doesn't mind ... He is one delicious socket Ratchet. Such fragging sweet energy." The tongue swirling around his fingers was amazing and the lightness in his processor made him feel so good.

Ratchet grumbled something about overcharged socket hungry pit spawned lug nuts and without any warning unplugged Prime's cable from Sam's socket.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, lifting up his face from Optimus' fingers while Prime let out a growl, "If you want to plug in, you should ask first, Hatchet!"

"You are both overcharged." Ratchet said without ceremony. "It has obviously been far too long since you have had a decent socket charge, and your spark is reacting. You need to unplug before the effects on Sam actually do some damage to his brain. And you need to do this more often, Optimus. I don't know how many times I have told you this. You can't wait vorns between charges, not when you've always had so many willing to share with you. You also need to seriously reconsider your decision not to claim another socket. Sharing only does so much!" he thwacked Optimus on his helm to emphasize the lecture that had been repeated many times in the past.

"Seriously, no respect for one's Prime and his decisions. I could have you on punishment duty you know. And Sam is all right, see" He pointed at Sam who was currently arching from his hand, showing his port to Ratchet. His systems were slowly clearing, and something about this picture hit him as wrong.

But Sam did look so delicious like that.

"Prime, you have serious spark overcharge. I'm not sure what this connection did to you, but I may have to put you in forced recharge for the rest of the day to let you sleep it off. And can't you process that something is wrong with Sam?

Sam had begun crawling seductively across Optimus' arm to his chassis, and then toward Ratchet, who quickly scanned him.

"Great, fraggin great. Just how dominant were you with him? I think that the Matrix of Leadership may have done something to it, perhaps combined with the Allspark energy already on him. I'm not sure if the effects are permanent or temporary!"

Sam meanwhile gave Ratchet puppy dog eyes and said, "Want to plug in, green guy?"

Prime eyed his medic suspiciously as though to say, 'Ratchet if you are messing with me ... ' But Sam really was acting strange and his CPU was supplying him with some memory files. Had he really acted like that? "Oh dear," he sent the files to Ratchet and hid his faceplates in hands. "I totally lost it." He scooped Sam gently and raised him to his face. "I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam giggled and licked Optimus on his nose. "Why are you sorry, big guy? I'm having fun!" Sam attempted to climb on to Prime's neck so he could assault his audios with his tongue. "Why don't you join in, Ratchet?" he asked, giving his butt a wiggle.

Ratchet unceremoniously plucked Sam off of Prime and began running more scans.

"Oh yeah, those tingle, Ratchet! I love it when you scan me."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to plug in to him to find out what is going on," Ratchet said, almost as though he was dreading it. "Should I put him under?"

"Stop talking 'bout me like I'm not here, sexy mech," Sam growled.

Now that the fog on his CPU was gone Optimus realized fully what had just happened, and that Sam really was acting wrong on many levels.

::Yes, plug in and put him under, just ... don't get lost as I did.:: He sent on comm to his Medic.

He was embarrassed, guilty, and alone, so very alone. Had Melodia been beside him, it wouldn't have happened.

**"Now don't even start beating up your processor for this, Prime. You could not have known how the Matrix of Leadership would affect Sam. None of could have,"** Ratchet said as he none too gently plugged into Sam and the boy immediately became a rag doll.

Ratchet was silent for a few moments, his optics dimming as he thoroughly assessed Sam's unique neural net and energy signatures, then he unplugged and laid the still sleeping boy down on Prime's berth.

**"The damage is not extensive, and I'm not sure I'd actually call it damage. He will lack inhibitions when he is plugged in, but then again, most sockets do, so the effects will only be an amplification of what is normal from the connection. When he connects with you ... and I highly suggest that you continue to share him with Bee, he will be unusually submissive due to the way the Matrix reacts with his Allspark energy. He will enjoy it, Optimus, and so will you. It is only an amplification of the instincts he already has. I'm almost inclined to feel that this isn't accidental, that the Allspark coding in him was waiting for just such a connection. He is flaring with Cybertronian energy, and it is not harming him. He will likely have a period of time after he interfaces with you or Bee or whomever else they decide to share with where he will be ... .a bit ... seductive, to anything that moves. He'd try to plug into an appliance if he could. It is actually rather adorable,"** Ratchet said affectionately, ruffling the sleeping boys hair with one finger.

Optimus looked sheepishly at Ratchet, and only then realized his panel was still open and his mask still off. He snapped both back into place.

**"So what you suggest is to act as if nothing happened? Is it fair? Will Sam be okay when he wakes up? Will he remember what happened?"**

Optimus knew he would.

How he missed Magnus now, but there had been no word from his friend, and Melodia's memory, her absence, still haunted him. So many vorns he felt like she'd never left him, that she was still his socket and still the one he'd bonded his spark too as no other.

**"Ratchet I can't feed from another socket, I ... just won't and I won't be surprised if Bee will never allow Sam to share with me again after this, but now that I've interfaced with Sam I can go without another one for some time."**

**"Optimus, I will not hear of you going a long time again,"** Ratchet nearly growled. **"It isn't healthy for your spark, and that isn't healthy for any of us. If I have to make it a medical order, I will. I can't force you to take another socket, but I do have the authority to make you take energy, and don't think I won't enact that coding. As for Sam, no, we tell him. Obviously part of the issue is that we haven't told the humans enough. I'm going to revive him, and either you or I can explain it to him through the socket. It will be easier to show him what is going on that way."**

Ratchet placed a hand on Prime's neck and looked into his guilt-ridden optics. **"This is not your fault, and there may be some good that will come out of it. But if I don't get reports of you interfacing with a socket at least once a week for the next vorn, then I _will_ enact those medical protocols."**

Prime wouldn't meet his CMO's optics. ** "I'm going to make sure humans are being told everything, in detail. The one-to-one approach obviously is causing problems with over eager mechs. I suppose you should explain to Sam. I ... I am not sure I can stay ... professional, anymore."**

He saw Sam and his spark reacted, craved more of the sweet energy, maybe if Sam wasn't already claimed. NO he couldn't think like that, Sam was Bee's and Melodia was the only one for him. He wouldn't live through this pain ever again, loosing a part of himself.

Not aware of what he was doing he pressed hand to his spark and offlined optics, remembering, hurting allover again.

Ratchet saw his friend's anguish and gently stroked his plating, enfolding him in his own EM field.

**"Actually," **he said, more gently than normal, **"I think you should be the one to tell him, and I don't think you should worry about being professional. Enjoy the connection. Think of what the two of you have been through, how closely you are already connected. You need him, even if I can't convince you to claim him and share him with Bee full time. Your spark needs more than just an occasional fix, my friend. We all have been in spark starvation mode, but as soon as we get a taste of that life force again, the need will be relentless, as I'm sure you can already feel."**

Ratchet began a series of EM pulses down Prime's shoulders, easing tension, relaxing him.

**"I know how hurt you were, losing Melodia. I was there. But you are denying yourself the very thing that gives us our life force. In your fear of getting hurt, of losing control again, you are denying yourself the stuff that makes existence worth it for our kind. Do you think it is an accident that this boy has now saved your life twice? That he is closest thing we have right now to the Allspark? And you now hold the Matrix of Leadership which he gave to you? If there was anyone you should consider, it is Sam."**

**"Freedom..."** is the right of all sentient beings ... he thinks but doesn't finish the line. Ratchet's words touch something deep inside him, stir a hope that was buried under all the denial. **"I am already imposing on Sam, Bee ... If Sam will ever, on his on, without a word from anyone else and being in his right mind consider being my socket ... I will reconsider my ... decision, but I want it to come from him."** Not that he believed it would ever happened, Sam and Bee would be great partners, they worked together well.

**"Please Ratchet, I will end up loosing control again the moment I plug in, I know it."** He felt both good, and miserable, a sickening feeling. He stroked a finger over Sam's hair and smiled under the mask, not aware of his optics flared lightly in warmth.

**"A life-saver,"** he spoke the Language of the Primes to name Sam.** "If he had been sparked a mech he could became a Prime or Lord Protector or attain a high rank."**

His thoughts went back to Magnus. ::Come back,:: he called into empty, silent private commline ::I need you.::

Ratchet nodded. **"I want you to tell Sam, and you should lose control. You have been in far too much control over this need for too long, and it is doing your spark damage. If you wish, I will plug in and explain the situation to him while he is still out, and he can decide whether or not you or I should inform him of what exactly is happening, but I think we both know what the answer will be. Is there anything this boy would not do for you? Has he not already shown this?"**

Being a medic gave him certain privileges, among them, doing things for Prime's own good. Without waiting for the answer, Ratchet plugged into Sam, reviving his ability to communicate and understand, though not his pleasure centers.

~Sam, there was an unintended affect when your Allspark energy interacted with the Matrix of Leadership as the two of you shared. Optimus can explain and show you what has happened, but it would likely lead to more sensual contact and energy sharing. He does not wish to initiate this without your consent. He says he will likely loose control again.~

Sam replied, sounding groggy but aware, and in his right mind again. ~Fucking Allspark. Somehow, this shouldn't surprise me. Tell Optimus that he worries too much, that I'm fine, and that I want him to plug in again, even if it means his losing control. He needs it, that much I can tell just from the first time.~

Ratchet smiled and relayed Sam's response to Prime by comm.

Optimus looked at Ratchet first then at Sam and groaned. "Are you feeling well Sam? Do you ... really want me to plug in and explain or is it the ... glitch in your mind talking? He looked at Ratchet for confirmation ... it was just so beside everything he had to deal with.

He could deal with politics, with war, tactics, killing and loosing, he could deal with Megatron, and the Twins on a bad day, he could deal with basically everything ... that wasn't connected to himself. Most of the time he preferred to not acknowledge this fact. Magnus knew and Prime suspected Ratchet did too, if bullying him into doing what was good for him was any indication. But Sam, Sam was a different matter, he owed the boy his life, his very existence, the boy literally brought him back from the Well. Prime was pulled towards the boy by some unimaginable force; something pride declined to admit, hoping it would pass. But it didn't. On the contrary, after Prime tasted this fresh mind it was stronger, almost palpable.

"Sam," he suddenly felt so small, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not even to Magnus, that humans, Sam especially, made him feel so small, as if he were nothing. "If you're sure wouldn't rather let Ratchet explain I will do it, but I want Ratchet to stay, if anything happens, he'll be here."

Ratchet finished reviving Sam, and briefly touched his mind. ~He seriously has no idea how much you want him, how much he needs you. Totally ridiculous, our Prime. Thinks of everyone else's needs but his own. Thank you for helping him Sam, truly. Bee will be happy to share.~ Ratchet sent an affectionate caress across the link before he unplugged.

Sam sat up, shivering a little at Ratchet's mental touch, but smiling. "I feel fine, Optimus. Let's see if we can figure out what is going on, and maybe figure out a way for me to not be quite so ... drunk ... afterwards. I want you to plug in, and Ratchet can stay and monitor."

Optimus touched the port on Sam's neck tentatively. "If you're sure," he withdrew the cable and gently plugged in, the opening pulse sent just as gently. He resisted the urge to plunge deep and fast inside Sam's mind and gently probed him.

~I'm here,~ he tried to keep his mental touch light, not arousing, not exciting, just calming. ~Are you ready?~

If being plugged in was a drug, Sam was now officially a junkie. Just the first pulse of Prime's overwhelming presence nearly sent him over the edge again.

~Hell yeah.~

He could feel Optimus trying to keep control, and for the moment, he knew they both needed that. They could lose control soon enough.

Optimus held onto Sam's mind, surrounding him but not touching. Holding, calming himself down, trying to calm Sam.

His spark sated, the Prime accessed the Matrix. Let its presence over the link, to Sam.

~Sam, this is the Matrix,~ He introduced it, or her as he thought about his constant companion, a person, a consciousness within him that spoke to him in Melodia's voice.

She shivered as she touched Sam's mind. The excitement clear in Optimus' spark. ~the doorway,~ she seemed to whisper. ~Let us in,~ she called. Optimus was not sure to whom.

Sam was suddenly aware of a consciousness even larger that Prime's. And something in himself woke at its touch, sending a storm of energy through him. He heard a voice, strong and feminine speak to him, recognize him, know him, or at least what was in him. Suddenly, it surrounded his consciousness, invading, probing, touching. It was an exquisite touch, so very different from Prime's, but no less alluring and demanding.

~Who are you?~ Sam's mind whispered, his mental voice quivering with excitement and curiosity.

~We are the Matrix,~ the voice within Prime said, answering the question that Sam whispered through the connection. ~Alluring,~ she said in ancient Cybertronian, vibrating within Prime's body. Optimus reminded himself he was only the connector, spectator. ~Touch the younger one.~ Once again ancient Cybertronian was whispered, this time a caress over Prime's mind followed by amusement.

The Matrix reached for Sam's mind again, pulling Optimus with her. Optimus released his hold and let himself touch, and his spark feed. He stroked the amazing mind, the consciousness of his lifesaver and couldn't help his chassis purring with energy once again, now heavier, more rich.

~Ancient~ and ~mechling~ and ~desirable~ whispered the Matrix and Prime couldn't agree more because as he delved deeper within Sam's mind he could feel the soft, ancient pulse of the Allspark surge fully to life, clearly visible in Sam's own energy.

Sam lost himself in an energy so deep and vast he felt as though he were but a microbe next to its ocean, and yet something within him, ancient as well, was awakening, reaching out to touch. He was the ancient energy, could feel it, could access its wisdom. He was drawn like a moth to a flame to the sentient energy that was within Prime ... the matrix that was part of Optimus, and yet not Optimus. His mind imagined himself reaching out a hand, and touching, only to have the light race up his hand to his body.

~Optimus?~ he said weakly, almost fearfully as his mind, body and soul were overcome by the power of the energy.

~Everything's okay, Sam,~ Optimus' engine revved as the contact of two ancient powers exploded with a tingling warmth within his body and mind. ~Trust her.~

~Trust us,~ The Matrix spoken to Sam ~Touch younger one; make the mechling Allspark sing and open the doorway.~

Optimus threaded his fingers over Sam's naked skin. ~I can feel the ancient energy inside you, reacting, connecting. It's amazing, Sam.~ He sent light pulsing EM waves through his fingers. Something that Sam's body couldn't ignore. At the same time he reached with his mind, finding Sam's pleasure centers, stroking and igniting them, caressing, making Sam feel as if he were touched all over.

Sam moaned and lay back, feeling suddenly as though he were being bathed with pleasure inside and out, in places he did not even know had nerves. He felt the power inside him ignite in the caresses, not so different from the way he experienced Prime's spark flare when he had climaxed before.

He felt the power that was Optimus all but consuming him, with pleasure, love, and a respect that a small part of his mind could not fathom being directed at him by one so ancient.

Optimus basked in the pleasure that Sam emitted and allowed himself to be dragged along the connection with the Matrix. Sam's mind writhed under their touch, the boy not aware of moans that slipped past his lips. The energies swirled and made the boy glow with internal light, light so beautiful Optimus couldn't help but feel overwhelming love for him.

Sam was on fire, something in him was being fed every bit as much as his own sensations and feelings were feeding the spark of the great mech who was touching him, something in him that grew, and pulsed and seemed to be awakening at the touch.

And then it spoke to him, with a resonating, musical voice, but he could not understand the words it spoke, far more ancient than Cybertronian or even the lost Language of the Primes. But knowledge suddenly filled him, and as he erupted into a climax that was far more than physical, he knew what had to be done.

With a suddenness Optimus didn't expect ecstasy exploded along the connection, making his spark jump in it's casing to feed off the life, lapping on its every silver strand. Under the explosion a more powerful entered him, something far more powerful than even the Allspark, buried deep within Sam but now strong enough to touch Prime, to touch his creation with the most exquisite caress, with energy that spun Optimus' systems into overload yet left him aware of Sam's next words.

~Take me to Jazz~ the boy said.

**"Ratchet, take us to Jazz,"** Prime commanded and scooped the Sam's naked form into his hand shielding him from view. The Allspark was pulsing inside the boy, and the Matrix responding, both holding onto something that felt like the pure life in its basic form.

The silver saboteur lay on a berth in a quiet room just off of the medbay hanger. He had not been salvaged, as would normally have been the case. With the many strange events that had taken place since their arrival, the sheer power of the ancient artifacts that they were dealing with in the form of what had been lying dormant in Sam and was finally fully awake within Optimus, Ratchet had never given up hope. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he had repaired the SIC as if he were still alive, all in the hope that the mech would somehow be brought back against every odd. It had been an indulgence in wishful thinking, but when there were so few of them, a small cohort of brothers not knowing if more than a handful of others were even left living to answer their summons, it was an indulgence they were all willing share. Then it became clear that the Allspark still somehow lived in Sam, and that same boy had earned the right to reanimate the Matrix of Leadership that now rest next to Prime's spark. Not to mention Optimus and Sam's own return from the Well of All Sparks. No one argued for using Jazz's frame for parts.

Sam, no longer aware of nakedness, stared at the silver mech he had hardly known with a knowledge that was not his own. He knew now that the physical manifestation of the Allspark was simply that, a physical shell connected with something deeper and wider and uncontainable. He knew that what lived inside of him was like a living, sentient doorway to a dimension beyond space and time. And he knew that when the Matrix of Leadership had opened that door, as it had the power to do, that a single bright light had entered him and was compelling him to touch this lovingly repaired silver frame that still contained the memories and core programming that was Jazz.

"How does this work, Sam?" Ratchet asked, far beyond his element.

"Open his spark chamber," Sam responded, as certain as he had ever been about anything. "Optimus, you will need the Matrix."

Watching the young human approach Jazz was like seeing the Allspark for the first time - powerful and emanating power.

Sam watched as Ratchet opened Jazz's chest plates and spark chamber, feeling the shiver of power and anticipation, feeling as though something was pulsing and throbbing and staining to get out of him.

"Put me on the berth please, and be ready to put the Matrix into his spark chamber when I say so."

Prime opened his chest plates. He could feel the Matrix sing, caressed by air. He reached for the artifact not able to resist the urge to brush his fingers over its ridges. Taking it into his hand he looked at Jazz, then at Sam. The anticipation hung in the air thick with mixed energy of two powerful artifacts.

"Ready," he whispered, as his spark sung with hope that Jazz would come back to his frame.

Sam stared into the empty spark chamber, his whole body tingling. Glyphs danced before his eyes, and he knew. He could feel Jazz's spark waiting, straining, thrashing to get through that threshold.

~Do you wish to come back?~ he asked of the ball of light with a shadowy core he could now see in his mind's eye. The glyph that was Jazz's designation shimmered before it as it danced, as restless and fluid in death as in life.

Bright, slightly hysterical laughter came from the spark as the darkness briefly licked towards the surface. ~Wishin' don't have much ta do with it, kid. Ah going ta come back! Primus 'imself couldn't stop meh, not that th' old slagger wants ta. Says ah'm disturbing th' peace; that'd come back one way'r 'nother, as **Jazz** or as someone new. So open that door, Sammy boy. Ah'm comin' back to mah bonded, mah cadre, mah _home_.~

The light seemed to come and envelope Sam, caressing him and leaving him with messages both puzzling and beautiful ... one to pass on to Prime, and one only for himself. Sam caressed the light in return.

~Then come back, friend. The door is open. Follow the key.~

Sam felt a flicker of fear in the last possible moment as realization hit the spark passing through him and suddenly Jazz's awareness was pressing against his own.

~Ah _need_ mah **Prowl**.~ Jazz whispered, a sense of needing to be unaware of however long that took.

~We'll do that,~ Sam promised the suddenly uneasy spark so close to him. "Now Optimus."

Sam placed his tiny hands on the Matrix with Optimus' great one. It was much less brutal than the first time he had used this key, the first time he had been the doorway from the beyond. He felt a sensuous shiver flow through his body, down his arm with a caress, a thanks, and amusement as the presence that was Jazz got a glimpse of what had led Sam to this point, and then a flickering spark, very weak, but alive, was in the chamber.

Ratchet quickly pushed them aside, working frantically to stabilize the weak spark. Sam had collapsed into Optimus hand, his own hand still on the Matrix, connected with both of them, four presences, two bodies, the key and the doorway for hope and new life for an entire race.

"He will need to be in stasis for some time. His spark will need to stabilize, to fully reconnect with this shell. I intend to keep him under until Prowl arrives if at all possible."

"Yes," Sam said weakly. "Jazz doesn't want to be aware without him."

Ratchet nodded his acceptance, understanding and a complete lack of surprise.

"He will need an organic through this whole time, at least every couple of days. I can come, or someone else. He won't be conscious, but we can still feed his spark," Sam murmured, the knowledge that was flowing through beginning to slow. He closed his eyes, exhausted.

"This wasn't really what I expected today, big guy," he murmured to Optimus as Ratchet continued to work.

Watching the spark being born was an experience that touched Prime spark deeply. He had never experience something so pure even in his age's long life. Yet it was a human, most breakable of beings, that allowed him to bring Jazz back from the Well. Something considered miracle even by Cybertronian standards.

"The day keeps surprising us both Sam." Optimus scooped Sam into his hand.

::Is he okay? :: he comm-ed Ratchet. Sam still radiated the Allspark energy. Optimus took the Matrix and placed it back into his chest. The moment his chest-plates snapped shut the Matrix sent wave of playfulness-amusement-gratefulness-anticipation so strong Optimus gasped in surprise, instantly followed by familiar and much missed laugh.

He looked at Jazz confirming that the mech was still in stasis. The small silver mech lay still and unmoving. He looked at Sam, maybe the boy felt it too.

::It is just what Sam said, :: Ratched responded. ::I don't know how he knew, but I'm not questioning it. The spark is weak, but fully alive. It is integrating itself into his systems just like a sparkling in a new shell. We can bring him online when that process is complete, though it's best to have Prowl here when we do. We should have a willing human connect with him ever few days to strengthen the spark, though. It is a fully adult spark and has the same energy needs.::

Sam lay in Optimus' hand, shivering in his exhaustion, physically depleted, but filled with awe at the miracle he had just been a part of.

~Jazz said something, Optimus, when he was in me. I just now understand it. He said to tell you that all that has happened, even the end of the Allspark, will only lead to something more beautiful, something new and wonderful. He said that Primus had told him this. And that you should never regret making earth your new home. You should not look back. Cybertron is the past, but Primus said that organics and Cybertronians will make something new, something that has never been before, that it has been foreseen from the beginning. There is no mechanoid and organic. That all are one.~

Sam didn't even realize that he was weeping openly. He didn't fully understand what Jazz had said, but the power that was inside him resonated at the truth of it. The horrible guilt that had consumed him for destroying the source of life for his friends evaporated into hope and awe. The message Jazz had given to Sam alone he kept to himself, hardly able to consider the possibilities yet.


	7. Talking it Through Sarah, Will

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** Aniay  
**Pairing:** Ironhide/Will Lennox, Will Lennox/Sarah Lennox  
**Rating:** R for sexual language  
**Codes:** Slash, Het, Mentions of xeno (male/mech), language  
**Summary:** When Will finally talks to Sarah about Ironhide, it doesn't go anything like he'd expected.  
**Notes:** Written in the Point of View fanverse and used for the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Talking it Through

* * *

It took Will a few days to get to Sarah, paper work as always a pain, though Prime was more than helpful making it easier, faster and less ... painful.

Through that whole time, Will tried to pointedly ignore Ironhide outside of the necessary contact regarding trainings, but it was like something was pulling him towards the black mech despite his conscious efforts to avoid him.

The pain in his backside receded. He wanted to forget, but his body remembered.

It took him entirely by surprise when, one morning after waking up from particularly nice dream, along with the need to stroke his cock, his ass clenched and Will felt the urge to play with it. He tried to think about pretty, busty girls with curvy shapes who played with his cock ... sucking him, licking his cock ... his balls ... his ass...

Will declined to accept this fantasy. He took a cold shower instead, ignoring the tingling and frustrated whine his cock seemed to give him.

He needed Sarah, badly.

The moment he saw Sarah, Will had to stifle the urge to cry like a little boy. He approached her and swept into arms hugging her.

"'What's wrong?" she asked, and Will was thankful she could read him so easily.

"I, we need to talk, where's 'Belle?"

"Asleep, what's wrong Will?" She sounded more disturbed than at the beginning. "Come on I have beer in the fridge, let's calm down and talk."

He followed her like a lost puppy until he was seated in their bedroom, beer in hand staring at the bottle dumbly.

"What happened, William? Start from the beginning."

"I cheated on you," Will blurted out after moment of silence and regretted it instantly seeing his wife's hand tightening around the bottle.

"Yes, I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting that." Her voice was calm, with an edge that Will couldn't read, but her words stung. "And I would lie if I told you I wasn't jealous..." she paused, obviously considering how to tell she will never forgive him.

"I'm sorry!" Will felt so small. "I'm sure you want me to pack my things but I want to be able to see Anabelle and..."

"Will," if the man stopped the angst for a second he would hear the hint of amusement in that voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" Sarah leaned forward and pressed her lips to Will's, rendering him speechless. She smiled. "I married you knowing you're a soldier, in a top secret military organization nonetheless. Back then I repeated to myself that you'd be away from home most of the time and that you are a guy, and that right hand is sometimes not enough ... A-a no, let me talk."

Will wanted to deny but she placed a finger on his lips and he slumped down as she continued.

"I was ready to be cheated on and have no idea about it. But then, with time, I knew you better and learned that you would tell me if something happened; since you told me nothing, I knew you were faithful. Then Ironhide turned up."

Will stared dumbly at his wife, but it was so like her to understand things he hadn't even considered until the moment they left her lips.

"I was wary at first but then I saw how he looked at you, hungrily and wantonly. You were oblivious, as always, but the touches, affection and some strange familiarity was there from your side as well." She threaded her fingers through Will's hair. "I realized you were head over heels for him in your strange convoluted way, just as you had once been for me. After watching some more I understood why. Can't deny I enjoy 'Hide's little tricks myself, he's strong and trustworthy and wise and at the same time hot. I figured out that there is another person who is equally important to you; the fact that it's giant, alien robot, and not some busty teenage girl, helps."

It was not the reaction he expected from Sarah. He mulled her words over and over and somehow he still got one meaning. "You're not angry?"

"Only a bit," she smiled playfully, took the uncorked beer out of his hand and leaned forward so that they were face to face, "that I couldn't be there." Her voice turned seductive. "Tell me how was it?" She closed the distance between them and using Will's slightly parted lips, she slipped her tongue between kissing him deeply. Will instantly responded, his body reacting, but then he pushed her gently away.

"Sarah, stop please, you are freaking me out. I knew you had the hots for... our Truck but this..."

"Will, such a typical man, can't you just understand women have fantasies? Don't try to tell me you don't." Sarah scrambled off the bed and sitting with a distance, pouted...

"I have and it doesn't matter... Don't pout at me Sarah, I had sex with giant alien robot and you have nothing to say beside this?"

"What do you want me to say, Will? Really, What? That I'm angry and want to end it, that you hurt me, that I hate you?"

Will opened his mouth to say something but only hung his head, a silent "no," slipping out.

"I thought so, then why don't you just understand I'm okay with it, simple as that. I. Am. Okay. Maybe it's you who can't accept the whole situation hmm? Maybe you need me to chastise you to feel better about doing something so outrageous."

That seemed hit the nail and make some break in Will's thought as he fell back onto the bed groaning suddenly, wanting to talk this out of himself. "Sarah, it's... damn it's wrong and stupid and he was being a manipulative, ugly glitch and took me to the range and let me feel how it is to shoot his canons."

Sarah came back and curled beside him. Will was grateful for her silent support. "And?"

"And he seduced me, turned me on and..." Will gulped... fuck he hadn't even started that one beer and now he wished he'd drunk more, maybe he could talk about it then. "Stuff happened."

Sarah laughed... "Seriously you act like a blushing virgin, Will. Adorable."

"Get off me... didn't drink enough to talk about it."

"You don't have problems talking naughty to me when you're horny, maybe you are not hot enough?" Sarah purred and placed her hand on Will's crotch and fondled it lightly.

"Sarah, please..." Will whined... "I promise you, when I'm back for longer you'll get as much sex as I'll be able to give you, but now I want to talk."

"Not fair, you got some, I didn't." And she was pouting again but now it was only teasing.

"The thing is, he want us both. The whole package."

"Oh?" Sarah's lips formed a surprised o her eyes opening wider.

"You remember I told you I had this socket installed?" Will pointed to the back of his neck and Sarah nodded.

"It's not only a medical, tactical thing. Apparently Cybertronians need organic, as Ironhide explained, symbiots that give their spark strength to live, they 'feed' on our emotions, feelings, on our pleasure and this socket allows it. The thing is, they need to bind to their "sockets" as Hide says we'd be called. They mark their sockets with some sort of nanite solution that can expand our life, give us strength, heal us, but we can't leave the mech, and Ironhide wants us as his sockets." Will finished taking a breath and hoping he made sense.

"From your convoluted way of explaining things I understand that Ironhide wants to marry us," Sarah said jokingly.

"Well if you put that this way."

"I trust him with your life, with Annabell's life." She grew serious. "What about her?"

"Hide told me he basically considers her his own sparkling, which stands for a kid in their language, already."

Sarah nodded "He needs us, Will."

"But we would be _his_ sockets, it sounds as if he would own us!"

Sarah gave him a crooked smile. "I never considered being YOUR wife as something wrong. I choose to be yours."

"Oh... well..."

"But seriously, what would happen if I agree?"

"You'd became part of the base, you and Belle would be moved there and we would live there together..." But seriously, what was next was a puzzle for him as well.

"Can't say I was ready for something like this. Give me some time to think, and I need to talk with him, and Ratchet, and Prime. That is indeed overwhelming."

"You tell me, I freaked out when he explained, even more after I realized that being fucked by him wasn't only a silly dream, but reality."

"He fucked you?" Sarah perked up at the words? "As in the up-the-ass fucked you?"

"Sarah!" Will cried out in exasperation.

"What I'm only curious," She made her best I'm totally innocent face.

"You're crazy," Will laughed and pulled her close and kissed

"Would I marry you otherwise?"

"I love you, naughty girl."

"Love you too, soldier."


	8. Chemicals React: Rachet & Mikaela

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** femme4jack, chai16 on LJ  
**Pairing:** Ratchet/Mikaela Banes  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/female  
**Codes:** Het, Xeno (Transformer/human), Sticky  
**Summary:** A routine lesson in the Med-Bay become a bit more hands on then Mikaela could ever have anticipated when her Non-Biological Extraterrestrial mentor proposes a very different sort of anatomy lesson.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" Organic languages translated via socket software

* * *

****

Consent and Control 1: Chemicals React

* * *

For Mikaela, being called to the med-Bay had become a fairly regular occurrence. Ever since Ratchet learned that her skill with mechanics had the potential to develop beyond a just auto-repair and maintenance he took her on as an apprentice. But something felt different about today. She couldn't quite place her finger on it and just assumed that it was some good news for a change. After all, the entire base had this weird vibe about it that she could only describe as 'positively charged.'

_Guess I'll find out soon enough,_ she figured while absently rubbing the 'socket' on the back of her neck. It was a new feature that she'd forget was even there if not for verifying it through touch every so often. It was funny really, she dodged the bullet of getting tattoos with past boyfriends, but here she was with some fancy alien technology installed. And all becomes a chartreuse hummer looked at her just the right way with those glowing azure optics of his. _Fuck, since when did I become such a sucker? And for my teacher, no less!_ She still wasn't exactly sure what the socket could do, but apparently they were becoming all the rage on base. The others she spoke to before agreeing to get hers had nothing but praise for the new additions. Besides, all the Autobots seemed really keen on the idea, and who was she to deny the very beings that saved their organic asses time and time again?

The unmistakably sounds of overworked systems could be heard humming just up ahead as she made her way into the domain of Doc Hatchet. His back was currently turned to her, but by now she knew better then to assume that he didn't know she was there.

"Hey, Ratchet," she called out jubilantly from the threshold. "What do you have planed for me this time?"'

Ratchet turned, a gleam in his optic. "Ah Mikaela, you look much recovered from the surgery. Let me check your socket and see how things are healing."

Ratchet stood up from his desk and gently lifted Mikaela to the med berth, transforming a finger into a probe-like instrument that was as frightening looking as most of his tools.

"Hold up your hair, if you please."

Ratchet proceeded to scan and probe the socket and the surrounding tissue, noting that it had perfectly integrated into her skin.

Ratchet had made the decision to have the sockets installed on all of the base personnel who were willing. The port had many uses besides its primary one, not the least of which was as a medical interface which would allow him to stimulate certain systems and speed up the healing for their human allies. It also allowed him to inject the specialized nanites he would tailor design for each human that could actually reverse several deadly and life threatening conditions. Between this and its many other valuable uses, he and Prime had felt it was best to have all of the base installed with the interface, allowing those whom his cohort favored as potential sockets to be introduced slowly to the idea of more intimate types of connection through the port. He had been very clear with his fellow Autobots that any potential human socket must give their full consent before being marked with the specialized nanites that would form the permanent bond.

Today, Ratchet planned to broach the subject with the bright, desirably and energetic young female he hoped to woo as his socket. His old spark quivered with anticipation for the renewed energy and life a socket bond would bring it.

"How does it feel, Mikaela? Any discomfort or other sensations?"

_Oh, just a post-op check up,_ Mikaela figured as she allowed him to relocate her. Initially, being carted around by the Autobots took some getting used to. Their having a form that was basically made for transportation helped. Though it did take a little longer to get over a similar treatment when they were doing it in their robot mode. Now it had become such a common occurrence that she barely thought anything of it. Especially when it was the accommodating CMO.

Pulling back her hair obligingly, she waited for him to inspect the port. As usually, she couldn't feel so much as sense the usually scans. But then he touched it.

Stiffening slightly, Mikaela felt a tingle shoot threw her body. Pain she expected, she did just have that surgery and all. But not this. She couldn't even begin to describe the sensation to her self, let alone how she'd explain it to Ratchet once he asked.

"No ... definitely no discomfort, really," she answered hesitantly. At the same time her mind was reeling at what she experienced instead. _I mean, these gays are pretty much all business alien robots. So what the fuck was that?_ The thought that maybe it wasn't supposed to have that effect crossed her mind. And it made sense that her of all people would be weird enough to get that kind of charge from some new device. Hell, being called a technophiliac didn't even begin to cover it. Though until this point she only went as far as thinking stuff like this was sexy, but never in the actual sex kinda way.

So Mikaela was immensely relieved her hair was covering a deepening blush when she suddenly found herself asking, "Maybe you should keep, you know ... touching it. Just to be sure."

Ratchet rumbled with laughter, immediately sensing the lovely young organic's spike in pheromones, increase in respiration, heart rate and temperature, just from one little touch. She obviously had integrated the socket successfully. His CPU ran several scenarios by him, all of which he found immensely satisfying. He could simply continue to gently stimulate her new socket with his medical probe as she had requested, and perhaps physically stimulate her breasts and tight human valve with his fingers, and bring her to release. He could connect his interface with her socket and pleasure her from the inside, showing her the beginnings of what the connection could do...

But as pleasant as these scenarios both were, Bumblebee's recent missteps with his human weighed on him, and he did not wish to cause any breach of trust with this human he had come to care for, respect and desire so deeply. He wanted her as his partner, his symbiot, and as such, she deserved to know his intentions.

That Ratchet chuckled in response let Mikaela know she wasn't fooling anyone. Not even herself, at this point. Though it was hard to feel flustered when that same deep laugh of his sent an intoxicating vibration down that probe and into her socket.

"It is quite normal for there to be a ... satisfying sensation when the socket is probed, Mikaela. I would be more than pleased and in fact honored to continue touching it as you ask, but before I do so, there are some considerations you should be aware of."

He gently withdrew the probe, and sat in front of the berth so his optics could be at her eye level, ignoring as best he could his spark pulsing and lunging wildly in its casing, hungry, desiring to connect.

It was even harder to concentrate on his words. But she got the overall gist all right. Stared out promising and ended on the foreboding side. She had to mentally smack herself for the little whimper she let out when he pulled away, only to be face to faceplate with him.

At that point, her more rational side flared up as replayed what ever the fuck just happened between the two. Apparently, some time in the she joined the ranks of impressionable young teens who had the hots for their teacher. Though at least in those cases the only awkwardness there was age and authority. Whereas for her a few more factors came forward to muddle up the picture. _Not being the same species, for starters._

Taking a deep breath, Mikaela decided she needed to buy some time to really think about what the hell was going on with her. And Ratchet, for that matter. The way he optics were practically smoldering at her wasn't helping, either.

Figuring the easiest way would be the most straight forward, she prompted, "Ok. So, uhh ... what exactly have you gotten me into, doc-bot?"

Ratchet smiled at the young female. It was so delightfully easy to read an organic, at least in terms of their physio-chemical responses, yet their thoughts were so complex and unpredictable. It was a compelling combination. He could 'watch' her body move back and forth between desire, confusion, fear, back to desire in a symphony of chemical and physiological responses. The chemical and physical indicators of desire kept prompting even more wicked and delicious scenarios in his CPU, his HUD going as far as flashing the suggestion that he use his glossa to remove her clothing.

Down boy, he mentally told his lunging spark.

"Mikaela, I will get you into nothing that you do not wish to be gotten into. You should know that though there are a multitude of practical functions for your new addition, that even those practical functions were deliberately designed to be highly pleasurable. My kind has a long history with organic species, and has a particularly strong compulsion to bring pleasurable sensations to those we are close to. There is a function of your socket that would allow me to explain and show you things in a way that we do with our own kind. Such ... sharing ... is very intimate, and can be highly pleasurable. I would like to show you just what it is I could 'get you into.'"

If Mikaela thought she was blushing before, that had nothing on how red her face must be looking now. "Gee, Ratchet... I really don't know what to say."

Apparently, she now had the option of adding a Sexual Education component to her lessons with Ratchet. Specifically a very 'hands on,' or in his case, some kinda 'cables involved' sorta way. The overly Lt. Jenna D'Sora and Data relationship feel of his story defiantly through her off a bit. _Robots willingly pleasuring people... who knew Star Trek would actually get something right?_ But the compulsion that thought brought up to outright refuse his bizarre offer was immediately reconsidered thanks to another even odder factor. He was actually asking permission. Add that to the hot, resonating metallic voice he was suddenly using and she was a little more sold then she probably should be.

"Let me get this straight," she began while leaning forward. "These little upgrades you installed us with also just happen to come with an orgasm button. And you want to use your key to turn on my panel?"

She watched his reaction intently. It was hard enough to read him on her best of days, so to see him seemingly so upfront and honest about something like this was really messing with her head a bit. _And my hormones._

At her words, Ratchet let out a full bodied laugh, or his equivalent, rumbling, his engine revving, and taking a risk, he swept her up in his hand and brought her right up to his optics. Ah, this was one of the things he appreciated about her most. She had so much spirit and attitude, and could make him laugh like very few other organics past and present could. His spark, which felt as though it were doing cartwheels in his chest in anticipation, would feel so light and young with her, he could taste it. He needed to speed things along.

"No, Mikaela. The socket doesn't come with an orgasm button. You do, and I know approx 3827 ways push it, and could learn many more." With the hand that wasn't holding her, he swept up her hair and touched his finger to her port, sending a light EM pulse through it to give her a taste. "Just give me the word."

That laugh of his was almost as startling as being suddenly swept off her feet. But both couldn't compare to the emanating blue light that shined out from his optics. Mikaela could loose herself in that powerful gaze. Now more then ever before with how she felt her heart race and hands tremble.

Of course she worked closely with him before, bit it never felt like this. He actually desired her. She couldn't help but find the idea terrifyingly exhilarating. _I know I'm attractive, but since when did that become some universal attribute?_

As he spoke, she hung on his every word. Right up until he touched her port again. But instead of a curiously teasing sensation she felt herself cry out in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Something in her mind gave way from any apprehension as she gripped the giant metal hand supporting her and declared, "the word? What word do you want? I'll give you the entire fucking dictionary if it'll get you to do that again!"

Ratchet chuckled again at her reaction, feeling smug and thrilled at what was about to happen. He quickly sent out a command that would lock the Medbay doors, along with a message that anything that wasn't completely life threatening was to be sent to First Aid.

"Let's continue this in my quarters, shall we?" he remarked as he carried the deliciously soft, trembling little body through the door that led to his private sanctuary where with a quick pulse he adjusted the lights to her comfort and turned on some soft blues he had been enjoying over high grade earlier - Billy Holiday, his HUD scrolled, along with several wicked suggestions.

He leaned back on his berth, his back against the wall, and held her gently on his chest, looking down to be sure his optics met her smoldering brown eyes.

"I know this is taking you all by surprise, dear one, but I have wanted this since I smelled those delicious pheromones the first time I met you."

He held up his hand to her and showed her the cable that was extending from his wrist. Brushing her with his EM fields to relax her, he slid the interface into her socket with a vent that was almost like a sigh, sending an opening pulse through the connection.

Sure Mikaela wasn't a virgin anymore, but that didn't mean she'd hop in the sack with any guy who tried smooth talking his way into her panties.

So being whisked off to the medic's private quarters with mood lighting and 'come-hither-and-get-sexed-up' music playing shouldn't have been working this well. It's like Ratchet's executing some play-by-play 'how to seduce women' plan. _And it's actually working on me... The only thing that would make this and more typical is if he choose Barry white instead_, Mikaela thought as she was cupped against his chassis.

Any doubt or confusion she had left was swept to the back of her mind when she met Ratchet's gaze. It was intensely overpowering. You don't just get lost in optics like that but drown. And if anyone manages to resuscitate you, you just dive right back in to willingly lose your breath all over again.

His admittance to having wanted this for so long sealed the deal for her just as she felt him plug into the back of her neck. The cable should have freaked her out like the bad sci-fi movie probing it was reminiscent of. But instead the connection it made between them only strengthened her desire for what ever kinky alien foreplay he had rolling around in that processor of his.

Caught between an immensely relaxing sensation and one of shocking completion, Mikaela felt full and yet thirsty for more all at once. Even as that first wave of bliss pushed her body to ecstasy, the need for more still left her wanting.

Gripping the intricate mental grill of his chassis, she managed to murmur, "Fuck, what the hell took you so long, doc?" Pulling herself up to better face him, she felt the resistant tug of his cable against her movement and trembled against him. "This is like, whoa..." Mikaela's words trailed off as the swell of heat between her legs became beyond demanding. Clumsily, she shifted to wiggle the accursed barrier out of her way to better experience the warmth radiating off his frame.

Connection ... finally ... connection with everything that was lovely, everything that was beautiful about organics, and so especially lovely about this one whom he would have as his partner if she agreed. Had he ever really had a concept of things such as beautiful, joy, bliss before he first touched an organic's mind/body/energy? His spark pulsed fiercely, wantonly with the new connection, and as it greedily drank up that first burst of pleasure from her, it began to spin, sending a pulse of fiery pleasure through him that he automatically transmitted to her. He wanted her to _see/feel/understand_ what she did for him, the life she gave him.

He groaned aloud as he felt her hot human valve against his fine-tuned sensors, his processor immediately producing a vivid image of that moist, tight heat filled with his spike as he marked and claimed her while she writhed. His chem array was intoxicated with the musky scent of her arousal, the chemical symphony of her hormones and pheromones. All of this, the image, the sensations, the longing, he transmitted through the connection, so she would feel what he felt, sense what he sensed, know what he longed for.

He then surrounded her with his consciousness, transmitting affection/love/desire/delight with a pleasure she would feel in every molecule of her body, beckoning her to even deeper sharing, inviting her to follow him through the connection to share his memory and to understand the ecstasy of what they could have together if she chose.

While Ratchet remained unnaturally still beneath Mikaela, he sure as hell was doing something oh so very right inside her.

The initial drain she felt after his cable's sensual insertion abated rapidly as it was replaced by an overpowering flow of vitality. It swept over her in an adrenalin incurring rush that made her weak at the knees. Some were blatantly recognizable as desire and passion with the more subtle undertones of adoration and bliss intertwining. Along with the swarm of emotions, her mind was dominated by possibilities. These came in the forms of flashing images, the shadow of arousing touches, and a burning need that could be satiated by a chrome body. All possibilities; each one more tantalizing then the last.

Initially Mikaela amused it was her own imagination running rampant. But the otherworldly feel to them, a kinkiness that defied anything she had fantasized about previously, told her otherwise.

Ratchet was literally putting these thoughts in her mind. Her common sense wanted to feel outraged by such a personal invasion. But logic won out when she recognized that by doing this, the medic was the one opening himself up to her. That level of trust and honesty won over what very little resolve the mechanic had left to deny what her body craved.

Straightening her legs for balance, Mikaela stood poised on the plating of Ratchet's thigh. Pants already long gone and shirt is disarray, she pressed her exposed skin to his sleek metal body. The thrum of his internal mechanisms sent a shiver down her back and she arched her neck to nuzzle into the cables of his. Mind still overwhelmed by the connection they shared through his probe in her socket, she tentatively traced her tongue over the groves in his plating before raking her teeth along a seam. Pouty lips coming together to kiss the each cable before moving on to the next until she was crawling up his towards his audio unit.

This demonstrated two very important lessons she picked up from Ratchet while under his instruction. One, the sensitivity of a Cybertronian at certain junctures. And two, that there was a reason Ratchet warned her to avoid touching said junctures in certain ways while working on a patient.

Ratchet shuddered and let out a primal growl as Mikaela began to crawl up him, kissing and caressing his exquisitely sensitive seems and cables in a manner that only one so small and lithe was capable of. Her moist lips were touching him with excruciatingly softness; her tongue tracing his most sensitive seems and cables. Though all sockets were loved and treasured because they gave so much, not all were willing to reciprocate the pleasure that they received. This was never a source of complaint because the life and ecstasy a mech received from sharing that alone was more than enough. But to have Mikaela teasing and pleasuring him, using the knowledge he had given her against him ... it was enough to make him want to throw her on her back, spike her and mark her at that very moment. _Mine_ his spark seemed to growl, lunging against its casing yet again to claim her.

"Mikaela," he groaned aloud and through their connection, sharing with her just what she was doing to him, how the softest touches from her were beyond maddening. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he lifted her again in his hands and began to caress her with his glossa, tasting every soft curve, circling and lingering at her sensitive nipples before moving down to taste between her legs, thrusting his gloss deep inside her and lingering there, his top metallic lip pushing into the tiny sensitive nub above her opening, a highly precise EM burst giving her the sensation of vibration. He turned off his HUD with a grunt of irritation as it began telling him the chemical analysis of what he tasted. He no longer wished to know, only to taste as he began to thrust his glossa in and out of her.

~Mikaela,~ he spoke through the connection, just to speak her name even has his spark continued to demand _mine_.

Hearing her name spoken like that in his voice quickly became the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to Mikaela. And through his metal frame she felt it to the core just how much she was doing for the Autobot. Then he took it a step further and showed her.

_Talk about returning the favor,_ she thought almost coherently. She could feel the way her lithe fingers skittered across his sensory nodes and sneaky tongue sent his relays near over the edge.

Before the mechanic could fully understand the extent of what she was being shown, her own body was griped firmly and lifted away from pleasuring his. Her cry of protest was abruptly cut of by a soft coo when his metal tongue slipped out to tease her. Nipples growing hard, and not just from the touch of metal, Mikaela kept her shirt lifted to encourage him. She managed to pull the rest of the garment up and off just as she felt Ratchet's vents, hot like steam, between her legs.

Smooth as a car's new finish and feeling larger then a gear shaft, the medic's glossa wriggled as he dipped it into her most tender place. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but was held firm as he held his position. That was when Ratchet's lips closed around her, pressing against her clit tantalizingly.

Gasping, she brought her legs around his helm in an embrace while her hands reached down to grip his wrists. When the initial jolt shot through her she tightened her old all the more, nails harmlessly biting into the seams of his joint while blue eyes rolled back. The feel of vibrations sent thrills throughout her body just as that mind-blowing tongue resumed its movements.

His glossa alone easily covered her exposed cooch with one precise stroke before quickly resuming his invasion of her. It was almost too much as one moment she tried desperately pushing away and the next pressing herself towards him. Even as he repeated the action again, and still again, she found little to distract herself with from cuming right there and now.

Then she heard her name again, but this time it felt more like a thought. Hesitantly she tried, Ratchet? But when his voice didn't respond she tried again. Directing it more at him with as much concentration as she could spare, Mikaela sent ~Oh, Ratchet... I'd say you have no idea how fucking fantastic this feels, but we both know that's not the case anymore.~

Ratchet's spark whirled and pulsed with the infusion of delicious energy from the lovely young organic his glossa was invading with abandon. He could feel her energy building toward climax, and his spark lunged yet again in anticipation of what it was about to absorb. He could feel every nerve of her body, pulsing with pleasurable energy, that he gladly absorbed, knowing that he took nothing from her - it was willingly shared.

His glossa was a highly sensitive mechanism, its smooth surface covered with chemical, tactile, and energetic micro sensors. He had set these at maximum input, and was nearly overloading them as he thrust into the moist warm tightness that was Mikaela's most intimate space. He repeatedly thrust, and then withdrew to swirl around the opening, stimulating her tiny nub with EM pulses before thrusting deeply in and swirling it inside, finding another small knot of nerves to press up against with his glossa's tip. For good measure, he placed one large finger on her smooth ass, and sent EM pulses there as well.

He was delighted by her effort to send her thoughts through the bond, something that normally came much later in a socket connection. Her spontaneity and courageous willingness to push through the boundaries of what humans thought possible were part of what intoxicated him about her the most. She would be such a partner, in medbay, in life, and on the berth for at least a millennia if she chose to be.

~I hear you, my Mikaela. There is nothing that feels better to my spark than to overwhelm you with pleasure. Come for me, let me feel you loose control. You don't need to hold back, we can do this many more times, in many ways if you wish it.~

He then tightened his grip on her, not to be painful, but to allow him to thrust in deep and hard, pressing his upper mandible into her clit, sending pulsing EM charges into her most secret spaces.

~Let go, dear one.~

Mikaela's back arched higher as hips meet his glossa, encouraging Ratchet to slide it deeper. The sensation was far too intense for whimpers and her moans fill the Med-bay. It was almost torturous the way he'd draw it out, flicking it, only to sink back in and hit every nerve just right. She couldn't control her breathing anymore when he picked up the pace. Each thrust coming faster, sinking deeper, and hitting harder than the last. Her breath came out in hitches and starts.

The mechanic tightened her legs around Ratchet's helm as he relentlessly began pushing her over the edge. Her hands were trembling around the plating of his wrists were she was able to grip from her position. Breath on the verge of being a scream when he placed a metal digit against her ass and sent those sinfully sweet pulses into her from there.

All the while he began coaxing Mikaela in her mind. It was impossible not to obey as her world began slipping away, leaving Ratchet as her only focus when everything inside her collided at once. The building rush swept over and then out, spilling from her socket and into Ratchet's cable.

Body going limp against his hands and face, Mikaela closed her eyes and once again attempted to speak to him while being breathless. All the while she couldn't control the minute shivers racing up and down her spine any more than the satisfied whimpers falling from her lips. ~Promises, promises... So do all your students get to be so lucky or am I just at the top of your class?~

Mikaela's climax hit Ratchet's spark like a flood, the pure bliss of life itself. If one could watch his spark, it would appear suddenly like a star gone supernova, pulsing brighter than it had in vorns, sending tendrils of energy throughout his frame. He overloaded instantly, with a loud groan, registering nothing for several moments as his fans dispelled the heat furiously.

He came online a moment later, his processor registering that Mikaela was speaking to him through the link. He felt alive, far more alive than he had felt in so long. He withdrew his glossa from inside of her, giving her a final sensuous lick before cradling her to his chest, answering her aloud.

"You are far from simply being the top of my class, Mikaela. There is not another being in this universe that is more precious or important to me."

~I want you. I want you to be mine, to be my socket, my life giving symbiot. There is no other human I desire more than you~

Just as she was begging to relax against Ratchet, she felt his systems rev back to life. She'd almost forgotten he glossa was still nestled inside her. Then he disengaged slowly before teasing running it along her tender opening teasingly. She didn't even try to hold back the husky moan it elicited from her.

After being moved to his chassis, Mikaela felt more then heard the rumble of his words as he spoke to her. Then he spoke within her mind and she knew this is exactly what she wanted. ~If that was just a free sample of what you had to offer, count me in.~

Absently, she traced a headlight before kissing it sweetly. ~Just ease up on the possessiveness a smidge. Just cause I'm giving myself to you like this doesn't make me yours.~

Ratchet's engine purred at her thoughts, her kiss, and her independence. He would have it no other way. He knew he had picked very well.

"Forgive me," he answered out loud. "The possessiveness is cultural on our part...when we have found a willing partner. Truthfully, I am yours, because having eased my spark starvation, I am hopelessly, desperately in need of you and would likely act like...16 year old Sam with his pheromones raging trying to get you to share with me again."

He rubbed a single finger down her body like a human would stroke a feline.

"We have a way of...marking a symbiot with our nanites. That is something I would not do for quite some time, and not until and unless you asked me to. It is akin to...marriage only something much deeper and more permanent. It would enable us to share this kind of connection even when I was not plugged in to you, and it would identify you to other mechs as a claimed socket. You could still share your vitality with others if you chose to, but culturally, they would always ask me for my consent first - and I am the kind of mech who would always give it. You are free to share with me or any other you desire and who desires you...but I cannot help thinking about you and wanting you as mine, Mikaela - as my lover, symbiot, life source, and partner in the medbay."

He stroked her again, extending his EM, while sending another questioning pulse of pleasure to her through the link.

The idea of Ratchet in any way resembling Sam's clumsy attempts to pick her up had Mikaela stiffing giggles so she could hear the rest of what he had to say. Even still, the mental image of a chartreuse hummer pulling up to her while playing bad 80's love songs was almost too much. Especially when her mind through in several bad pick-up lines said in his most professional, medic voice. _"Excuse me, my GPS must be on the fritz-Which way to your residential location?"_

The gentle stroke along her back helped as she tried to seriously consider his latest proposition. Then he sent a pulse that had her once satisfied body already aching for more.

"I can't imagine anyone I'd rather share the rest of my life with... even literally, in this case. I mean, I practically live in your med-bay as is and still have a lot to learn from you." Pushing herself up to better make eye contact she brushed her hair back with a smile. "And I already have a mark on the back of my neck. Considering how that along makes me feel, I can't help but want to go all the way."

Spreading her legs to straddle his upper chest plating, Mikaela leaned forward to run her tongue along his audio unit before nipping the mechanism playfully. Unable to help herself, she whispered, "Besides... life is a highway, I wanna ride with you all night long."

One of the joys of a socket connection was the ability to see the hilarious mental images and hear the thoughts that arose in one's partner, which is why at that moment, Ratchet, in the spirit of things, placed a single finger on Mikaela's exquisite bare ass and sent an EM jolt. He looked at her with wicked optics and asked, "Yes, and my camshafts are giving me an ache. Do you think you could check them for me?" before revving his engine at the attention she was lavishing on his audio (and was he ever glad he had trained her about that particular sensitive spot).

Before giving himself entirely over to 80s love songs, bad pick up lines and amazing sex, though, there was something that had to be said. "Mikaela, I would mark you now, but I'm not sure you truly understand what it is you are agreeing to. This symbiosis allows you to live ten to fifteen times your normal life span, which while still being far too short for my tastes, means that you would be agreeing to be saddled with a crotchety old glitch for over a thousand of your years. I truly think you should take some time to think about that before I fill that exquisite body up with my nanites."

As his metal digit lowered to Mikaela's rear, she clenched her thighs in anticipation just before a sudden jolt caught her off guard. She didn't know what was getting to her more, the fact she was actually considering asking for hard anal probing from the alien or that his eyes were practically telling her she could very well get one.

She was just getting ready to continue talking nerdy to Ratchet and possibly coax another wild sex session out of him when he suddenly went all serious on her again. Paying less attention to his words and more to his hot metal bod, Mikaela ran her teeth over a groove teasingly.

"Look Ratch," she began while moving from his audio unit down to his neck, nuzzling the cables there affectionately. "I want you, you've told me in numerous ways that you want me too... so lets just have each other. Don't you think you deserve to take what's being offered oh so willingly?" That said, she continued lavishing his neck while her hands worked at his chassis, scratching and groping wherever her fingers could sneak into.

~Do whatever you need do to finish what we started. Cause I think I need it to.~ she said in his mind while her mouth focused on the medic's body. ~Right now.~

Without a doubt, Mikaela was giving her consent, fully, to being claimed, which completely floored the ancient medic. There was no question or doubt that he could read in her. She attacked his cables with a vigor that caused his panel to pop open and his spike to pressurize in an instant. He could feel his claiming subroutines kicking in, despite his best efforts to hold them in check. His processor knew consent when it heard it.

But ... not yet. He overrode the programming and forced the nanites back into their holding tank. He was not going to take advantage of her, no matter how much she seemed to be asking him to. When she could ask to be claimed without being hooked up with a body full of raging hormones, then she would find herself on his spike without second's hesitation and he would blissfully fill her and claim her.

But that did not mean he couldn't let her enjoy being filled with his spike. Just not the nanites...not yet...not until she truly understood what she was committing to. He left it sized large for now, just to see how she would react to the smooth warm metal ready to size itself for her pleasure.

~Hey sexy mechanic, my piston is in need of some lubrication,~ he sent even as his optics nearly smoked looking down at her as she worked his frame like only a medic's apprentice could.

Only that rumbling voice could say something that lame while still sounding so damn sexy. ~Mmmm well you're in luck. I think I have just what you need to slick things over. let me just check in back...~

For emphasis, Mikaela tickled between her thighs. After pulling her hand away to reveal two wet fingers she licked between them before inserting them both into her mouth sensuously.

Eyes still locked on those smoldering blue optics, the apprentice began shimming down his frame, leaving a trail of kisses and strokes till she felt her back bump into something that definitely wasn't apart of his frame a moment ago. Intrigued, Mikaela turned to find an enormous mental shaft extended from between his legs.

Eyes widening in shock, the girl wondered if maybe she was in a bit over her head. ~Uh, Ratch... is that for what I think it's for?~ Boldly, she moved to run her hand along the smooth chrome. Gulping she speculated, _I guess I can manage at least a hand job for him... I hope._

Ratchet's fans kicked in again as soon as she touched the sensor covered surface. _Thank Primus for Wheeljack_, he thought once again about the millionth time since receiving this particular upgrade that had been based on and built for a species he had been particularly fond of.

A newly refreshed spark could create an affect a little like high grade, so he responded to her question with a cheeky ~why, yes Mikaela. Do you think you can handle that?~

Looking down at the nearly comic expression on her face, he automatically scanned her and just as she began to slide her hands on him a second time, it transformed into just the right size to give her maximum stimulation. At the same moment, he flared his EM field and sent a jolt of pleasure through her socket, along with an alluring image of her riding him.

Mikaela let out a nervous laugh just as the intimidating spike suddenly adjusted to become much more manageable. The relief was short lived as another wave of ecstasy poured into her from the socket, causing her to grip the metal shaft tightly. The image that went along with it already had her turning her back on Ratchet to face his spike.

~As tempting as that idea is (oh and it is), I don't think you're ready for it yet...~ Leaning forward with her legs still straddling his midsection, Mikaela let out a first warm and then cooling breath over his heated metal shaft. ~I still feel like you're holding out on me.~

Lightly, she flicked her tongue over his tip before running it down along the length. Lips tracing back to the top again, she opened her mouth to take in what she could of Ratchet's spike. Sucking slowly at first to get the feel of him before increasing the speed.

Ratchet let out a roar of pleasure as Mikaela first ran her tongue along his sensor-rich spike and then took it into her hot human mouth. He was suddenly so close to overload he might as well have been a youngling in his first interface. He physically forced himself not to move, aware as always of the damage his size could do to her delicate body.

Delicate her body might be, but her will was of iron, and she had complete control over him as her mouth moved on him with the skill of a mech hundreds of thousands of years older. Struggling to gain some semblance of control, he transformed two fingers into specialized cables that would feel soft and sensuous on her skin, and ran them over her body, one teasing a nipple, the other moving toward her ass.

~Holding what out on you? What would you like?~ he asked, moving the cable just to the entrance of her small hole.

A dark shiver ran down Mikaela's spine as she felt the effect she was having on him. Then she heard it.

It was hard to believe such a primal sound could even be emitted from Ratchet's vocal mechanism. The normally reserved and intelligent bot was practically bucking underneath her oral ministrations. He was still there, though. Beneath the cloud of desire she cast over his processor, Mikaela could still sense his calculating mind already planning to counter her.

She felt a cable sneak up to tease her breast first, focusing on her already hard nipple. Moaning against his shaft sweetly, her breath suddenly caught when a second something began knocking somewhere she wasn't used to.

Mikaela took him into her mouth more vigorously. This had become a game, and one she was determined to win. Not even the scary/hot prospect of an anal probing was gonna trip her up now. Not when she felt so close to getting the medic to completely loose himself.

~I'd like you to just let go. There's something else you want from me. I can feel it.~ Mikaela's hands joined her mouth on his spike now, primarily focusing on his base while her tongue worked the tip.

~Now either take whatever else you need from this link or give me what you're hiding in this bot cock of yours. I knows it's one or the other...~

Ratchet felt her desire...her command that he let go, that he lose himself and give in to his deepest desire. But to lose himself would be to claim her, as his spark was lunging and demanding that he do. A thousand thoughts crossed his processor in a nanosecond, ending simply with this: She wanted him. Without reservations. She was asking them to complete this. Her steel will was firmly in control, and even though in he could at this moment take complete control of her mind and body through the link...bringing her to heights she had only begun to imagine...even that could not change the fact that the little fragile being whom he loved was firmly in control...and wanted him to let go and mark her. And was this not why he desired her in the first place, because as fragile and small as she was, he saw her as an equal, as a partner, as one to whom he could reveal all and relinquish his own ironclad control?

He had certainly known her long enough, by both of their species' standards. A very short time for himself, but a time with more memory files, both precious and painful, than so many of the vorns before.

~You would have me claim you, now, change your very biochemistry, begin a process that would affect your DNA itself, marking you as mine for at least a thousand of your years. Mikaela, I will not do something that you will regret and learn to hate me for.~

He shuddered as her hot mouth continued its unrelenting pleasurable torture of his spike. His processor, HUD, his spark, everything but the one tiny sliver of control he clung to demanded he let go and complete what he had begun with her.

He left the choice to her, simply showing her the image and sensation of her sweet tightness enveloping his spike. It was she who was claiming him.

Pulling back from his spike, Mikaela about-faced to lock eyes with optics. Regretting the loss of his other cables and the promise of what they were about to do to her, she tried to focus and say what she needed to. "Ratch, not a few days ago I let you put a hole in the back of my neck that can jack into computers. Including yourself, apparently."

Reaching an arm up, she stroked the probe he had connected to her socket affectionately. "And as you can probably sense from me, there is anything but regret over how fucking fantastic this alone is making me feel. How could I not ant this to go on for as long as possible no matter how impossible it all sounds?"

Shifting her body back slightly, she felt first her thighs rub up against his hard metal shaft. "So how could I not want everything you have left to offer me? Especially when I can feel how much you ache for this." Adjusting her hips, Mikaela pressed herself against his spike in just the right place.

~Take me, Ratchet. In any and every way you need to.~ Continuing to rub her exposed cooch against him enticingly without a hint of penetration just yet she added, ~It's only fair. I already have you completely warped around my finger. Might as well return the favor in another way... all the way.~

The joy the flowed through his spark at her words and the offering of her lovely wet human valve was, if possible, even more powerful than the pleasure of the life force that flowed from her and was making his spark young again. With a single small motion, he was fully inside of her, his sensor covered lubricated shaft filling her completely even as he pulsed through the connection and fully filled her with his own presence, stroking every pleasure center in her with ghost fingers, allowing his pleasure and her own to feedback upon one another creating a double helix bliss.

He could not move in her as he would a mech, but he pulsed his spike as it had been made to pulse in a tantalizing rhythm in time with pleasure he pulsed through their link, giving her the sensation from within that he was touching every last part of her. He would not last long, his system pinged warning of impending overload and the full activation of his claiming protocols.

"Mikaela!" he roared, both out loud and through the link as the malleable metal cables from his fingers once again ran over her body, exploring her, probing her, one moving stroke and tease the bundle atop her achingly stretched vulva, the other, lubricating itself, sliding easily her more virgin entrance.

He abandoned all pretense of control and simply allowed himself to be caught up in every sensation even as he poured the feelings back into her through their link.

~Come for me, Mikaela, and I will claim you as my own.~

For as much control as she seemed to have before, pinioned as she was, Mikaela found herself rather immobilized and absolutely vulnerable to Ratchet's will.

Now Mikaela know why mechs called coming an overload. Overwhelmed didn't even begin to cover this. Every part of her that seemed capable of feeling was receiving some semblance of pleasure. Be it the more traditional ache of her stretched labia, stimulated g-spot or tickled clit. Then there was the almost painfully stretched skin of her ass. The discomfort it caused all too soon gave way to pleasure when she relaxed into that probe. Spreading her legs wider and arching her back, she pushed her hips upwards and forced herself to take the alien further into her backside.

With that same movement, Mikaela took ever bit of Ratchet's spike inside her before sliding it out again. She began slowly at first since concentrating through those erotic pulses he kept shooting threw her was near impossible at first. But after establishing a familiar rhythm she felt more able to truly give back more physically while her mind was free to focus on the feedback loop Ratchet shot through her socket.

~I'm already yours,~ she though back even as her head was still reeling from his deep voice calling out her name just moments before. ~It's about time you finally acted on it, teach.~

With another primal roar that surely was heard across the base, Ratchet's overload raced through his systems and down the link straight into the vital, strong organic he had chosen...chosen practically from the moment he met her. His nanite filled fluid erupted from him into her, and his sensors reveled in watching them immediately enter her blood stream, circulating throughout her body until each and every one of her cells contained one, marking her as his own and beginning the changes in her that would not only extend her life and vitality, but also eventually allow him to connect with her even without the socket should they continue to strengthen the bond. And he knew without a doubt that they would be strengthening that bond, frequently, as often as duty allowed.

He lay his head back, his optics shuttering, his systems pinging a nearly desperate need for recharge after the intensity of the overload and marking. His spark was throbbing with new life, reaching out for his beloved symbiot to bring them both into the bliss of recharge and sleep, still connected, their minds enveloping one another. He held her to himself, his spike still buried deep in her, sending the occasional pulse

~Beloved and mine,~ he sent, knowing full well that whatever sassy retort she might give him would only strengthen that conviction.

Rhythmic motion and raw emotions infiltrated through as sweet sensations and hot temptations came over her. Caught in the whirlwind that was Ratchet, Mikaela held on tightly as something erupted inside her. She couldn't even tell where it was all coming from let alone how physician it actually was anymore. There was no distinction as she nearly lost herself in the wave that coursed through her very being.

Ratchet made her feel out of her element, like a tide was pulling her in deeper and making it harder to breath. But then, who needed oxygen when they were connected this closely to the ultimate life support machine.

Though sound of his voice in her mind gave Mikaela some degree of focus. Remembering she had arms and how to sue them, she warped herself as far as she could around his midsection. Where the plating wasn't near burning hot it was beautifully cool by the vents.

~You know... If you keep sending those pulses through me like that, I'm gonna have to punish you,~ she threatened playfully through their connection. Mikaela might feel pretty damn depleted now, but if he kept that up she'd be revving for him to rev more. And by the look of her near recharging medic, that probably wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

~Punish me? I'd like to see you try, girl.~ He chuckled aloud and had a brief image of Mikaela, dressed in leather, having somehow managed to use her medical knowledge against him to immobilize his immense form. ~On second thought, I think I'd better lock up the stasis cuffs.~

It was so tempting to fight the urge to recharge, but marking a symbiot was an energy taxing process. He needed to defrag and establish the subroutines to firmly connect with the nanites that were establishing themselves in her body, cementing his part of the symbiosis with her.

~Sleep now? We have a thousand years to figure out new kinds of fun, including lots of punishment from my favorite human.~

He could feel his systems powering down for an unavoidable recharge, and with regret, he pulled her off of his spike and lay her just above his spark, which seemed to pulse in time with the beating of her organic heart.

Even as his consciousness faded, he showed her through their link what he could sense in her, the microscopic nanites, no larger than a human cellular organelle, making themselves at home throughout her body, connecting them in a way that was profoundly physical and beyond physical all at once. Each one would work in harmony with her body, preventing her cells from degrading with age, causing her energy to resonate ever more closely to his own. In time, her very body would be connected at a quantum level with his own spark. He hoped she would understand what it was he showed her even as his consciousness faded. They were forming as strong a bond as could possibly be formed between and organic being and his own kind.

He fully enveloped her mind in his, in a blanket of pure affection and relaxation even as he slipped fully into recharge. He could not remember the last time he had felt so content.


	9. Best Medicine?: Ratchet & Mikaela

**Writers:** femme4jack, chai16  
**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Pairing:** Ratchet/Mikaela Banes  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/female  
**Codes:** Het, Xeno (Transformer/human), Sticky  
**Summary:** Lying in wait always plays out much smoother in fantasies opposed to reality. But then, reality tends to feel a lot more physically gratifying. Doesn't it?  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
~text~ bond/cable talk

_Story continues with "Before Dathana de Gray" and "Dathana de Gray"_

* * *

****

Consent and Control 2: Best Medicine?

* * *

Mikaela impatiently rounded the large medbay yet again, making certain everything was in place and ready. Especially the new addition she constructed for a certain doctor's homecoming. ~Now if only I can get myself to stop thinking about it long enough for it to remain a surprise,~ she thought over the bond. Ever since she learned of this new way to project herself it became increasingly harder not to. Especially with how much she was missing Ratchet. It was comforting to simply think at just the idea of him even if he wasn't close enough to receive it.

But now it would be counterproductive to reveal what was going on in her mind. She absently wondered, while pulling a strap, how long it would take the bond to reach the point where distance wasn't an issue with communicating that way. Pulled any tighter it would most likely snap, but at this point she was too fevered to notice.

It was hard to get someone off her mind that was not so long ago a part of it. _Though damn does it feel like its been forever._ She adjusted her robe for the fifth time, making certain everything was covered. Especially the few accessories she had tucked away behind her curvy physique. ~So this is what it's like to be hung up on someone... huh, guess I have no right to criticize those whiny soft-rock songs about being needy and codependent.~ Though she liked to think that at least her situation gave her a bit more of an excuse. Just thinking about what he did to her that night... what he could do to her this morning... what she was about to do to- ~NO! Stop it you silly girl. He's already on his way and could be listening in right now.~ The last thought had Mikaela searching the bond for any trace of Ratchet eavesdropping, but whether he still hadn't traveled close enough yet or she was too inexperienced at this to detect his curious snooping remained a mystery.

Aloud, Mikaela mumbled, "What I'd give to think normally again." The need to continue projected her thoughts through the bond was really driving her independent badass side crazy. But if things went well, all that would be appeased. "Well, he is a doctor, so it would make sense that I'd get addicted to his... treatments. Hmmm, maybe back on Cybertron he specialized in chiropractic." She cracked her knuckles before playfully quoting her father, "chiropractors are notorious for getting people to desperately need the quick feel good fixes they provide. And the government claims I'm a crook."

~Great," she absently sent over the bond. ~Now I'm just being silly to hide desperation. Can this combination get any worse?~ That's about when she inconveniently remembered how horny she was too. ~Fuck.~

Meanwhile, Ratchet wearily rolled off the C-17 along with Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Arcee triplets, and a small team of select special forces handpicked by Major Will Lennox. It had been their first combat operation using the socket technology, and he had accompanied in case of any issues surrounding the use of the organic interface had arisen. His single greatest concern was that the bonded sockets and their mechs would be distracted during operations, their instincts to protect their partners overriding their mission. It had been his single greatest objection to Arcee and Ironhide's choice of symbiots, though he had not objected hard. He knew that the energy resonance was far too important to be interfered with. He was pleased his fears had not been realized. Epps and Will were every bit as effective, if not more so, than they had been before, and the new energy their partners had within their sparks showed in their performance. To say that the mission went well was an understatement. Even the humans who were not claimed as sockets had found the modifications to be a great benefit during the several skirmishes and fast and frantic final battle they had engaged in during their two weeks out. Their ability to tune into internal comms and to understand the basic combat orders in Cybertronian had made the whole team far more efficient. They succeeded without a single injury to human or mech. The six Insecticons in stasis lock, as well as the twenty-three Insecticon fatalities who had already been salvaged attested to their new advantage.

Ratchet transformed and headed to Prime's office to debrief. As he sat and listened to Ironhide, Will and Prime go over the finer parts of the operation, he found himself thankful that Mikaela was not in the military, though he had little doubt that she would be an outstanding officer. She had shown her courage and clear thinking at all of the critical moments. Yet, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to maintain the same professionalism that his comrades had with their own sockets during the two-week operation. He knew his instinctive desire to protect Mikaela would likely drive her nuts, and then found himself grinning openly when he thought about her possible responses to his protective streak. He would not be able to hide the fact that he found her angry side far too alluring. It would be tempting to provoke it, just to see what kind of reaction he could get from her.

Thinking about Mikaela, unfortunately, was driving his spark mad. He could not disguise how frustrated he was as the others discussed the operation. Ironhide hadn't been separated from Will, whom he would claim officially after Sarah and Annabelle arrived. While the two had tried to remain quiet and discrete, there wasn't a member of the team who hadn't been aware of the activities Lennox and Ironhide had engaged in whenever they had a free moment, not to mention Epps and his Arcee's three bodies. Even now, Ironhide was absentmindedly stroking Will's port and back while they discussed what to do with the prisoners in stasis lock. If Ratchet had been a human, he would surely have been tapping his fingers impatiently on Prime's desk and rolling his eyes. As it was, he vented in an all too obvious approximation of an organic sigh.

**"Are you paying any attention at all?"** Prime suddenly addressed him, amusement in his optics.

**"To be quite honest, my old friend, not a bit. Three weeks and one day ago, I marked a beautiful, vibrant socket. One week after that, we received the intel that led to this mission, and I have been away from her ever since. Normally the last three weeks would have been spent in what Sam affectionately calls the fucking one's socket senseless phase of the claim. If you actually think that my processor is capable of focusing on anything other than her now that ... PRIMUS!"**

Ratchet found himself suddenly overwhelmed by Mikaela's presence, in his mind, projecting desire, need, and no small amount of frustration. He was rocked by it, amazed that she was able to project her feelings across the bond when they were not even in the same room. Normally at this stage, they would need to be physically touching for such communication without the socket interface. The ability she had just shown should have taken months to develop. It said something about the strength of the resonance between them. Although he could not identify the content of her thoughts, her feelings were stronger than anything he had expected at this point.

Ironhide and Prime exchanged knowing looks. **"Dismissed, old friend. Go and find your pet,"** Prime said, giving him a shove toward the door.

**"She would probably try to disassemble you with her own hands if she heard you calling her that,"** Ironhide commented wryly, even as Ratchet sputtered at the term.

**"I'm actually hoping that she might punish me at some point,"** Prime commented wryly, **"if our old friend is willing to share. I've seen a few things in Sam's mind that were ... compelling to say the least."**

**"That I would want to see,"** Will responded with a leacherous grin, then looked briefly panicked. **"Mikaela punishing you, not what is Sam's mind,"** he clarified. He had lost much of his reticence during the two-week operation. **"I imagine Sarah might like to help."**

**"Slaggers,"** Ratchet retorted with no small amount of humor, mouthplates twitching trying to imagine Mikaela's reaction to that particular proposition as he. Turning to leave, he attempted to walk at a dignified speed toward medbay, but failed completely as he rushed toward the hanger with the speed of a sparkling on its way to get energon goodies.

~Did you miss me, my dear? Because I've had two weeks to think about all the ways I want to show you how much I've missed you.~ He sent across the bond, adding a few images to make the point. He was thrilled beyond measure that she would actually be able to hear him.

Mikaela nearly lost sight of her initial goal when she felt that long awaited caress against her mind. Thankfully, she had just enough restraint to keep her robe on and feet firmly planted. Though the implications he was bombarding her senses with had her body already trembling.

"Don't jump the gun yet, girl. This'll be more then worth it if you play your hand right," she reassured herself aloud. To Ratchet she responded with, ~Promises, promises. But I get the impression that our ideas for your homecoming celebration might be a tad ... conflicted.~.

It was almost painfully hard to keep her own mental images at bay. Opposed to impatiently sailing out to where she could sense Ratchet gaining on her position. ~Wonder which of us will get what they're after tonight?~

Mikaela tightened the robe around her waist and cast a glance back to her professor's recharge room. The polished metal of his berth gleamed a little too innocently back at her. She absently hoped he'd be too focused on her to notice the suspicious thing. At least not until it was too late.

Ratchet was so close now she could audibly hear the pounding of his heavy steps rushing the Med-bay. With a wicked grin he bolted towards his berth just as she sent, ~too bad for you I already have a head start.~

Ratchet was just about to enter the medbay when he paused to examine himself. There was no way around it - he was a mess. He had been in the field, away from washracks for 2 weeks. Dust and grime covered him from head to toe, not to mention the annoying dirt and sand stuck in joints, seams, and cogs. He suddenly felt embarrassed to be rushing toward Mikaela in such a state. At least medbay had its own washrack. He only wished he had visited a different one before alerting his human that he was on his way.

Well, there was no turning around now. She _knew_ he was there. She was waiting for him, and obviously had plans in mind that sent his processor turning and his HUD displaying suggestions so quickly that he began to run error messages. Her plans would simply need to include time for him to wash, and perhaps if he was lucky, she could help him remove the dirt and sand from underneath his armor and in between his couplings and cogs.

~I am perfectly happy to put aside my plans for whatever you have in mind, so long as it can involve getting me clean, my beauty. I would not want you to have to touch me in the state that I'm currently in.~

With that, Ratchet entered medbay, and paused again. Mikaela was not in sight. Everything looked even cleaner and more pristine than when he had left. He obviously had picked the perfect apprentice, for more reasons that one. He couldn't shake the feeling, however that _something_ was different. A quick scan revealed that everything was well stocked and organized, and that Mikaela was awaiting him on his berth in his private quarters. He slowed his steps, trying to avoid appearing ridiculously anxious, but knew that she could feel his desire no matter how he might try mask it.

With his optics shining and a human-like grin on his mandibles, he entered his quarters with a caress of her mind, saying aloud, "You, my dear, are just the sight to revive glitching optics. Primus, I've missed you."

The sight of a more brown then chartreuse mech standing in the metal door-frame was somehow far sexier then she could have anticipated. Even still, he definitely needed a good cleaning. Sooner than later. Besides, it wasn't like her set-up would be going anywhere any time soon. "Spark of my heart, even if you were on fire I'd be tempted to rub up on that hotter then hot frame of yours." She cast him a wink just before jumping down from the berth.

"But we should probably get your not-so-shiny aft in the wash-racks. Can't imagine stomping around with all that gunk is any kind of comfortable." She passed him in the doorway, careful not to make contact. Not because he was filthy but if she started now she wouldn't be able to stop. It's been far too long and every cell of her body screamed its need to reconnect with everything that he was. But control was something she always had a decent handle on, and thankfully her mind was able to relay just how worth it the extra wait would be. Besides, if he got even a gimps of what she had on under that robe her surprise would be spoiled. And that simply wouldn't do. She'd thought this over too much to throw everything away on an impulse. Especially since he dared her just before leaving. And if they were going to be together for as long as he suggested, he needed to learn fast just how formidable she could be when it came to a good dare.

Sauntering to the other end of the Med-bay with a not to subtle extra sway of her hips, Mikaela instructed, "You go ahead and get started. I just need to change into something a bit more... water proof."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge in wry amusement at his socket's sassy saunter across medbay like she owned the place. Was she wearing nothing but a robe? Had she been waiting for him, naked? Or had he simply caught her after her shower? He was so intrigued he nearly followed her, but calmed himself down. Getting clean was the quickest route to whatever fun she had planned while he had been gone. He gave her another longing look, and entered the medbay racks.

~Last time I checked, human skin was waterproof enough for our purposes. No need to put on anything on my account. I like you in nothing best of all - more skin to pleasure and taste.~

It was so hard not to turn around and rush into the mech sized shower stall now that he was finally here and obviously more then ready for her. "Or so he thinks," she said aloud before briskly transmitting, ~My surprise, my rules.~ To keep it that way, she was careful to keep a catchy tune occupying her thoughts so nothing would slip though to him but bits and pieces of remembered lyrics and a repetitive beat.

With a shake of his helm, Ratchet turned on the water, taking care to make it a temperature that would be comfortable for Mikaela if she chose to join him. As he stood under the duel sprayers, he sent a soothing impulse toward his spark, which was behaving rather like an earth bunny rabbit in its casing, anticipating the delicious life-energy that was surely coming. He turned the water pressure up high and added a solvent for a few moments to take off the worst of the crud, then turned it back to a level that would be acceptable to Mikaela's fragile flesh. He began to attack his lower legs and pedes with a stiff brush where the worst of the crud still clung. He knew that humans, like his own kind, often became intimate in the shower, and wondered if he would have the patience to carry her back to the berth if she entered with that saucy saunter of hers. The mech-sized tub of warm water next to the racks would certainly be a pleasant place to engage in all sorts of extracurricular behavior with his favorite student...but he was also very intrigued with what she had in mind. Being at the mercy of her life-filled body, her keen mind, and indomitable will was as alluring as anything he could think up himself.

Meanwhile, Mikaela reached for a suitcase that was tucked in a discreet corner of the room, and quickly slipped out of her robe and the costume beneath. After tucking them away for later she pulled out a wetsuit. Typically she just used it for its intended purpose. And what better place to properly explore a reef then off the coast of a secluded island? But for now it would serve as an improvised defense against Ratchet and his too tempting advances. As if she couldn't be any more of a teasing bitch Mikaela then pulled out the coup de gras of her drastic wardrobe change. From the bottom of her bag she retrieved a collar like device. She planned to save it for another time, but if she was going to maintain control in a place as steamy as the washracks, the mechanic had to take extra precautions. Strapping it snugly around her neck without restricting airflow she adjusted the accessory till she felt her socket become fully closed off to the world.

The effect was just right in all the worst ways. She was completely covered and yet the foamed neoprene suite still left nothing to the imagination. If anything its slick black sheen only worked to accentuate her curves more. With head held high and brunet hair obscuring just how denied Ratchet would be even that entry port, Mikaela practically skipped into the wash-wracks. ~Nice to see you getting wet without me,~ she thought at him with a silly grin while blatantly gawking at him beneath the water's flow. Aloud she added while moving to stand just out of the waters radius, "Serves you right for making me feel that way ever since you ran off to save the world." To top off her comment she stuck her tongue out at him teasingly just before running it along her pouty lips sensually.

Ratchet gaped as Mikaela entered the racks. She was fully covered, head to toe, hardly an inch accessible. On top of that, the collar! Covering his favorite part of her! And how could something that covered her so completely also be so completely suggestive? She was 100% attitude with a side of smug. What wasn't to love? He felt himself rising to the challenge, wondering who would come out on top.

"You know, I have at least a dozen tools at my disposal that could cut all of that off of you," he said in a dangerous voice, transforming his fingers into several of them just to show her.

"But perhaps the collar can stay put. Did you know that when Bumblebee first translated our word for organic symbiot into English, he used the word pet? It caused him and Sam issues to say the least. So by all means, keep the collar, my little energizer bunny. I'll just cut a hole in the back to get what I want," Ratchet chuckled, showing her just the instrument he could use to accomplish that.

Mikaela was more then aware of just how little she could actually do if her metal behemoth of a lover was determined enough to do as he pleased. In fact, she was counting on it. Even still she wasn't as mentally prepared as she'd have like to be for this confrontation. Gulping nervously at the dark shadow cast over his usually bright optics and the chilling tone of his voice she unconsciously took a step back. Top that off with the sight of those wicked implements he could too easily call upon really threatened her inflated over confidence. Thankfully his patronizing teasing was just the intensive she needed to bring her attitude back and in full force.

Moving closer to circle his frame, the water rained down and plastered brunet hair to her head while to rest of her remained untouched. She hoped to keep it that way concerning a certain Chief Medical Office, at least for now. "Oh, I'll be keeping my port-blocker in place and wetsuit intact, thank you very much. Now put away those B-movie reject prompts and stay still for a sec."

Not waiting for a response, Mikaela bent over to examine the filth that remained between seams and clumped in the joints of his stabilizing servos. "Besides, if anyone is the pet in this room, it's gotta be my monkey-faced dolt that ran off only to come back trailing dirt everywhere like an untrained puppy."

Ratchet's laughter echoed through the washracks, and he knelt down so his optics could meet her eyes. She was priceless to him. Her attitude, bravery, the fact that he couldn't intimidate her despite his size melted his spark, to use the human term. Transforming his fingers back to their normal shape, he ran one down her back as he grinned foolishly at her. There would be other times he could show her just how much fun his tools could be.

"I'll gladly be your pet - whether it is a monkey-faced dolt, a puppy, or a cranky old medic. I'll even give you those big strong biceps you were always looking for and you can drive my Hummer any time. To be honest, my spark is the one that behaves like a little bunny every time a thought of you crosses my processors, as in every nanosecond I'm online. Now why don't you help me get rid of the rest of this filth I dragged in, and then I'm yours, for whatever it is you have decided to make me wait and beg for like some damn sparkling."

He ran his finger along every curve in one long sensuous stroke, enjoying her shape even if he was not allowed to touch her skin, finally resting it at her crotch. He could smell her arousal and was determined that her control would slip, if only just a little.

"But if you change your mind, we could just take a soak together in the pool over there," he suggested, putting another finger right over the blocked socket and sending an EM pulse that no band of leather could block.

And there he went again, that warm chuckle reverberating off the metal walls nearly had her collapsing against his leg. Then he ensnared her gaze and with a touch that nearly tore away what conviction she had left. Mikaela knew being with him in any capacity would be challenging. Fuck, it's why she probably took the transition from student to lover so well. But here he was, verbally submitting himself to her like she was the one that could topple buildings and make death machines out of her body. She had no idea what to think and very soon just found herself acting.

When Ratchet's finger once again trailed over her front and down to her back Mikaela couldn't help but lean into the touch. Then he rested it directly over her clit and the mechanic had to resist tearing her own suit once again feel what she remembered being so intoxicatingly delicious. She was just about to loose it when Ratchet did the one thing that normally would have sent her over the edge and made her his.

When that second finger snuck up behind her with a pulse, Mikaela shook herself from the spell and sidestepped out of his reach. "Guess I wasn't clear enough when I told you this was not a collar but a port blacker. As in, not only blocked from your physical touch." Wiggling her eyebrows at him she turned to snatch up a brush and some soap. "It's amazing what carefully embedded lead will block when tucked in just the right place."

Stepping up behind the crouching mech, the mechanic began scrubbing between his armor plating. She made certain to apply pressure in all the right places while carefully staying out of his reach. He may be fast, but she was watching his movements in anticipation should simply receiving pleasure prove to not be enough for her benevolent doctor. She nearly gave in too many times already and couldn't risk another slip up.

Ratchet was torn between amusement, annoyance, and a dose of fear and insecurity at Mikaela's very deliberate blocking of what he needed the most. A small part of his programming, the one concerned with his very survival, demanded that he remove the lead lined collar immediately and reconnect. The two weeks away from her had been agonizing.

He groaned in appreciation as she scrubbed grit out of his seams, enjoying being cared for for once. But he couldn't shake his concern.

"Mikaela, you aren't rethinking things, are you? Did I bring this all on too fast?"

As much as he could hear her thoughts, without connecting, he could not be certain of her heart. He could tell that something was conflicted in her.

~I'm sorry if I have pushed you. The last thing I want is for you to regret the bond we are forming.~

About to giggle at his needless fretting, she abruptly faltered in her attempt to dislodge a rather stubborn clump of dirt. Those words that filled her mind were saturated with insecurity and even fear.

The scrubbing brush clattered to the floor as Mikaela rushed to face her crouching mech. Reaching up, she copped his looming helm as best she could. Resisting the futile urge to just shake the worry out of him the mechanic said, "Ugh, I got so caught up in the moment I completely forgot. We need a safe word! Any suggestions or should I go ahead and come up with something mortifying silly for you to beg at me."

While caressing one metal cheek her other hand went to the collar and loosened it just enough to permit a cable access. ~Now, take what you need and not a burst of energy more. I'm trusting you to keep out of my mental closets and what presents I might have in storage for you there.~

With a relief that went straight to his spark, Ratchet quickly plugged his interface into her. ~I almost panicked there. Being this close to you and not being able to connect properly was pure torment~

A quick moment of confusion was cleared up by an internet search. ~Safe word. Hmmm...I had never thought of that. Whatever you come up with will be fine. I'll keep my thoughts away from your secrets, dear one. Now that I have a clue what you are up to, I'm intrigued and don't want to ruin the suspense." Ratchet gently ran his finger over her curves and sent an opening pulse through the connection. ~It is so hard to keep this to the minimum when what I want to do is completely overwhelm you with pleasure.~

Wrapping her conscious mind with his own, he began to stimulate her pleasure centers through the connection, giving her the sensation of his fingers, cables and glossa exploring every inch of her.

The initial shock of actually connecting was overrun by the feel of his relief. It was amazing how something so scientifically astounding could come across as so damn cute to her. Heart warmed by the sheer volume of his feelings for her, Mikaela couldn't help but let her guard down. She felt to safe with him not to. Especially once he assured her that he'd leave her mental plots and plans well enough alone.

When he trailed his fingers along her side even the thick material of her suit couldn't obscure those persistent digits of his. Then he sent a pulse and she nearly lost it. Somehow she managed to keep her mental voice firm but the effort didn't do much for her already trembling legs as chidingly she sent, ~I know I said not to take too much, but that doesn't mean you can go throwing some back at me.~

But just as the protest formed she felt Ratchet's alien mind take over her own. Without needing to cup her in his hands, Mikaela was flooded with the sensation of him being all around her. The medic's probes ghosting across her skin while in reality they remained tucked away beneath hard plating. Struggling to pull back, she only leaned into his cable more, forcing him deeper into her socket. Mikaela gasped as she lost her balance, the slick floors of the wash-wracks providing no traction while her mind was far to preoccupied with other things. Like, _this feels better then I remember and he's not actually doing anything yet and how the fuck do I make him stop when that's the last thing I'd ever want him to do?_

~What you need to understand, my dear, is that what my spark needs is your pleasure. That is what feeds it. It is not as though I can just plug and take what I need. I must stimulate you to feed it, whether by rousing physical pleasure in you or pleasurable emotions.~

Even as he explained to her, he lifted her up so she would not fall on the slippery floor.

~Just a quickie, I'm rather desperate~ he rumbled, ~then you can torment me however you wish and make me beg~

He opened the floodgates, stimulating every pleasurable nerve in her body with pulse after pulse of love and affection, but not delving into her thoughts, content only with the feelings and sensations she fed back to him. The connection was far stronger now than at first, the nanites doing their work to make their energy resonate closer and closer.

He resisted the urge to touch her physically. The mental touch would be enough to send her swiftly over the edge.

Mikaela was feeling every damn thing and absolutely nothing at the same fucking time. The hands now holding her up were so close but only as a supportive pressure. Turning her face upwards she had to squint to see Ratchet's smoldering gaze through the spray of water. The heat of the entire situation filled her with even more desire as he continued to send pulse after pulse of pure please directly into her mind.

His overwhelming assault was relentless as the medic flooded her with sensual stimulation that bypassed every nerve for a direct infusion of bliss. It washed away all coherent thoughts, especially in regards to teasing and having any semblance of patients for such. At some point, and she wasn't quite sure when, an orgasm hit hard and fast. But just before it even had a chance to taper off, another pulse already had her riled up again.

With renewed determination and a drive for a very different goal then she initially set out for, the mechanic proceeded to grab hold of and began climbing onto the fingers keeping her steady. Now perched with legs straddling three fingers and ass firmly pressed against the palm of his metal hand she shimmied against him. With blue eyes taking on a pleading shape and bottom lip pouting out just enough she began to coerce the mech into ravishing her more then just within the confines of her mind. To add further encouragement, she even reached back to stroke his inserted cable with one hand while the other struggled to unzip the now detestable wetsuit.

Ratchet groaned, his cooling fans both kicking in at the strength of her response.

~So strong, so amazing.~ Her first orgasm rocked through him, his spark jumping in response, filled with bliss that was more than anything he had yet to feel with her. Perhaps a few weeks apart after marking a socket was a good move.

Her life was flowing into him. Her slipping control was as strong as the most refined high grade. He was drunk on her, and their reunion was only beginning.

He felt her mind and body both beg for more than the virtual stimulation he was flooding her with, and he rumbled in delight as she straddled and rocked against his fingers and began to remove the blasted wet suit. He held her steady as she stripped, transforming two fingers on his other hand into delicate looking instruments able to pull the offending clothing off and tossing it aside. Once her bare skin touched his sensors, his control fled completely. He had to have her, had to have that silky organic skin against his most sensitive of sensors, had to mark her again and again. With a click, his panel slid aside revealing a hard and eager spike, not yet sized to her in case she wished to play with it large. Her wet cunt left behind her juices as she rocked against his fingers, and he began a pulsing pattern of EM against her grinding body.

"Want to taste you and then spike you, " he growled out loud while continuing to flood her body with sensation just by the force of his mind. ~Tell me to stop if I shouldn't...but tell me soon. I'm nearly too far gone. I need to mark you again.~

Freed from the confines of the black suit and on full display before the medic, Mikaela watched him reveal his spike. Managing to focus on his words through their bond, she knew what he wanted now and how easy it would be to just give it to him. And yet... a small part of her flared up and proposed a compromise for her. After all, she had cum already and was no stranger to how it could happen again without someone's help. He was the one with the most need now that she had him riled up even more. So why not have more fun then she should probably risk? Even if she lost and he took her anyway, she still won.

Leaning back against his palm and partway onto that plated forearm, she cooed softly and ran a hand down between her breasts. Pausing briefly to tweak an already hard nipple, she then continued to tickle down her stomach before covering her cooch. "That tasting and spiking does sound like an awfully good idea," she said tantalizingly. The sheer force of his will over her own may have been consuming, but she knew just the trick that would divert and take back some of the control she had lost. "But maybe you should stop and take a break. Those vents are sounding awfully over exerted and I wouldn't want you to blow a fuse on my account."

Fingers slid over glistening lips just before slipping between. Letting out a throaty moan she worked the experienced digits inside while a thumb pressed against her exposed clit. The movement was familiar, but under the azure gaze of her professor made the experience that much more thrilling. ~Besides, I'm your apprentice. It's my job to take care of such mundane tasks as a simple taste test.~

Pulling her hand away only to replace it with the other, hiding her cooch from view, Mikaela opened her mouth to suck on two fingers that weren't just wet because of the shower. "Mmmm," she groaned around while licking between and then along them. ~I am loving this independent study.~

If Mikaela was intending to slow down his response with her show and tell, it wasn't going to work at all. Tasting her through their connection (and her taste buds interpreted the sensations so deliciously different from the sensors on his glossa) made him give a primal sounding growl. He lifted her up, fully intending to replace her fingers with his own thrusting glossa, but then paused with her right before his optics, simply watching her as she thrust her fingers in her own beautiful hole, while her tongue swirled around the fingers on her other hand, making such noises that were far better than music to his audios. Normally his socket programming demanded that he simply focus on pleasuring his symbiot, on giving so that he might receive, but her motions on her fingers, reminiscent of the way a mech could tease and lick his spike had his engine revving in a whole new way. One of the thousands of things that delighted him about Mikaela was how important it was to her to give pleasure as well as receive it, and not simply through the connection, but to his large frame, which by all rights shouldn't even have been attractive to her...and yet it was. He was humbled and awed by it, and told her so, followed by a lurid image of her doing the same thing to his spike that she was doing to her fingers.

So instead of the ravaging he had intended, he gently stroked her with a single finger, watching the sheer beauty of her pleasuring herself...teaching him through the connection what felt best to her. He knew he could accomplish her orgasm far more efficiently than what she was doing, but this was not about efficiency for him, and never had been. He had, in his own way, loved each and every one of his sockets as much as fellow mech might love a bondmate, but in Mikaela, that grief that his symbiot did not have a spark for him to join with reached a whole new level. Instead, he joined her mind as fully as he was able, experiencing everything she had to give as she touched herself.

More then aware of the opposite effect she was now having on him, Mikaela put on more of a physical show to keep Ratchet distracted as she worked to come up with a new course of action. One that wouldn't backfire on her yet again. Not that she didn't mind that he was along for a free sensual ride via her brainwaves. Especially since he seemed to appreciate her all the more for the added effort. Licking her fingers was certainly helping since he interpreted that just the right way. He was focused and completely receptive to any and everything she did to provide him with the most fulfilling experience. But how was she going to get him riled up now if everything she did only seemed to satisfy him further? The answer came when she almost did for the second time.

Abruptly, and somewhat reluctantly she stopped all but the heaving of her chest as she laid back into Ratchet's hand, limbs hanging off limply. The rush of the oncoming orgasm was coursing though her persistently, but with nothing to coax it to a peek her body wasn't able to reach that release. As she felt the trembling begin to abate, Mikaela reinserted and steadily increased the pace of her thrusting fingers. The building heat overtook her much faster this time but still wasn't fast enough. While it was so hard not to keep going, through sheer persistence she was able to pull two fingers out and simply rest them against the sensitive folds of her opening. Leaving her middle finger partially inserted it curved teasingly against her clit. It was even more of an ache to feel something there that wasn't doing a damn thing.

Maddening pattern carefully established and body positively burning for satisfaction under the warm water her focus changed. She spared what focus she could on the alien observer. ~So, is teasing to the point of no actual return just as good for you?~

Ratchet had watched her indulgently for a few moments, sure that she would tire of bringing herself to the edge but no further, but soon the indulgence shifted to frustration and the frustration to wanton desire and the desire to desperation. While his spark drank up every sensation she had, it was not the huge rush of life that it craved. Mikaela's climaxes, especially when they intertwined with his own were like a drug to him.

He quickly realized the game she was up to. Feeding him just enough to tease him, but not enough to truly satisfy. His optics took on an almost deadly quality as he took in the spectacle of her sensuous body while monitoring the glorious energy repeatedly build and then ebb. It was almost as though a damn had formed, and behind it the water he thirsted for with his whole spark raged in a fierce storm.

The feeling was so highly frustrating and arousing that it was tempting, oh so tempting to remind her of his strength, to fully dominate her, to show her that he could, if he wished, take complete control of her mind and body and show her just how over the edge he could push her. And there might be a day for that...when she wished it. But now, even amid his growing desperation for her climax and his almost instinctive need to be the one who pleasured her, he was full of admiration for her competitive playfulness as she learned just how many possibilities this connection gave them

Mikaela knew she had to be so close to pushing him over the edge. Just like when she coaxed him into releasing those nanites their first time. She didn't fully understand what she was even asking for, only knowing that she felt his spark's craving for something through their connection. And through their current connection, she delighted in the feel of his amusement morphing into a frenzied need.

Watching his physical reaction to her game was making it all the harder to actually stop herself. He was so fucking sexy with that heated expression. It made the metal makeup of his face somehow even more kissable to her desperate lips. Running her tongue over what was left of pink lipstick, Mikaela watched herself through his scorching gaze. If not for her stubborn determination alone, the sight as he was seeing it would surely have done her in by now. That he was still holding back made his inhuman patience all the more alluring. The battle of wills was pushing her body far past what it was used to, just to try and keep going without actually bringing herself anywhere. Briefly she wondered how much longer she could hope to hold out against a being like him.

Ratchet sensed her thought and sent a single strong pulse of energy through all of her pleasure centers to remind her of what he could do if pushed too far, and then sat down, leaning against the washracks wall to continue to enjoy the show, his hand still holding her right in front of his lustful optics.

It was a direct hit.

Try as she might to hold the brunt of it back, the socket proved to be a clear opening that she was not knowledgeable enough about to hope to block. Especially with Ratchet's experienced cable plugged tightly in place. Her mind received the surge of energy and traitorously relayed it to the rest of her body. Strained muscles tensed up beneath her trembling fingers as the most frustrating orgasm of all time coursed through her. She fought it the entire time, thrashing against his metal palm while screaming out her frustration even as her body registered a satisfying release.

Panting heavily, she felt drained from the impossible exertion of trying to outlast ancient and highly advanced sex machine. Hot and sore in all the right places yet not by the desired means, she barely managed to direct the message, ~You... suck. Like, a lot. Without actually- you know... doing it. The sucking that is. Oh, and the it. Definitely the it. Jerk.~

Ratchet did not register her words for the moment, the energy from her especially strong climax still pulsing in his spark, but not bringing the expected cascade of pleasure that would create a feedback loop with her own. It was a different sort of energy, gloriously full physical pleasure, but also pulsing with emotional anger and frustration...certainly NOT what his spark craved from her. His spark reacted with a nearly violent intensity, writhing in objection to the inferior nature of what it consumed even as he sat completely still, holding Mikaela in his hands, his optics for the moment offline. Anger, frustration, fear, pain...all of these could feed a spark, but knowing what his species knew now of the horrors of the past...

Ratchet quickly offlined his HUD that demanded he rip his cable out of her port to protect her from himself. He had been activated when Cybertron still depended on the generators powered by sentient organics. Memories began flashing through his processor at lightning speed, and he quickly blocked them from Mikaela's view, though he could not block the emotion that leaked through the link. Guilt, horror, shame, rage...

The clearest memory replayed itself on a continuous loop. He was young, idealistic, listened to the words of Alpha Trion and saw the generators open for the first time. Little registered at first...it just would never have occurred to him to view the creatures inside as anything other than an energy source, a harvest, a needed commodity. But he had agreed, along with others, to stay online while their sparks charged...and had experienced the horror of the fear and torturous agony that had been the source of his life from the moment he was sparked. He had come into contact with sentience, sentience that was tortured and yearned for the release of death, but was denied a thousand thousand times over as they simply continued to live five times, even ten times their normal lifespan. And yet, somehow, even then, they retained conscious thought. Could dream of their homes long destroyed, could yearn for lovers and family torn away, all while every nerve in their body registered only agony.

He had been one of the first to accept a socket. In his shame and guilt he had doted on him, he was more than simply a sweet pet. Ratchet had treated him as an equal, no matter that his processing speed was so frustratingly slow and his lifespan nothing compared to his own. And even with the pain of each loss of beloved symbiot, Ratchet could not help himself. He bonded to his sockets the way he might to another of his own kind. Most others saw them differently. Treated them well, yes, but not as an equal, not as a lover, just a convenient tool at worst or a beloved pet at best. He, like Wheeljack, went far deeper to learn what lie within his sockets. He could see the brilliant creativity and strength that lie in each organic being, could process that in so many important ways (compassion, creativity, leaps of intuition) they were superior. So much could be learned from them, and though it meant far more pain with each loss (and oh...there were so many losses over his lifetime), he would never stop treating them as lovers and equals, each one precious, adored, beloved.

Every socket-related subroutine demanded that he create only pleasure and joy in his symbiots while his spark fed. Though Mikaela's anger and frustration were not overwhelming, it registered as a glitch to his system...a horrifying glitch for which he alone was responsible, which he would do anything to protect her from.

"Mikaela," he finally said out loud, not trusting himself to speak through their link. "What have I done? I am so so very sorry." He pulled his hands with her in them close to his spark, as though any second he might lose her. He ran a finger up and down her back, soothingly as might a sparkling, with gentle EM pulses designed only to relax and sooth.

Confusion didn't even begin to describe what Mikaela was feeling. Bewilderment barely cut it, though at least dumbfounded seemed to come pretty close.

Mikaela was fiercely competitive by nature, and accustomed to being the winner through talent or sheer soberness alone. Losing was never taken well, especially if she was blinded-sided by the contender. But it wasn't like she could have found a more worthy opponent then Ratchet. The Autobot's CMO was her most influential educational experience, how could so not swoon at how lucky she was he chose her, the daughter of a con that showed all signs of following in his footsteps? And she really did have to admit, that last pulse he sent when she was already pushing herself too close really won out. The mechanic had taken a risk and left herself wide open for something like that. She was frustrated with herself more then anything for getting tricked into false security instead of winning her treat. In this case it would have been the sweet sensation of an infinitely patient being losing control because she drove him to it.

Nevertheless, that last organism felt pretty damn fantastic. Though in the future she'd have to remember not to try fighting against one ever again. That was exhausting and took away from the usually serene afterglow. Which, come to think of it is feeling awfully lonely... But when she reached out to mentally caress her lover she found something blocking her path to him. Alarmed she reached out more persistently only to collided with a thick wall shielding Ratchet from her but not entirely. Through the cracks slipped flashes of images and distraught emotions. None of which made sense considering what just transpired between them.

Tired brown eyes shot open to regard the sullen mech cradling her. Before she could think up the right question to ask, he spoke her name. His tone was so lost and distraught, nothing like the lustful melody she came to love each time he called out to her. Under the spray of water and with his features bent like that Mikaela couldn't help but think it looked like he was crying. After he uttered a mournfully apology she found herself torn from that face and pressed against his chassis. Metal digits then began to stroke her as though she were a startled bunny.

Pushing down her offense at that thought, she tried to puzzle out what the fuck just happened to bring about this change in him. He won, so why the hell was he acting like he accidentally squished her? Fighting against her protesting body's desire to just press against him contently, Mikaela knocked his fingers away and leaned back to make eye contact with his too blue optics.

"Uh, sweetie? I know I'm not durable like steel, but it's not like I'm made out of porcelain either." She finished with a tentative smirk to try and lighten whatever dark mood claimed him. Gulping as she reevaluated the lame attempt, she quickly tried another approach. "I mean... aside from holding me up it's not like you touched me that much anyway. See, I'm not hurt! Scan for yourself if you don't believe me."

Slowly she then reached out to place her hands over his spark reassuringly. But when she felt the erratic pulsing beneath his thick armor Mikaela jerked back, afraid for him and hating herself for having done this to him. ~Tell me how to fix you,~ she sent somberly. ~Even if it's bolting out of here right now and streaking across a military base to give you whatever space you need from me. Please, I-I don't know what to do... without your guidance.~

"Don't go," he quickly said. Then he slowly lowered his firewalls and let her see his emotional turmoil, before deliberately disengaging a few of his emotional subroutines in order to shield himself and her from their intensity. "I'm aware that I am overreacting, Mikaela, to what was only a small burst of frustration and anger on your part. It just happened at the moment my organic energy subroutines fully opened all the inputs to my spark so that it could be fed...those were triggered by your orgasm which is by far the most intense and powerful surge it can receive. When that surge of energy came accompanied with frustration and anger, it activated several subroutines buried deep in my socket protocols, subroutines that I cannot disengage...designed, essentially to protect you from me. My subroutines interpreted your emotions to indicate that I was doing something that was hurting you."

"My spark reacts rather violently to being fed on emotional energy that is negative, though it can feed on any emotion or feeling...even extreme pain. It just doesn't want them, wants to reject them but it can't. When I'm not in the throws of an overload or a spark surge as strong as the one I was receiving, I can recognize the complicated web of emotions that come from you and make sure that only the beneficial ones are routed into my spark. I'm also able to understand that I may or may not be the source of those complicated emotions, and that a person can be feeling wonderful while still feeling confused or even angry. But when all of the connections open, I no longer have control, and I allowed my spark to feed on your anger and frustration, which I was caused by failing to properly monitor how aroused you were and sending you a pulse that was intended to tease, but instead put you over the edge when you did not wish to be. I'm only able to be this calm at the moment because I've disengaged several of my emotional subroutines...so that I can talk with you about this rather than continuing to treat you like you are so fragile."

He pulled her a little ways from his grill so he could look at her. "It also triggered a memory for me that is probably the most horrifying memory I have. The subroutines do that on purpose, to remind us why it is so very important that we only allow ourselves to create pleasurable sensations and emotions in our sockets when our sparks are feeding. I...it is very hard for me to show you this. It is the source of so much shame. But I realize now that when I claimed you so quickly, I didn't give you a chance to know why Autobots are so dedicated to protecting organic sentients. May I share it with you? It is unpleasant. I have cut off any possible energy transfer to my spark so it doesn't react to your anger or pain.

Realizing that her mouth was rudely hanging open, Mikaela promptly closed it. Every time she tried to allow what he just explained to sink in, the emotional turmoil barely held back behind those words threatened to drown her. Distracting didn't begin to describe the troubling sensation. Even on her best days the mechanic barely managed to follow let alone fully comprehend what exactly was going on in that super advanced processor of his. It was part of the reason she couldn't help but love the metal hunk, even if she hadn't managed to say so aloud just yet.

Through their limited connection, she was able to feel more then hear what he was getting at. And surrounding it all was the sense that he was once again holding back. Though considering the content in this case, she wasn't sure how ready she was to take all that he had. After all, the last time she demanded he let it all out she ended up pumped with micro bots that set to work messing with her genetic codes. Not that she regretted the decision, but really she should have probably listened to the teacher and studied more before jumping into the test. Maybe then she wouldn't have fucked up so bad to make Ratchet feel this awful.

To compensate for the hollow feel of him within her, Mikaela opened her own mind to him fully. "Show me," she whispered with intensity. "Make me understand in anyway you have to."

And just like that, the images and clips of scenes came together clearly. While Mikaela was not naive to the horrors of the world, it still shocked her that the universe could achieve that level of cruelness. At least in death suffering ended. These poor beings had been kept alive far past any conceivable lifetime to feed a conquering race. To feed her lover. Suddenly she closed her herself off from Ratchet as best she could. She already ruined their steamy reunion with her petty insecurities and mess of a mindset. She wasn't about to make it any worse by allowing him to sense how appalled she was by what he just revealed. Even if it was an unconscious act of torture on his part, the thought of what kept him alive for so long made it impossible to look him in the optic.

To make up for the mental blockade, Mikaela reached out to grab hold of his grill. Pulling herself closer she wrapped tired arms around him as best she could and stroking the wet metal lightly. His spark still felt like an electric storm barely contained by his frame. No words seemed meaningful enough to express how sorry she was or even begin to offer comfort. Though a small selfish part of her was relieved they were still in the shower, disguising her weakness with drops of water.

Ratchet could clearly see the guilt and shame Mikaela began feeling, even as he spoke. Then, sharing the horrors of his memory...of the memory of every Cybertronian who lived at that time and had agreed to see for themselves or through the memories of another what they had truly been, and could feel how appalled and shocked she was. He watched as she tried to shut off her emotions from him, unaware of how little she could truly block, but respecting her wishes and withdrawing himself from that part of her mind.

"Mikaela," he said softly, stroking her back, "You are absolutely right to feel appalled and horrified. That is what I feel too when I think about this. And don't for a second feel guilty or ashamed of anything that happened today. You are brand new at this, and I'm brand new being bonded with you this way. For all that we can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings, there is no getting around that there is going to be a steep learning curve, for both of us. We did move into this fast, and that makes those lessons come harder and faster. Don't for a second feel like any of this was your fault."

With a sniffle Mikaela tightened her grip. He was the perfect guy, infinite patience and understanding warped up in a sleek hard body, and what was she doing? Getting consoled when he was the one with centuries of legitimate hurt, having gone through lifetimes of organics only to land on her planet and have to do it all over again.

Shivering despite the warm water poring down she mumbled against him, "Pushing the matter of blame aside for the moment... how do I fix this? Your spark, it feels wrong like this. Helping with that is the least I could do."

With a single flick of thought, Ratchet deactivated the shower and brought a soft towel out of subspace, wrapping her up in it.

He chuckled and started walking toward his quarters, instructing the cleaning drone to mop up the water left in his wake.

"That part, my dear, is completely simple. Explain to me or show me what it is that gets you the most worked up so I can give you the orgasm of your life, one that you feel great about."

With a heavy sigh she sunk into the think warm towel. "I dunno, doc. The last time we tried that the last ten minutes happened."

Shyly she risked a glace up at him before saying, "Besides, how the hell can you be thinking about sex after all that?"

"Let's process that, shall we? I have a delicious, intelligent, life filled organic in my hands, attached to my cable, and filled with my nanites. I have a spark that is demanding that I mark her again, and mark her thoroughly because I've been away from her for 2 full weeks. Yes, quite easy for me to think about sex. And even if it isn't living out whatever fantasy you are hiding in that mind of yours, then at the very least let me do the first part...give you the orgasm of your life and spike you till you can hardly walk. That way I can relieve you of duty the rest of the week and hold you captive in my quarters so I can do it again tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Her face flushed s deep scarlet, the warmth of which seemed to pool in her stomach at how casually he was able to say something like that. And with a straight face no less! Despite her exhausted state and apprehension, Mikaela found that even with the towel she wasn't able to stay too dry. Especially because of the thoughts he put into her head with words alone.

Ratchet sat on their berth, his back against the wall and settled her on his chest before gently removing the towel. He silently sent a gentle opening pulse through her body, languid and patient, stroking his finger down her side, tracing her curves.

~You are so very beautiful and precious to me Mikaela. I won't promise that this will always be just fun and games. I'm a stubborn old slagger and have a wicked temper. But I do promise that I will do everything in my power to give you what you want, even if it means letting go of that control I hold on to so tightly. I just don't want to hurt you in the process. I am so very much bigger than you, you might have noticed.~

Before she could respond, he pulled her up toward his waiting glossa and traced her lazily, starting at her throat and moving down to trace a slow figure eight around her breasts, finally taking them both fully into his mouth and swirling his glossa around her nipples.

To her surprise, Mikaela found her body responding in turn, pulsing back shyly. It was becoming harder and harder to feel insecure and self-conscious the more he lavished her with sweet words followed by even sweeter actions.

The pace of his glossa was agonizingly slow as it curved around her chest. Cooing softly at the feel of the sleek metal rounding her breast for the second time, she gasped when Ratchet's mouth opened up to cover both. His ventilations felt like warm steam over her sensitive skin. Then that glossa came around and teased her nipples. Brown eyes rolled back along with bronze shoulders as she thrust her chest out further. Though hard, his plated lips were easily wrapped around her front and caused a rush of heat between her legs.

~Oh, I've noticed the size and intend to rise to the challenge.~ Gripping the fingers holding her in place, she leaned forward to kiss the intricate mosaic of metal that made up his cheeks. Unable to reach his more sensitive audio unit from her position she tried giving back with words instead. ~It feels so good the way you polish my chest but you're such a bad mech for keeping me away from all your sensory nodes.~

Arching her back, she pressed her wet cooch against his hand insistently. ~I need to take something of yours inside me. Right now. I don't care what or where, so long as it's yours.~ With her last thought she ran the edge of her teeth against the plating just above his upper lip.

'When you dare to push Ratchet, be prepared to get knocked back'. That was just common knowledge to Cybertronians and now a base full of humans alike. And while Mikaela had never been on the receiving end of a heated lecture or carefully aimed wrench yet, she couldn't help but decide that neither held candle to what he was doing to her now.

The strength of Ratchet's own reaction startled even him. At her plea, her need to have him inside her, his marking protocols practically slammed into action, demanding that he reclaim her after his absence and further solidify the bond. His vocalizer grunted and his engine revved as he pulled her away from his mouth and lay her on the berth supported by his hand, one finger lifting her ass to position her, cables pulling her legs apart to open wide her wet fleshy valve. He knelt with a hiss of hydraulics so that his pressurized spike hovered right at her entrance, processors knowing her every dimension and sizing his spike to give her the maximum she could handle pleasurably.

Cables wrapped around her wrists, pulling them above her head pressing them to his hand, while another stroked her chest, her nipples, moving down to rest on her clit with just the slightest pressure even as he thrust into her as hard as he dared, every sensor on his spike lighting up and pouring pure pleasure into him, which he gleefully fed back to her, along with the pleasure of his spark filling with even more of her life sustaining magic. He began pumping his own sensations through the cable with the same abandon that he began to pump into her cunt, giving a tingling EM burst to her clit with each thrust.

Her mouth opened in a silent cry as he just as abruptly pulled out only to slide right back in. Again and again he pounded her and Mikaela's body shook under the impact. She gave herself completely to his intense gaze, that overbearing attitude and feeling of him fully taking her. Even after driving her body so incessantly before she could feel a warm urgent need steadily building within. She felt it in him as well. Through the bond he shared ever sensation he took from her, giving it back tenfold with his advanced sensory network. Her bound legs tensed as they were stretched further apart and the shock of small bolts of electricity spreading quickly through her from each EM burst had her straining against his hand and cables.

"Mine," he grunted, as if warning invisible others away.

At his possessive declaration Mikaela couldn't find it in her heart to denounce the claim. For once wanting someone to mean it. Wanting Ratchet to prove it. Captured so completely by his mind and body she panted, "show me."

More insistently Mikaela demanded, "make me believe you. Give me a fucking good reason to let you have everything I am and could be. Show me!"

Ratchet saw in Mikaela's emotions and in the fleeting flashes of memory how often others had acted a though they owned her. She had been a prize, a possession of jocks riding in their souped up trucks. While at times she had reclaimed herself, other times she had allowed others to determine her worth, and her worth to them was nothing more from her a good lay and a status symbol.

He knew that the first time she had ever had a sense of truly being loved was during her time with Sam, but even then Sam's attraction to her was mostly physical. Ratchet's was not. While some mechs insisted on only picking sockets who were physically attractive to the socket's own species as a matter of pride, when there was true attraction from a mech to an organic, it was always to something within. Though he treasured what he and Mikaela could do for one another physically and the gift she gave his spark each time they shared, what he loved was her soul, her passion, the strength of her emotions and convictions, her stubborn spirit, and her willingness to stretch herself to learn. He loved her curiosity, her questions, he even loved the insecurity underneath her strong exterior.

When his kind sparkmerged, their feelings, their memories, and everything they were was laid bare, leading to an emotional climax that made a physical one look pale in comparison. It was not possible to sparkmerge with an organic, but it was possible to open his memories and emotions to her far more than he had. It was truly the only way that he could 'show her' as she demanded.

As he continued to relentlessly thrust into her body, deliberately spiraling their pleasure to new heights, he spoke into her mind the words she had so much difficulty saying herself. ~I love you, Mikaela.~ He began lavishing her body with caresses from suddenly extended cables. The one still on her clit vibrated and began pushing on it in rhythm to his thrusts, while the finger pushing up on her ass extended a small, already lubricated cable into her hole to vibrate her there as well.

On top of the physical stimulation, he lowered firewalls and ushered her into his memories and emotions so that she could see herself as he saw her. He flashed one scene after another of herself filtered through his optics and emotions - his admiration for her as she bravely approached Prime for the first time in the alley - his shock and utter surprise as she heroically rescued the injured Bumblebee from the middle of battle only to join back in the battle as the scout's partner - his surprise again when she offered to assist him in repairing Bee following the battle, the true beginning of their friendship - the moments when she blatantly teased him in a way few others could get away with, the time she had managed to bring a cube of energon to him by forklift, and later blackmailed him into recharge. With each thrust of his spike, he thrust into her the strength of his love for her, his respect, his desire to have her at his side for all of her far too few days.

And to Mikaela, it seemed that no matter how much she dared to share with the ancient mech, he continued to stand by her. Despite her fuck ups of the past those feelings of adoration and respect continued to pour through. The sense of such pure and unadulterated acceptance was intoxicating. Especially when he opened himself up to her so trustingly. All that was him laid bear before her. She reveled in the feel of it all and found that she could not help but let him in deeper. The more she gave to him the more he'd pulse back, filling her mind and completing what sex alone could never begin to do for her.

When he tore away any mental barricades keeping him from her, it shattered what defense she had left to allow such a wondrous being into her deepest reaches. All but one tiny door remained closed to him. After all, she needed to have some surprises, least he become bored of her so early in their bond. Insecurities aside, at this moment she could believe she might be just as perfect as he seemed to see her through those piercing azure optics.

All the while, cables reached around to fondle her breasts, kneading and squeezing along the supple skin. Stiff nipples were met with a more targeted attention as sweet pinches teased and indulged. Along her neck and down her sides they continued to move, hitting hot spots she didn't even know her body had been hiding. Her mind struggled to keep up with it all, to thoroughly feel and indulge in each caress and wave that was brought on by his ministrations.

But most distracting of all was Ratchet himself. Looming above even as she was wrapped by him from below, tied to him and bound in so many ways on every level she could possibly conceive of. She couldn't move from this even if she wanted to. Ensnared thus, a warm sensation was fast building into an urgent need that he was all to skillfully fulfilling. From underneath the finger holding her up rocked her very foundation as yet another cable extended to nestle into her from behind. The invading sensation coupled with everything else he did had her gasping and moaning how very much she was captivated by him, how much he truly meant to her. And somewhere inside, behind a locked up door, the notion of love beat against her persistent stubbornness despite everything.

Sensing that the climax was near for both of them, Ratchet made a final effort and poured their combined pleasure back into her helpless, bound body as he claimed her lovely wet cunt, spiraling her toward an emotional climax as well, showing her just why it was her, and only her that he desired and wanted to once again claim for his own - because he already belonged fully to her.

Her warm, wet cooch contract around his spike, gripping it in a tight embrace with a series of successive convulsions. He continued to ride her rhythmically as though she were the vehicle in their relationship. His handling secure and confident as he pushed into her from between spread legs and sizzling socket. The intensity was overwhelming as she felt everything he did only to send back how it in turn felt for him. And then he commanded and without pause her body obeyed the deep, resonating voice.

~Come for me, my beauty.~

Mikaela herself was caught totally off-guard by the alien experiences overwhelming her unaccustomed senses. She felt lost in an endless spiral as the intense wave of intoxicating pleasure engulfed her. Rapidly it spread to encompass her entire body, she became taut in anticipation of the delicious release that would follow.

With everything moving in such blissful synchronization, the final vestige of control slipped from her and Mikaela clenched her fists in helpless exasperation as the first wave of pleasure reached a climax, arching her back again against his hand. The strong intense contractions completely took control under Ratchet's attentions. Before it even began to subside, a second even more intense wave rocked through her as she was locked the throes of the intense orgasm. A third final convulsive spasm of pleasure at the tempo of each thrust, pounding roughly and somehow gently all at once.

Ratchet's spark blazed like a star gone nova with the intensity of her climax, her exquisite pleasure healing and feeding and caring for his very source of life and sentience. Not only her pleasure, but her passionate emotions erupted into his spark, eagerly absorbed into its brightness, leading to a cascade of energy that immediately overloaded his systems. Static danced up and down his frame spilling onto her even as transfluid spilled from his spike, overflowing into her throbbing sex with each thrust. Ratchet's nanites again raced through her body, renewing his mark on her, renewing and strengthening the bond between them, giving her an energy signature any would recognize as uniquely his own.

Her mouth became dry and pouted while the bronze complexion of her face was now flushed and red from such an extended orgasm. She could still feel him embedded within her warm tight confines. She felt completely drained and yet delightfully vitalized all at once. Though the thought of moving seemed far more like a joke then a possibility. At least anytime soon.

His optics onlined, and he saw her still completely bound and attached to him in every way, not only physically but emotionally and energetically. He gently pulled his spike out from her and released her bonds, retracting his cable before gathering her languid form into his hands to hold her to his spark as he lay back on the berth.

~I lo-uh... You make me so fucking happy. just... thought I should, you know, say it.~

She didn't need to say the words. He knew. "And I love you, and plan to treasure you and indulge your every desire for the next couple of thousand years." His optics flickered in amusement "I'll even give you your own set of wrenches for whacking the slaggers with their helms in their afts who come to our medbay."

It was so hard to be aware of anything else but Ratchet. So Mikaela just stretched out her arms as far as they'd go around his broad chassis and contently sighed into the warm chartreuse metal. Even after he untangled himself from her she felt as though they were still entwined. It was a comforting sort of closeness she indulged in. Then there were those micro-critters tinkering with her on a more subatomic level...

Deciding that it was far more relaxing then unnerving she found herself absently asking, "So when do you think its gonna actually sink in that my life-span's been increased exponentially?" Her fingers began to trace along the seams in his armor as her thoughts continued to wonder while her body curled against his sturdy frame.

"Probably the first time we have a fight, which we will, and then you'll say 'my God, do I really have to spend a thousand-plus years with this slagger?' But the make-up sharing will be so amazing that you'll get over it quick enough." He put his broad hands over her body, as though shielding her from the world, stroking her head with one of his digits.

A soft giggle took over that only cut off when Mikaela kissed one of his headlight's tenderly. "I think I can look forward to living with that. So long as you don't mind being stuck with a crazy bitch who'd sooner act out then stop and think for once in her now too long life."

"Yes, but you are _my_ crazy bitch, and I wouldn't have any other. There is a reason the others call me the Hatchet, you know. We both have iron wills and tempers that scare everyone else so much that I do believe we were meant for each other."

~Shall we sleep, my lovely one?~ gently encouraging her body to slip from blissful afterglow to the relaxation of sleep.

Silently reveling in how closely Ratchet held her she mentally replied, ~you can recharge at your own risk~ before closing her eyes.

He raised an optic ridge at her final comment, but decided to let it pass. She still had plans, and he was looking forward to experiencing the master battle tactician at work. Even staying out of the content, her mind at work would certainly make Prowl proud.

He slowly powered down, feeling her relaxed and sated above his spark that was out lazily in its casing as though to caress her.

_Continues in "Before Dathana de Gray" & "Dathana de Gray"_


End file.
